El inicio de todo
by Elanorelle Wood
Summary: Siempre hemos visto que a Ron le agrada Hermione... ¿pero qué pasa con los sentimientos de la chica? ¿Tiene que Ron fijarse en Anna para que Hermione reaccione? No se pierdan esta nueva historia.
1. No te delates

"EL INICIO DE TODO" por Tanina Potter.  
  
Dedicado a mi amiga Lil Granger...  
  
Capítulo 1: NO TE DELATES.  
  
"Pociones" era la clase que más odiaban todos los chicos de la casa Gryffindor. Sobre todo Harry y Ron, dejando en claro que Snape también figuraba en sus listas de los más odiados. Parado frente a ellos, con la misma expresión seria y mezquina de siempre, Snape daba comienzo a la clase moviendo ligeramente la varita para dejar escrito en la pizarra las instrucciones de una nueva poción.  
  
-Bien, ahí están las instrucciones... espero que todos pongan atención y no provoquen un completo desastre.- dijo Snape mirando sobre todo a Neville, quien se escondía tras su caldero más nervioso que antes.- "Veritaserum" es la conocida poción de la verdad... quien la beba, dirá todo lo que se le pregunte, absolutamente todo.  
  
Draco miró a Harry de soslayo y rió por lo bajo, despreciativamente. Le hubiera encantado poner en ridículo a Potter con algunas preguntitas comprometedoras. Ron mientras tanto observaba el caldero de Hermione. Si Snape comprobaba que la chica había hecho bien su poción, de seguro la aplicaría en alguno de los alumnos. "¿Y si decide aplicarla en mí?" se preguntó Ron, imaginando las cosas irreproducibles y comprometedoras que diría. "Estaría perdido, sobre todo por aquello" pensó. Snape se dedicó a revisar los calderos de sus alumnos. Miró con asco la poción de Harry, la de Ron y sobre todo la de Neville y aprovechó de restarle puntos a Gryffindor. A pesar de que a Malfoy no le estaba resultando demasiado la poción (debía ser transparente y la suya era plomiza) no dijo nada al pasar junto a ella. La de Hermione parecía perfecta, pero Snape ni siquiera la miró. O eso pensaron los demás.  
  
-Muy bien – comenzó diciendo.- el tiempo de sus pociones ha terminado. Para probar la efectividad de la mezcla, seleccionaré a un voluntario y tres de sus Veritaserum... ¡Goyle, Finnigan, Granger! Traigan hasta acá sus frascos... - los chicos, rápidamente acercaron sus mezclas al escritorio de Snape. Severus mientras tanto, miraba entre sus alumnos al "voluntario" que se convertiría en su "conejillo de indias". Todos se miraron confundidos.  
  
- ¡Thomas! – exclamó.- Pase adelante.  
  
Dean Thomas, un alumno de Gryffindor, se acercó temeroso hasta el frente del aula y esperó a que Snape le diera a probar una de las pociones elegidas. Tomó el frasco que decía: "G. Goyle" y con la ayuda de un gotario, puso varias gotas de Veritaserum en la lengua de Dean. Rápidamente se pudo notar como la poción de Goyle no servía para nada. Dean comenzó a decir una gran cantidad de palabras a mucha velocidad; cualquier tipo de palabra. "Tres tristes tigres trigo tragaban en un trigal... Je ne sais pas pour quoi... en el tejado hay un gato comiendo lasaña, con dos botas en las orejas... tenedor, cuchara... mira niñita, tengo helado... pis, pis... pzzzz... pzzzz..." y así sucesivamente, hasta que Snape debió introducirle otro líquido en la boca, este de color púrpura azuloso y Dean dejó de hablar como una locomotora.  
  
-Definitivamente, esto no es "Veritaserum" – dijo Snape seriamente. Goyle no sabía dónde esconder la cabeza, pero no recibió ninguna amonestación por parte del profesor.- Thomas, vaya a sentarse.- Dean corrió como un rayo hasta su puesto, aún sorprendido por los efectos de la inútil poción.- ¡Longbottom! – exclamó Snape frente a la clase. – Póngase frente al salón, usted es el siguiente.- la mirada de Snape fulminó al pobre de Neville, quien atemorizado, se ubicó en dónde le habían indicado.  
  
El siguiente frasco sería el de "S. Finnigan". Severus colocó tres gotitas de la poción en la boca de Neville y esperó los resultados. Pero Neville se había quedado callado por mucho tiempo, así que Snape comenzó el interrogatorio.  
  
-Dígame su nombre, señor...  
  
-Pollo.- respondió Neville, con una voz algo más chillona que la de antes. Todos los alumnos prorrumpieron en carcajadas. Snape los hizo callar sólo con la mirada.  
  
-¿Señor Pollo? – preguntó el maestro, sorprendido de la respuesta.  
  
-Sí, señor, soy el "Pollo feliz"... Kirikiiiiii... – cacareó Neville. Sus compañeros volvieron a reír, mientras Neville comenzaba a aletear con sus brazos y a picotear el escritorio de Snape.  
  
-Bien, señor Finnigan... creo que es cero – declaró Snape fríamente. Seamus detuvo su risa y miró tristemente el resultado de su poción. Cuando Neville recuperó la compostura, con la ayuda de unas gotitas ámbar que Snape le dio, éste último llamó a un nuevo voluntario.- Weasley...  
  
"¡Mierda!" pensó Ron. Asustado, avanzó por el pasillo hasta la mesa de Snape. Obviamente la única poción que quedaba era la de Hermione.  
  
-Esto va a estar bueno... – susurró Malfoy a sus compañeros, mientras reían como idiotas.  
  
-Muy bien, señor Weasley – dijo Snape cuando Ron se puso frente a la clase. – Abra la boca...  
  
Ron, obedeciendo a la orden de Snape, abrió la boca y tragó un poco de la poción de Hermione. Se sintió extraño. Como si todos sus pensamientos se aclararan en su mente y el mundo se le hiciera más fácil. Entonces el profesor comenzó a interrogarlo.  
  
-¿Su nombre completo?  
  
-Ronald Bilius Weasley – respondió Ron. Las carcajadas de Malfoy no se hicieron esperar... "¡Bilius!" murmuraba entre risas, "¡qué nombre más idiota!"  
  
-Cállate, Malfoy – le dijo Hermione, quien lo miraba bastante ceñuda.  
  
-Silencio todos – dijo Snape. Luego volvió a dirigirse a Ron.- ¿Edad?  
  
-16 años, 7 meses, 14 días – respondió Ron.  
  
-Muy bien... – dijo Snape.- La poción ha resultado, vaya a sentarse señor Weasley.  
  
Hermione estaba contenta por los resultados. Ron también, no había que decir mucho. Avanzó entre los puestos para tomar el suyo de nuevo. De pronto Malfoy alzó la mano.  
  
-Profesor, con todo respeto – dijo parándose de su asiento. Snape volteó a verlo.-... creo que esas preguntas son muy simples para calificar la poción de Granger... Cualquiera podría haber dicho esas cosas, por que no hay manera de comprobar si miente.  
  
-Guarda silencio, Malfoy – dijo Harry desde su asiento.  
  
-Potter, diez puntos menos por interrumpir la clase... – dijo Snape. Harry lo miró con odio y murmuró para sí mismo, sin que él pudiera escucharlo. – Creo que Malfoy tiene razón. Señor Weasley, vuelva al frente.  
  
Ron, asombrado y furioso, volvió adelante.  
  
-¡¡Pero si lo que dije es verdad!! – reclamó.  
  
-No proteste, Weasley.- dijo Snape, introduciéndole otras gotas de poción. – Bien, ¿Qué podríamos saber?  
  
Malfoy volvió a alzar la mano.  
  
-¿Podríamos hacer las preguntas nosotros? – preguntó, poniendo cara de "no preguntaré nada malo... sólo toda tu vida"  
  
-¿Por qué no dejas de dar ideas, Malfoy? - preguntó Ron desde el escritorio de Snape.  
  
-Silencio... – dijo éste último.- Muy bien, señor Malfoy, ¿quiere hacer alguna pregunta?  
  
-Sí – respondió Malfoy. Su expresión de alegría era difícil de borrar- ¿Cuál es tu punto débil, Weasley? ¿Qué es lo que te haría caer muerto de susto?  
  
Todos murmuraron al momento de que Malfoy pronunció su pregunta. Snape los hizo callar sólo con la mirada. Entonces Ron respondió.  
  
-Las arañas... le tengo terror a las arañas.  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se retorcieron de risa. Harry y Hermione miraban a su compañero entre divertidos y apenados. (N/A: sentimientos encontrados, ¿entienden?) Snape sólo soltó una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-¿Te gusta tener tantos hermanos y compartir todo con ellos? – preguntó Lavender Brown desde un extremo de la clase.  
  
-No... pero uno se acostumbra.- respondió Ron.  
  
-¿Envidias a Potter? – preguntó Pansy Parkinson. Harry y Hermione voltearon de inmediato y vieron como ella les dirigía una sonrisa maquiavélica. Luego escucharon la respuesta de Ron.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Hay alguien aquí que te interese más que el resto? – quiso saber Parvati Patil levantando la mano. Todos se la quedaron viendo algo confundidos.- Digo... sentimentalmente hablando.  
  
Los murmullos en la sala no se hicieron esperar. Ron estaba más que nervioso y tenía en su interior más que una lucha. "No debes decir eso" pensaba... mas su boca se dejaba llevar por la poción y pronunciaba: "Sí" Varios rieron y aullaron como lobos. Ron no quería mirar a nadie para no delatarse y sentía que las orejas se le iban poniendo más coloradas. Snape también intuía el nerviosismo de Ron, pero lejos de poner fin a esa situación, quiso seguir torturándolo.  
  
-¿Alguna pregunta más? – preguntó.  
  
Draco Malfoy volvió a ponerse de pie.  
  
-Ya que has dicho que te interesa alguien, quiero saber... ¿Quién es?  
  
Ron levantó el rostro y fulminó con la mirada a Malfoy, quien sonreía mordazmente. "No puedes decirle que es ella" pensó Ron en su interior. "No debe saberlo" Harry y Hermione también se sentían acongojados por aquel instante eterno. No tenían cómo ayudar a su amigo. La boca del pelirrojo se abrió para pronunciar las palabras que lo condenarían para siempre... lo haría, lo diría...  
  
Hasta que el timbre se dejó escuchar y todos los alumnos de la clase de pociones perdieron el interés en las declaraciones de Ron. Los efectos de la poción también se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco. Hermione se acercó al pelirrojo aún curiosa por las respuestas de su amigo.  
  
-¿Te hubiera gustado tener menos hermanos, Ron?- le preguntó.  
  
"¡Qué extraño!" pensó Ron, "Hermione no quiere saber nada acerca de... bueno, es mejor"  
  
-Sí... dos o tres, pero nunca seis... aunque igual me acostumbro y los quiero a todos.- declaró Ron sonriendo despreocupado.  
  
Harry se había acercado hasta ellos después de guardar sus cuadernos.  
  
-Bien, nos vemos en la biblioteca... – dijo Hermione despidiéndose.- Recuerden que mañana tenemos examen con Binns.  
  
-Sí, claro...  
  
-Creo que sospecho de quien se trata esa chica que te interesa – dijo Harry, viendo cómo Hermione se alejaba.  
  
-¿Sospechas? – preguntó Ron, caminando por los pasillos con su amigo.  
  
-No... estoy casi seguro.- dijo Harry.  
  
Ron se detuvo un minuto a pensar lo que acababa de decirle su amigo. ¿Era tan notorio acaso? Sintió cómo el estómago se le revolvía en su interior y luego se volvía plomo. Desde hace algunos años sentía aquello, pero ahora era más fuerte que nunca. Esperaba que sólo Harry "sospechara" y nadie más se hubiera dado cuenta, sobre todo ella... ella no debía darse cuenta. No por ahora.  
  
-¿Vas a quedarte pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo? – preguntó Harry unos metros más allá.- Hermione quiere que estudiemos para Binns...  
  
-Ya voy, ya voy... – realmente estudiar "Historia de la magia" era lo que menos deseaba hacer en ese minuto, pero lo aceptaba con resignación, como muchas cosas que aceptaba en su vida.  
  
La biblioteca del colegio habitualmente estaba repleta de estudiantes, pero esta vez sólo había unos cuántos, entre los que se encontraban Ginny Weasley, la pequeña hermana de Ron, Luna Lovegood, su loca amiga y otra chica que ni Ron ni Harry habían visto antes. O por lo menos no habían reparado en ella.  
  
Hermione les hizo una seña para que se sentaran junto a ella, a un lado de las chicas de quinto.  
  
-¿Qué encontraste? – preguntó Ron al llegar dónde Hermione.  
  
-Este libro de historia... estaba en la sección de libros olvidados o poco ocupados – respondió Hermione. Por el aspecto del libro (de tapas marrones y deshilachado en su encuadernación) parecía que el libro era de los primeros archivados en la biblioteca.  
  
-Debe ser bastante malo o aburrido para que lo tengan olvidado en una biblioteca como ésta.- adujo Harry abriendo sus cuadernos. Hermione frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada.  
  
Comenzaron a estudiar con el libro y a anotar lo que les parecía más relevante. Varias veces tuvieron que detener sus apuntes porque Hermione se ponía a leer en voz alta, incitándoles a que le pusieran mucha atención para no tener que soplarles las respuestas en medio del examen. A los quince minutos de estudio, Ron ya estaba fastidiado.  
  
-¿Podemos tomar un descanso? – preguntó estirándose hacia atrás en la silla.  
  
-Está bien, Ron... – respondió Hermione.- Pero si mañana no quieres una "D" en tu examen, podrás seguir estudiando.  
  
Ron entornó los ojos y siguió leyendo los apuntes de Hermione. Pero su lectura no duró demasiado. Tras él estaban Ginny y Luna, observando lo que leía.  
  
-Hola querido Ronnie, hermanito mío – dijo Ginny en un tono demasiado agradable. Luna rió como boba y Harry y Hermione se les quedaron viendo un rato.  
  
-¿Qué quieres, Gin? – preguntó Ron, mirando el pecoso perfil de su hermana.  
  
-Oh, nada, nada, Ron... – respondió, pero a Ron no le convencía mucho el tono de ella.- Sólo preguntarte algo... mira, ¿ves a la chica que está sentada más allá?  
  
Ron miró a la chica que estaba a unos metros de ellos. Pertenecía a la misma casa de Luna, pero no recordaba haberla visto antes en los pasillos. ¿O sí? La chica tenía un aspecto muy normal. Pelo castaño oscuro, liso hasta los hombros, la cara redonda de tez clara y los ojos pardos. Los miraba de soslayo y se ocultaba de vez en cuando tras la revista "El Quisquilloso".  
  
-Lo que pasa es que necesitamos hablarte... – comenzó a decir Ginny, pero se interrumpió de súbito cuando la chica le hizo una seña. Estaba negando con la cabeza y se había puesto de pie, para llegar hasta ellas. Los tres vieron cómo se llevaba a Ginny y a Luna a un lado y les susurraba algo.  
  
-Hoy no... quizás otro día... estoy muy nerviosa.- oyeron que decía.  
  
-¿Nerviosa? – preguntaba Luna en voz alta.- ¿Anna Banana nerviosa?  
  
-Shshsh... – dijo Anna, acallándola.- Otro día, ¿sí?  
  
-Okey – suspiró Ginny. Luego se dirigió a Ron.- No importa hermanito... para otra vez será.  
  
Las vieron alejarse por la salida, cuchicheando como cotorras. Ron miraba a los chicos cómo pidiendo explicaciones.  
  
-¿Qué quiso decir Ginny con "para otra vez será"? – preguntó.  
  
-No lo sé – dijo Harry, alzando los hombros.- Parece que tiene que ver con esa chica...  
  
-Anna... – completó Hermione.  
  
-¿Banana? – preguntó Ron sin poder evitar la risa. Harry y Hermione sonrieron y lo obligaron a seguir leyendo los apuntes del día siguiente ("Son unos aguafiestas" dijo Ron)  
  
Dieron las siete de la tarde y decidieron volver a la sala común. Ginny no estaba ahí así que no pudieron preguntarle que es lo que quería, pero aún así Ron no se salvó de los interrogatorios de sus compañeros de casa.  
  
-Uuuuuuyyyyy... ¡Weasley tiene a una chica en la mira! – exclamaba Seamus Finnigan retorciéndose de risa en el sofá.  
  
-¿Quién es? – preguntó Dean Thomas, siguiéndole el juego a Seamus.- ¿Es de esta casa, Ron?  
  
-¿Quieren cerrar la boca? – exclamó Ron con disgusto.  
  
Pero el descanso no duró mucho. Las chicas también querían saber sobre los sentimientos del pelirrojo.  
  
-Vamos, Ron... a lo mejor y te podemos ayudar a conquistarla – exclamaba Lavender Brown riendo como boba.  
  
-Sí, nosotras somos expertas en eso – rió también Parvati.  
  
-¡No molesten! ¿Quieren? – exclamó algo exasperado.  
  
Harry sólo sonreía detrás de una tarea de McGonagall y se limitaba a observar. Hermione entonces se puso de pie y le dijo a Ron.  
  
-Voy a mi habitación, Ron. Si necesitas ayuda con los apuntes, le dices a cualquier chica y yo bajaré.  
  
-Sí, gracias – respondió Ron, sonriéndole. La vio subir las escaleras hacia los dormitorios y luego se volvió hacia sus propios apuntes. Hasta que escuchó murmullos y risas.  
  
Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus y hasta Harry comentaban la pasada escena.  
  
-"Voy a mi habitación, Ron. Si necesitas ayuda con los apuntes, le dices a cualquier chica y yo bajaré" – Dean estaba imitando a Hermione con unos ademanes muy femeninos y grotescos, mientras los demás reían.  
  
-¿Así que esa es tu nueva conquista? – preguntó Seamus mirándolo con picardía.  
  
Ron no sabía dónde meterse. ¿Qué les había dado a todos por molestarlo? Siguieron fastidiándolo y haciendo parodias amorosas entre ellos hasta que Ron perdió la paciencia y se puso de pie de un salto.  
  
-¡¡QUÉ LES IMPORTA!! ¡¡DEJEN DE MOLESTARME!! ¡ADEMÁS NO TIENE NADA DE MALO QUE...!  
  
Pero se contuvo. Estuvo a punto de delatarse. Sin mirar a los demás y completamente rojo corrió por las escaleras hasta los dormitorios y se metió a la cama con todo y ropa. "No debo decir nada" se dijo mentalmente. "Nada"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
N/A: Bien, este es mi nuevo fic. No sé si tendrá tanta relevancia... (¬¬ ¿relevancia? Ni que fueras Rowling)... Lo siento. Digo, no sé si lo podré llevar tan lejos como el anterior, pero haré lo posible. Doy las gracias a todas las personas que tuvieron la paciencia de aguantarme por tantos meses, sobre todo a mi amiga "Lil Granger", a quien le dedico este primer capítulo.  
  
Atte. Tanina Potter. 


	2. Anna Banana

"EL INICIO DE TODO" por Tanina Potter.  
  
Capítulo 2: ANNA BANANA.  
  
-Ron...  
  
Una voz se escuchaba en la habitación. Una voz delgada, suave, calma. Una voz de mujer. ¿Estaría soñando?  
  
-Ron... despierta...  
  
Volvió a escucharla, pero la modorra le impedía abrir los ojos. Sintió las manos de aquella persona en sus hombros, en sus largos brazos. "Despierta, Ron" le seguía diciendo. Se dio media vuelta entre las sábanas y lentamente abrió los ojos. Una cabellera castaña y voluminosa se distinguía entre las luces de la mañana. Ella le estaba mirando con dulzura, como si fuera una madre. Ron se incorporó en la cama y se restregó los ojos, para poder verla mejor.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Hermione? – preguntó Ron, con cierta flojera en su voz.  
  
-Necesitaba preguntarte algo – le dijo Hermione. Desvió la mirada, como si se sintiera apenada por lo que iba a preguntar.  
  
-¿Qué cosa? – Ron aún la veía borrosa por los efectos del sueño, pero pronto pudo distinguir sus delgadas facciones y su rostro claro.  
  
-Ayer dijiste algo sobre... – Hermione parecía confundida, entre hablar o no.-... cuando Parvati te preguntó sobre... sobre tus... sentimientos.  
  
Ron también se confundió ante las palabras de la chica. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ella? No parecía la misma de siempre. Tan determinada a hacer las cosas o a seguir las reglas al pie de la letra. Parecía que no sabía qué hacer en aquellos momentos.  
  
-Ron... – su voz se escuchó distante, como sacada de un sueño.- ¿Quién es la persona que te interesa?  
  
El chico no supo qué decir. Se quedó paralizado ante las palabras de Hermione. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? ¿Qué decir? Ella no podía saber que... bueno, que ella... No. Ahora no.  
  
-Hermione... ¿por qué... por qué quieres saber eso? - preguntó Ron sin poder disimular el rojo de sus mejillas.  
  
-Es sólo que... bueno, yo pensé que... – Hermione había bajado la mirada hasta encontrar interesante un dobladillo de las sábanas de la cama del pelirrojo. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, se lanzó al cuello de Ron y lo abrazó con fuerza.- Tú siempre haz sido más que un amigo para mí... tú me gustas mucho.  
  
Ron se quedó de piedra. "...tú me gustas mucho" aquella frase le resonaba en sus oídos como las campanadas de una iglesia. Hermione estaba ahí, aferrada a sus brazos, y él no lograba moverse. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora... Después de algunos segundos, gracias a un pequeño chispazo en su cerebro, comenzó a mover un brazo y lo pasó por la espalda de la chica.  
  
-Yo... tú también... tú también me gustas – dijo Ron, pero le pareció que su voz era la de otra persona, como la de un ogro que recién aprende a hablar.  
  
Hermione se incorporó y lo miró con ternura. Estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir la respiración entre cortada de la chica. Su cerebro ya no funcionaba, las tripas se le habían ido a otra parte y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Hermione tenía serias intenciones de besarlo. Se acercaba hasta él lentamente, sus manos se entrelazaron y ahora sus ojos le parecían más dulces que de costumbre. Ya no podía pensar...  
  
-Ron... – otra vez Hermione lo estaba llamando.- ¡Ron!  
  
Pero la voz de Hermione parecía más grave.  
  
-¡¡Ron, despierta!!  
  
Entonces abrió los ojos de nuevo. No era Hermione quién estaba frente a él, sino Harry. Ron se incorporó en la cama y se restregó los ojos.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Harry? – preguntó Ron.  
  
-Tienes que levantarte... – le dijo Harry. Parecía apurado.  
  
-¿Por qué? – preguntó Ron, bostezando entre las palabras.  
  
-Por que nos quedamos dormidos... – respondió Harry.- Son las ocho y quince.  
  
-¡¡¡QUÉ!!!  
  
Ron se levantó más que rápido y entre saltos y correteos tomó sus ropas y sus cuadernos y corrió junto a Harry hasta la primera clase del día: "Transformaciones". McGonagall de seguro los pondría a escribir líneas toda la tarde o los convertiría en un reloj despertador en cuanto llegaran.  
  
-¿¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?? – preguntó Ron, mientras se colocaba la túnica y corría con los zapatos desamarrados.  
  
-Porque los chicos tampoco me despertaron antes a mí – respondió Harry, quien sostenía los libros de Ron mientras él se acomodaba las ropas.  
  
-Malditos sean... los voy a convertir en gusarajos por no habernos dicho nada – reclamó Ron, bajando las enormes y largas escaleras del segundo piso. Parecía que jamás llegaban.  
  
-Oye, Ron – dijo Harry de pronto.- ¿Con quién soñabas?  
  
Ron casi choca con una estatua de un brujo bajito que se escondía bajo un enorme sombrero. Miró a Harry sorprendido. ¿Habría escuchado algo de más?  
  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – preguntó Ron, deteniéndose por unos segundos.  
  
-Te escuché decir "Tú también me gustas" – respondió Harry, levantando los hombros, como si no tuviera importancia.- ¿Soñabas con...?  
  
-No preguntes nada, Harry – lo cortó Ron rápidamente.- No ahora.  
  
Harry dejó de preguntar y siguió corriendo. Ron lo imitó, pero pronto el chico moreno lo dejó un poco atrás, pues Ron iba casi en la luna, a causa de las preguntas de su amigo. Cuando se vio solo en los pasillos, comenzó a correr más rápido.  
  
-¡¡Harry, espérame!! – gritó Ron, viendo que se quedaba completamente solo.  
  
Corrió y corrió, tratando de alcanzar a su amigo. Aún le faltaba amarrarse los cordones de los zapatos. Pero ya llegaba, sólo quedaban un par de pasillos. Dobló en la última esquina y...  
  
¡¡PAF!!  
  
Ron había chocado de frente con alguien. Le dolía el trasero y las manos al caer hacia atrás y le había caído un libro pesado en los pies. Miró hacia delante y vio cómo una chica mediana se sobaba un brazo, arrugando el entrecejo. Era de Ravenclaw y también le habían caído vario libros sobre sus piernas. Ron se incorporó al instante y trató de ayudarla a levantarse a ella también.  
  
-Lo siento mucho – dijo Ron, tendiéndole una mano.- iba apurado.  
  
-No, yo lo siento... – dijo la chica, poniéndose de pie.- Es que nunca pongo atención al caminar.  
  
Era la misma chica que había visto en la biblioteca el día anterior. Anna.  
  
-¿Eres Anna, verdad? – preguntó Ron viéndola mejor.  
  
-Eeehhh... sí, Anna – respondió la chica. Le alargó la mano para saludarlo.- Anna Ba... digo, Biederman.  
  
Ron la miró por unos segundos. Estaba totalmente colorada, como si hubiera corrido cien kilómetros y su cabello castaño se había desordenado en algunos lados. Sus ojos pardos se achicaban a menudo, cuando sonreía.  
  
-Ron Weasley – dijo Ron. No era necesario presentarse, Ginny de seguro le había hablado de él. Por algo Anna estaba con ellas el día anterior.  
  
De pronto escuchó pasos en el corredor. Era Harry, que volvía para buscarlo.  
  
-No quiero convertirme en reloj despertador por tu culpa... vámonos – dijo Harry, sujetando del brazo a Ron. Casi no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Anna.  
  
-Voy... – dijo Ron, tirado por su amigo.- Nos vemos otro día... adiós, Anna.  
  
-Adiós. – dijo Anna.  
  
-¡Adiós Anna! – gritó Harry unos metros más allá, alzando la mano.  
  
Los vio alejarse rápidamente hacia el primer piso. Luego sonrió débilmente y recogió sus cosas del suelo, para poder irse. Ron y Harry entretanto habían llegado por fin al aula de transformaciones. McGonagall estaba ahí, enseñando un dibujo de un gato que se convertía en una tetera. La profesora alzó una de sus cejas y avanzó hasta ellos entre las mesas.  
  
-¡Weasley, Potter! Ustedes no aprenden, ¿eh? – dijo McGonagall cruzando los brazos.- Tendría que haberlos convertido en relojes de bolsillo en primer año...  
  
-Lo sentimos, profesora – dijeron los dos al unísono.  
  
-Siéntense – los cortó McGonagall.- luego hablaremos de sus castigos...  
  
-¿Qué les pasó?  
  
Ron escuchó la voz de Hermione tras él. Estaba sentada con Neville Longbottom en el puesto de atrás. Se estremeció. No quería mirar. Las imágenes de aquel sueño volvieron a su cabeza como por arte de magia. "...tú me gustas mucho". Aquella frase... le dolía el corazón pensar que era mentira.  
  
-Nos quedamos dormidos – respondió Harry, dándose la vuelta. Dirigió sus palabras a Neville, quien reía con timidez.- ¿Por qué no nos despertaron a tiempo?  
  
-Lo siento, Harry... – dijo Neville entre susurros.- Creímos que no demorarían en hacerlo. Siempre son los primeros en levantarse y no sospechamos nada.  
  
-Pues no se confíen para otra vez – dijo Harry, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.  
  
-Ron, ¿tuviste mala noche o algo? – preguntó Hermione, tocando el hombro del pelirrojo. Ron se estremeció de nuevo y movió la cabeza nerviosamente, de un lado para otro.  
  
-N-nada – respondió.  
  
No pudieron seguir averiguando lo que les había sucedido a los chicos, porque McGonagall les estaba llamando la atención otra vez.  
  
-Ejem... Bien, como decía, la transfiguración de los vertebrados...  
  
-o-  
  
La mayor parte de la tarde, Ron se había sentido incómodo con la presencia de Hermione. Su sueño aún le perseguía y no podía dejar de preguntarse si aquello sería enfermizo. "Pero si fue sólo un sueño" se decía para sí mismo. "Nada de eso sucederá". La desilusión de sus pensamientos lo obligaron a subirse el ánimo y no pensar más sobre ello. Salieron los tres a los terrenos del colegio para descansar después del almuerzo. Pronto tendrían clase de Historia de la Magia y Hermione les estaba tomando la materia para el examen.  
  
-¿Cuál fue el primer alquimista y de qué nacionalidad era? – preguntó Hermione, escondida detrás de un enorme texto de tapas negras y páginas amarillentas.  
  
-Bolos el duende...  
  
-No, Ron.- corrigió Hermione sonriendo ante la equivocación de su amigo.- Bolos de Mendes... y era egipcio.  
  
-Estuve cerca, ¿no? – dijo Ron, con cierto hastío hacia la materia. Se estaba aburriendo rápidamente, así que desvió su atención a Harry.- ¿Han podido contar con más ayuda del ministerio en estos últimos meses?  
  
-No mucha... – respondió Harry, quien anotaba algunas fechas y nombres en su cuaderno.- Fudge aún no les tiene demasiada confianza a la Orden.  
  
Desde que Cornelius Fudge había aceptado el retorno del Señor Oscuro al mundo mágico, la Orden del Fénix había podido avanzar su caza de mortífagos con más libertad. Los contactos con el extranjero estaban hechos, gracias a Charlie y Bill Weasley, que intentaban reunir más seguidores para derrotar al mal. Los mortífagos estaban siendo atrapados rápidamente, pero cómo los dementores ya no hacían caso de las órdenes del ministerio, les era muy fácil escapar. Aquello tenía también muy ocupados a los miembros de la Orden y sobre todo a Lupin, que había asumido el control de ésta mientras Dumbledore se encontrara en las labores del colegio. Ojoloco Moody había estado visitando a Harry semanalmente para saber como se encontraba, lo que ponía de punta los pelos de los Dursley. Aún no les agradaba que Harry recibiera ese tipo de visitas. Pero la reticencia de Fudge de que la Orden siguiera al frente de las maniobras anti-señor-oscuro, era precisamente eso. Sin querer habían pasado por sobre su autoridad, y ahora el ministerio estaba siendo evaluado como en segundo lugar, frente a la Orden. El nombre de Fudge ya no recibía el mismo respeto, y sólo por el hecho de no haber querido asumir que Voldemort había retornado hace más de un año.  
  
-Maldito viejo... – refunfuñó Ron, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba a punto de cerrar su libro, cuando Hermione decidió seguir con el cuestionario.  
  
-¿Cuál es la clasificación de los minerales según Yabir y Al-Razi?  
  
-¿Y quienes son esos? – preguntó Ron, desconcertado por aquellos contenidos.  
  
Hermione se abstuvo de poner en blanco sus ojos, para poder contestarle, pero Harry se le había adelantado.  
  
-Espera... creo que tengo algo anotado por aquí... – buscó entre sus apuntes y leyó algunas notas. Luego sus ánimos decayeron.- No, creo que no... me confundí con otros alquimistas.  
  
-Hermione... ¿podemos tomarnos un minuto? ¡Por favor! – le imploró Ron, que ya había cerrado su libro y estaba por desparramarse en el suelo a descansar.  
  
-Está bien, Ron – aceptó Hermione.- Tomaremos un descanso.  
  
-Harry, ¿Cuándo nos reuniremos otra vez con los del ED? Yo ya quiero acción... – preguntó Ron, moviendo su varita frenéticamente, lo que causó que un chorro de luz saliera de ella y fuera a dar justo en el trasero de un estudiante de Slytherin.- Ups!! ¡Se me escapó! – le dijo al chico, que lo miró con desagrado, mientras él sonreía irónicamente.  
  
-Creo que esta semana tendremos la primera reunión – respondió Harry, guardando sus libros en la mochila.- Pero no sabemos si este año serán tan necesarias como el anterior...  
  
-Es verdad – repuso Hermione.- Aún no nos han presentado al nuevo profesor...  
  
Era cierto. El sucesor de Umbridge aún no había aparecido en el colegio y nadie tenía idea quien sería. Y aunque ya había pasado casi un mes desde el inicio de clases, Dumbledore tampoco había dicho nada en la ceremonia de bienvenida, por lo que los alumnos se preguntaban si sería un completo inútil como Dolores, o un farsante, como el falso Moody, o un medio humano, como Lupin, o un imbécil como Lockhart, o en último caso, un tartamudo traidor como Quirrell. Ya no sabían a qué atenerse. Lo único que rogaban era que Snape no asumiera como tal y dejara de enseñar Pociones.  
  
-o-  
  
-¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó Ron a Harry cuando salieron del salón de Binns, luego del examen.  
  
-No sé... creo que como siempre – respondió Harry, alzando los hombros. No tenía ganas de hablar de ello.  
  
-Por lo menos no olvidé lo que dijo Hermione de Bolos de Mendes – dijo Ron, satisfecho consigo mismo. En realidad era lo único que no había olvidado.  
  
Doblaron en la esquina que daba a uno de los corredores centrales y vieron que cerca de ellos se había formado un tumulto. Varios alumnos de Slytherin rodeaban a un par de chicas, entre ellos Draco Malfoy y sus amigotes, repartiéndose algunos libros y posesiones que seguramente serían de ellas, por que las dos corrían tratando de que se las devolvieran. Ron y Harry corrieron hacia el lugar y se dieron cuenta de que eran Luna y Anna.  
  
-¡Por favor! Ya devuélvannoslos - pedía Anna, moviéndose en todas direcciones para recuperar su mochila.  
  
-Los acusaremos con el profesor Flitwick – dijo Luna, en tono retador, tratando de coger sus cuadernos de las manos de los chicos.  
  
-¡Uuuuuuyyyyy... mira qué miedo tengo! – exclamó Draco, riendo con sorna.- ¿Qué pueden hacer Lunática Lovegood y Anna Banana contra nosotros?  
  
-Déjalas tranquilas, Malfoy – dijo Harry apareciendo entre los tipos de Slytherin.  
  
-Oh... "San Potter" el defensor de los pobres y desgraciados – dijo Draco fríamente, mientras le pasaba la mochila de Anna a otro de sus compañeros.- Métete en tus asuntos, idiota.  
  
-Aquí el único idiota eres tú – dijo Ron, apretando los puños. Malfoy ya le estaba dando razones para golpearlo.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer, Weasley? – Draco se había acercado hasta Ron amenazándolo con la mirada. Anna y Luna estaban detrás de él, observándolo todo. Anna estaba roja de furia.- ¿Me vas a golpear?  
  
-No... yo lo haré...  
  
Anna había alzado el puño al momento que Draco volteaba. Estaba dispuesta a hacerle daño. Pero Malfoy fue más rápido y se agachó justo a tiempo. El golpe de Anna no dio con su objetivo... en realidad casi, por que fue a dar justo en la cara de Ron. Los alumnos de Slytherin estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Ron caía hacia atrás, sujetándose sólo de Harry, que caía con él. El susto se reflejó en las expresiones de las chicas.  
  
-¡Lo siento, lo siento! Yo no quería... – exclamó Anna, corriendo hacia Ron, para examinar su mejilla.  
  
-¡Auch, pegas duro! – dijo Ron, sobándose a causa del golpe.  
  
-Ahora hasta las mujeres te vencen, Weasley – dijo Malfoy, riéndose aún por el golpe de Anna.  
  
-Cállate, idiota – dijo Harry, sacando la varita.- O te convertiré en hurón...  
  
Malfoy palideció. El recuerdo que le había dejado Moody dos años atrás aún estaba fresco en su memoria. Tiró los libros de las chicas al suelo, lo mismo que hicieron sus compañeros, y se retiraron rápidamente, lanzando maldiciones. Luna, reía sin parar, mientras que Anna aún se disculpaba con Ron por lo sucedido.  
  
-No importa... ya se me pasará – dijo Ron ayudándole a recoger los libros.  
  
-Muchas gracias por defenderme – le dijo Anna, sonriéndole y haciendo que sus ojos desaparecieran en dos líneas oblicuas. Y sin aviso alguno, se lanzó al cuello de Ron y lo abrazó amablemente.  
  
Ron se había quedado sin habla, y los chicos también.  
  
-¿Por qué no me esperaron después de...?  
  
Hermione había llegado a la escena y se quedó detenida a unos metros de ellos, muy sorprendida. Anna soltó a Ron y volvió a sonreír, para dirigirse a Harry.  
  
-Muchas gracias a ti también, Harry – pero sólo lo miró y se llevó sus cosas y a Luna, rápidamente. La escena era incómoda para todos.  
  
-Lo siento, Hermione – dijo Harry, volviéndose hacia la chica. – Creímos que nos alcanzarías luego.  
  
-Eeehhh... pues – por alguna razón, a Hermione le costaba hablar. Reaccionó al cabo de unos instantes.- No... es que me demoré un poco con las respuestas. Me... me había faltado pergamino.  
  
-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Ron, volviendo a reaccionar también. Harry era el único que se sentía fuera de lugar.  
  
Sin hablar, los tres se dirigieron a la sala común. Ron aún tenía en su mente el abrazo de Anna.  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
N/A: bien, fin del segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Yaiza: Hola, gracias por tu review. Eres la primera... jejeje. Bien, espero que este también te haya gustado. Pero te digo una cosa... nadie sabe (ni siquiera sospechan) lo que quiere Banana. XD Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Vale: Hola... ya actualicé. Ojalá este capítulo también te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Sara fénix black: Hola. Como ves puse a Ron tal como me gusta: despistado y temeroso. (Me encanta cuando Rupert Grint pone caras de susto XD) Bueno, espero que puedas seguir esta historia y te guste. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
AmY LeE 43: hola, gracias por tu review. A mí también me encanta esta pareja... es como la típica "Quién te quiere te aporrea" jejeje, eso me gusta. Ojalá te haya gustado la actualización. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Lil Granger: Holitas... ¿co ta amiga mía? Espero que bien. Pues sí, el otro tenía que terminar por que no hay mal que dure 100 años... (o 100 capítulos, jejeje) Mi mamá también me dice que estoy loca cuando me pongo a reír frente al computador, estallo en risas y ella queda marcando ocupado... XD Sí, Rowling debería poner cosas así en los libros... le daría un poco más de sabor a la historia. Pero espero que sí ponga algo de amor con Ron y Hermione... o si no la asesino ¬¬ Bueno, ahora debo estudiar porque después de tres semanas de paro vienen los exámenes. Y.Y Bien, cuídese. Tanina Potter.  
  
Okey... continuará... 


	3. Sentirse extraña

"EL INICIO DE TODO" por Tanina Potter.  
  
Capítulo 3: SENTIRSE EXTRAÑA.  
  
Había estado despierta desde las seis, leyendo "Guía de Transformaciones, nivel avanzado" sentada en la cama. Sus compañeras de cuarto aún no despertaban, pero faltaba poco para que lo hicieran. Debía entender lo más pronto posible el capítulo 4 del libro para estar al día con la materia, aunque en realidad iba algo adelante. McGonagall le había felicitado por su último trabajo, pero no se sentía satisfecha con lo último. Sabía que podía dar más... aunque tampoco debía sobre exigirse mucho, o terminaría estresada como en tercer año. Miró hacia la ventana. El sol estaba alumbrando con fuerza en ese instante, así que quitó su varita de la mesa y dijo "Nox" para apagar la luz que salía de ella. Corrió una de las cortinas de su cama adoselada y vio que Lavender comenzaba a despertar.  
  
-¿Qué tal Herm? – preguntó. Su voz estaba cargada de sueño y los ojos aún se le entrecerraban.  
  
-Qué tal... – respondió la chica.  
  
-No me digas que estás estudiando a esta hora – dijo Lavender, tratando de quitarse el sueño de los ojos y bajando de su cama.  
  
-Desde las seis – respondió Hermione. Cerró el libro y también bajó de la cama.- Pero creo que ya es hora de levantarse.  
  
-¿Vas a ducharte? – preguntó Lavender, al ver que Hermione tomaba su uniforme y una toalla de su baúl.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Okey, pero no demores demasiado – le recalcó su compañera.- Habemos otras que nos tomamos nuestro tiempo...  
  
-Ya lo creo – respondió Hermione sonriendo ante el comentario de Lavender. Sabía que ella y Parvati ocupaban el baño casi toda la mañana, antes de clases y tenía que demorarse poco si no quería hacerlas llegar tarde.  
  
Entró en el baño y se quitó el pijama. Dio el agua y se metió bajo el chorro, sintiendo toda la frescura de ésta y despertándose del todo. Quería desconectarse del mundo por unos instantes, aunque fuera con una ducha. Pero el mundo no la apartaba de sus pensamientos, y por una fracción de segundo se le cruzó una palabra por su cabeza: "Ron" El día anterior lo había visto abrazado a una chica y sus ideas se estancaron en cosas de segundos. ¿Por qué estancada? Tendría que haberse sentido feliz por él... (porque es su amigo, porque lo bueno que le pase debería causarle alegría) o por lo menos indiferente (si Ron quiere tener amigas, yo no me opongo) Pero aquella escena le había sorprendido. ¿Sería acaso que era raro ver a Ron con alguna chica? No lo sabía... aunque dos años antes Ron había ido al baile de navidad con Padma Patil, hermana de Parvati. Pero aquello le había dado exactamente lo mismo. Total, ella también iba acompañada y por un chico muy cotizado: Viktor Krum. Pero también se había enojado por la actitud de Ron... ¿celoso? "No, estaba ofuscado por que según él no estaba apoyando a Harry" se dijo. ¿O acaso tendría que ver con la chica? Anna se llamaba... ¿Anna Banana? "No, tiene que ser un apodo" pensó Hermione, a pesar de no poder ocultar una leve sonrisa. Pero, ¿por qué estancada? Recordaba haber salido del salón, pensando aún en las respuestas que había puesto y cuando vio que ni Harry ni Ron se hallaban cerca, comenzó a buscarlos. Había avanzado por el pasillo hasta que escuchó voces a la vuelta. "Cállate, idiota. O te convertiré en hurón..." ese había sido Harry, de seguro. Su voz era inconfundible. Luego escuchó a Ron: "No importa... ya se me pasará", hubo otra frase más, pero no alcanzó a entenderla. Así que cuando dobló en la esquina vio como Anna se aferraba al cuello del pelirrojo. Ella había sonreído al verla llegar... pero, ¿qué clase de sonrisa era esa? No era irónica, no era de felicidad... era cómo si quisiera demostrarle lo fácil que era abrazar a alguien. Lo fácil que era expresarle a alguien lo que se siente. Luego le había dicho a Harry: "muchas gracias a ti también" y había volado con Luna hacia el otro lado. Ron no había mencionado nada de aquello y se había refugiado en el dormitorio y sólo por Harry se había enterado de lo sucedido. Todo esto le parecía extraño... ¿qué hay de malo en que Ron tenga amigas? O debería preguntarse, ¿qué hay de malo en que Ron tenga una... una...? "¿Tanto te cuesta decir NOVIA, Hermione Granger?" se preguntó. "No debería costarme... ¿o sí?"  
  
-¡¡Hermione!! – escuchó la voz de Lavender en la puerta del baño.- llevas casi veinte minutos...  
  
"¡Veinte minutos!" exclamó. Se miró las manos y sus dedos arrugados la devolvieron a la realidad. Cerró el grifo y salió envuelta en su toalla hacia el exterior. Afuera la esperaban Lavender y Parvati, cada una con un cepillo de dientes y una toalla en la mano.  
  
-Creíamos que te había tragado el grifo – dijo Parvati, riendo tontamente.  
  
-Ya estábamos apostando a que estarías nadando con el calamar gigante – añadió Lavender. Las dos rieron tontamente.  
  
-No... eeehhh, me quedé pensando un rato – dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿En qué? – preguntó Lavender.  
  
-O mejor dicho... ¿En quién? – corroboró su amiga.  
  
Hermione sólo sonrió y les dejó el paso libre. Secó su cuerpo y se puso el uniforme. Reunió sus libros y bajó a la sala común. Se encontró con Ginny, quien terminaba una tarea rodeada de libros.  
  
-Hola, Herm – saludó ella.  
  
-¿Qué tal, Ginny? – preguntó Hermione, acercándose a su amiga. Vio que escribía una tarea para Snape. - ¿Pociones?  
  
-Sí... odio a Snape – dijo Ginny, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- "35 centímetros de pergamino sobre los usos de la piedra lunar"  
  
-¿Para cuando es? – quiso saber Hermione.  
  
-Para pasado mañana... llevo solamente veinte centímetros y no sé que más escribir – respondió Ginny. En algo tenía que parecerse a su hermano.  
  
-Si quieres te puedo ayudar...  
  
-¿Lo harías?  
  
-Sí, pero ya es tarde... debo irme a clases.- respondió Hermione. Ginny también cerró sus libros y los guardó en su mochila.- En la tarde te ayudo, ¿está bien?  
  
-Okey... bajaré contigo, también se me hace tarde.  
  
Salieron a través del retrato de la dama gorda y avanzaron por los pasillos que las llevarían a las salas de clases. Ginny tenía Adivinación ("Todavía no logro ver nada en esa maldita bola de cristal" dijo Ginny, haciendo que Hermione riera.) La chica de cabellos castaños se dirigía a Aritmancia, una de las pocas clases que no compartía con sus amigos Harry y Ron. Al llegar a las primeras escaleras vieron venir a dos chicas de la casa de Ravenclaw. Una de ellas con unas grandes orejas puntiagudas que sobresalían entre sus rubios cabellos.  
  
-¿Qué les pasó a tus orejas, Luna? – preguntó Ginny, entre sorprendida y divertida.  
  
-Oh, nada... un chico de Slytherin hizo un hechizo y parece que rebotó – respondió Luna, sin darle demasiada importancia a la situación.  
  
-Fue uno de los amiguitos de Draco Malfoy – agregó Anna.- Uno que parece quaffle tamaño familiar...  
  
-JA-JA- JA... sí, y que se corta el pelo como con un machete – añadió Luna.  
  
Las cuatro chicas rieron con ganas. Cuando Ginny pudo controlar su risa, habló.  
  
-Debe de haber sido Crabbe.  
  
-Sí, yo creo... – asintió Luna.- Pero no importa, ¿A que no parezco una elfa de esas de los cuentos?  
  
-Un poco – dijo Hermione, en su primera intervención en la plática.- Pero lo que no me explico es cómo Crabbe logró hacer un buen hechizo...  
  
-O como logró pronunciarlo correctamente – añadió Ginny.  
  
Más risas. Después de unos segundos de no poder articular palabra, se pusieron serias súbitamente.  
  
-¿Pensaste en lo que te propusimos? – le preguntó Ginny a Anna. La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dirigió su mirada a Hermione. Cuando la volvió hacia Ginny le dijo:  
  
-Algo, pero... – las apartó un poco de la presencia de la chica para poder hablar con ellas más en confianza. Hermione de pronto se sintió fuera de lugar. Alcanzó a escuchar un poco.- Ella no tiene que saberlo...  
  
-Pero ella es su amiga – había dicho Luna.- Puede ayudarnos en algo...  
  
-No sé – respondió Anna, mirando hacia otro costado.- Es mejor ocupar el plan que teníamos antes... es más directo.  
  
-Si quieres hacerlo así, yo no te discuto – aceptó Ginny, sonriendo.- Tú eres la interesada.  
  
-o-  
  
-¡Oh, genial! Tenemos salida a Hogsmeade...  
  
Hermione oyó la noticia de voz de Seamus Finnigan. Harry y Ron también estaban en la sala común, mirando el panel de avisos. Estaban vestidos con los uniformes de Quidditch. Harry ya tenía permiso para jugar. La decisión de Umbridge había sido invalidada por el propio Fudge ante las peticiones de la Orden. De seguro tendrían algún entrenamiento en la tarde, con el poco equipo que les quedaba. Necesitaban reclutar dos cazadoras (o cazadores) más. Ginny ya había tomado el puesto de Katie Bell y ahora sólo faltaba reemplazar a Alicia y Angelina. Aunque también estaban pensando en cambiar a los golpeadores, Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper. No eran la mejor dupla, pero hasta que no encontraran a otros lo suficientemente buenos para compararse con Fred y George, iban a necesitar de sus presencias.  
  
-Hay salida este sábado – declaró Harry, viendo acercarse a Hermione.  
  
-Qué bien – declaró Hermione. Dejó sus libros sobre la mesa de la sala.- aprovecharé para comprar algunas plumas y algo de pergamino.  
  
-Volveré a llenarme los bolsillos de dulces de Honeydukes – dijo Ron, imaginando el sabor de los dulces en su boca.- Dean me ha dicho que salieron unos nuevos... "Vamp-teeth" se llaman.  
  
-¿Y qué tienen de bueno? – preguntó Harry, sentándose en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea.  
  
-Ah, pues... hacen que te crezcan los colmillos, como los vampiros, por una hora – respondió Ron. Sonrió al pensar en aquellos dientes.- Me encantaría asustar a Malfoy...  
  
Hizo como que le salían unos enormes colmillos de su boca y comenzó a molestar a Harry, alzando los brazos. Harry reía y se hacía el asustado. "¡Prometo no ser más un imbécil!" exclamaba. "No" decía Ron. "No prometas imposibles". Hermione no pudo contener la risa y se derrumbó en otro de los sillones. Miró la chimenea, donde el fuego desprendía un calor intenso. "Ella no tiene que saberlo." La voz de Anna resonó en su cabeza y también recordó las palabras de Ginny "Tú eres la interesada" ¿Interesada en qué? ¿Acaso en... Ron?. Desvió su mirada hacia su amigo. No era imposible que alguien se fijara en él. Pero hasta hace poco que se había percatado de ello. Sería el verlo todos los días lo que hizo que no notara demasiado los cambios de su amigo. Pero ya era casi absurdo no notarlo. Siempre había sido el más alto de los tres, y ahora debía de ir por el metro ochenta. "¡Metro ochenta!" pensó Hermione. "¿Dónde tenías la cabeza, eh?" Parecía mentira que midiera más que su propio padre. Las ropas a menudo le quedaban cortas y había tenido que darle basta a sus pantalones más de tres veces el año anterior. Su nariz, antes larga y puntiaguda, ya estaba de acuerdo a su porte y el cabello se le desordenaba en algunas partes por falta de corte. Su cabello rojo, aún más intenso que al principio, tenía un estilo más juvenil. Siempre había sido delgado y de grandes pies, pero ahora estaba notando que la espalda se le había ensanchado y que sus piernas se hacían más fuertes conforme pasaban los entrenamientos de Quidditch.  
  
-Hey... ¿Qué tanto me miras?  
  
La voz de Ron la sacó sus pensamientos. Notó que se ponía colorada y desvió sus ojos hacia el fuego.  
  
-N-nada... – dijo Hermione.- Estaba mirando el vacío...  
  
-Ah – dijo Ron, levantando una ceja como si no le creyera.- Pensé que me mirabas.  
  
-¿Y por qué tendría que mirarte a ti? – preguntó Hermione, levantando los ojos hasta confrontarlos con los de Ron.- ¿Acaso eres tan importante como para dedicarte más atención?  
  
-Ya te pusiste idiota... – dijo Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
  
-¿A quién le dices idiota? – preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-A ti... que eres más pesada que un yunque – dijo Ron, enojándose él también.  
  
-¿Y tú? ¿No te has mirado en un espejo? – exclamó Hermione, poniéndose colorada, pero esta vez de rabia.- No sé como tu cuello soporta semejante cabeza...  
  
-¡Podrían dejar de discutir! – les pidió Harry, viendo que la cosa se ponía color de hormiga.  
  
-¡Él empezó! – declaró Hermione, lanzándole una asesina mirada a Harry.  
  
-¡No, tú empezaste! – exclamó Ron.  
  
Hermione se levantó indignada y quiso salir de la escena.  
  
-¡No sé como Anna te soporta! – chilló mientras corría hacia las escaleras y desaparecía hasta los dormitorios.  
  
Harry y Ron se quedaron callados un minuto. Luego voltearon sus cabezas para mirarse sin entender nada.  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Anna en esta discusión? – preguntó Ron, atónito por las palabras de su amiga.  
  
-No lo sé – dijo Harry. Luego sonrió y miró pícaramente a Ron.  
  
-¿Por qué sonríes así? – preguntó el pelirrojo, extrañado por la actitud de Harry.  
  
-Por nada... – dijo Harry, sosteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios. – Será mejor que vayamos a reunirnos con el equipo.  
  
-Sí, está bien – dijo Ron, tomando su escoba, que había dejado apoyada en uno de los sillones.  
  
-o-  
  
-¡Es un idiota! – exclamó Hermione, lanzando un cojín contra la pared de los dormitorios. Estaba ofuscada. Ron siempre la sacaba de sus casillas. "Con ese genio nadie se podría fijar en él" pensó.  
  
-¿Quién es el idiota? – preguntó Lavender, quien entraba junto a Parvati en ese instante.  
  
-Ron... – dijo Hermione, cruzando los brazos.  
  
-¿Y qué hizo Weasley esta vez? – quiso saber Parvati.  
  
Se sentaron frente a ella, en la cama contigua. Parecía que aquello de indagar en la vida personal de los demás, más bien en la amorosa, les encantaba a las dos.  
  
-Se enojó por que creyó que lo estaba mirando – respondió Hermione.  
  
Parvati y Lavender se miraron y sonrieron.  
  
-¿Y lo estabas mirando, o no? – preguntó Lavender.  
  
-¡Claro que no! – exclamó Hermione. Frunció el ceño, lo que causó que sus amigas rieran con ganas.- ¿Cómo crees?  
  
-Pues yo hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad para mirar – declaró Lavender. Su amiga Parvati asintió.- Ron está mejor cada año... ¿no has notado sus fuertes brazos, Parvati?  
  
-Sí... pero a mí me interesa más su torso – repuso Parvati.- Aunque me desilusiono al pensar lo que hay al final de su espalda.  
  
-El pobrecito no tiene mucha carne de donde agarrarse.  
  
Las dos rieron escandalosamente. Hermione bufó con desgano, como si los comentarios de sus amigas no valieran la pena de ser escuchados. Caminó hasta la ventana y se quedó mirando el campo de Quidditch. Cinco figuras borrosas, pero de color escarlata se distinguían a lo lejos. Una mancha roja se hallaba en los postes, flotando sobre su escoba. De seguro era Ron, el guardián del equipo. Le estaban lanzando quaffles y él trataba de atajarlas. No iba del todo mal, pero aún se le pasaban algunos tiros.  
  
-¿Verdad que no hay que perder oportunidad de mirar? – preguntó Parvati, asomando su cabeza por el lado de Hermione, y haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara.  
  
-No molesten – dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.- Voy a bajar a la sala común...  
  
Oyó más risas en lo alto cuando bajaba las escaleras. Era imposible conversar con ellas. Todo lo desviaban para otro lado. Se sentó en una de los sillones y cogió uno de los libros que estaban regados en el suelo. Era de Harry, y estaba algo ajado en las puntas. "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" decía la portada. Era aquel que ella misma le había regalado en primer año. Así que se puso a leer... "hay setecientas formas de cometer una falta y todas se cometieron durante un Campeonato Mundial, en 1473..."  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
Notas de la Autora: Ah, por fin... terminé el tercer capítulo.  
  
Ahora reviews.  
  
freak: hola, disculpa por no responderte antes. Bueno, gracias por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación de este fic. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Lily McGonagall: Hola... SORRY!!! Lo siento, pero no te contesté por que cuando vi tu review ya había subido el capítulo. :-P Bien, los días en la U están por terminar, pero aún me queda entregar un trabajo y dar dos exámenes más. ¬¬ ¡¡Estoy agotada!! Espero que te haya ido bien en el examen que tenías. JE-JE-JE... hubo varios que creyeron que el sueño era realidad, entre ellos mi hermano (Sturgis) XD Me dijo: Ah! ¿Era sueño? Pucha... yo creía que era verdad. Soy malvada yo, ¿cierto? Y no, Anna no se llama Banana, es sólo el apodo... lo saqué de una película, se llama "Keeping the faith". ¡Era buenísima! (No recuerdo el título en castellano) Una sola pregunta... ¿Cómo haces esos corazoncitos que pones al final de cada review? ¡¡Explícame, please!! XD Bueno, me despido. Saludos. Cuídate mucho. Tanina Potter.  
  
Yaiza: Hola, thanks por el review. En todo caso, no se preocupen por lo que quiere Anna, no es tirado pal lado oscuro... tampoco es una vil Mary Sue. Espero que te agrade la continuación. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Sara fénix black: Hola, gracias por escribir. ¿Demasiado bonito para ser verdad? Jajaja... es cierto. Además sería muy cursi esa declaración, no sé si opines lo mismo. Pero lo de los exámenes, no lo tomes demasiado en cuenta. Era simplemente algo más de argumento para el fic... en fin. Prometo no meter la pata otra vez. (¡¡No, no prometas imposibles!! XDDDDDDD) Okey. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Vale: hola... mi hermano opina lo mismo que tú. Él quería declaración y no la hubo en verdad, sólo en los sueños de Ronnie. ¬¬ ¡Cada cosa que sueñan estos hombres! Jejeje... todavía no puedo matar a Anna, pero creo que no lo haré tampoco. En mi fic anterior maté a mucha gente y ya me siento medio asesina... XD pero espero que aprendan a conocerla un poco, aunque no les prometo nada. Bye. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
HermioneWP: Gracias. Aquí va la continuación. Tanina Potter.  
  
Gin W. Black: Gracias por tu review. Ustedes me suben mucho el ánimo, sobre todo ahora que estoy cargada de exámenes y trabajos para la Universidad. Que bueno que también te gustó "La vida continúa", sólo espero que este fic cumpla mis expectativas y las de ustedes. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Mary-Tonks: Hola, gracias por el review. Ronnie es bello... por donde lo miren, por eso siempre pongo una buena imagen de él. Pero a lo mejor sería interesante ponerlo de malo... por el lado oscuro... jejeje, no, estoy desvariando. Espero que te agrade la continuación. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Lil Granger: Hola. Jejeje... igual creo que le gano a Anna en lo torpe... soy algo así como la versión chilena de Nymphadora Tonks... XD Y bueno, aquí a Herm se le va a trabar más que la lengua. Y a Ron... jejeje, pues ya veremos si se le traba algo. Cuídate mucho y gracias por la buena onda. Tanina Potter.  
  
Okey... continuará. 


	4. Cuando todo comenzó

"El INICIO DE TODO" por Tanina Potter.  
  
Capítulo 4: CUANDO TODO COMENZÓ.  
  
Filch los esperaba a la salida del castillo, con su desagradable aspecto amargado, recogiendo los permisos de los de tercer año para visitar el pueblo. Harry, Ron y Hermione se hallaban en la fila para salir, pero ellos no tendrían que ponerles caras al celador, por que ya tenían permiso. Harry se sentía algo desesperado al ver que ni Ron ni Hermione querían ponerse en buenos términos. La discusión del día anterior todavía dejaba huellas y no se habían hablado desde entonces; sólo lo necesario para decir: "si", "no" o "como quieras". Cuando Filch dio la autorización de salir, los tres caminaron en silencio en dirección a Hogsmeade.  
  
-¿Adónde vamos a ir primero? – preguntó Harry, rompiendo el mutismo que se cernía sobre ellos.  
  
-No sé... – respondió Ron, sin darle demasiada importancia.- Yo voy a Honeydukes.  
  
-Está bien, entonces iremos allá – declaró Harry.  
  
-Yo voy a ir a "La casa de las plumas" – determinó Hermione, adelantándose a ellos.  
  
-Pero, Hermione... por qué...  
  
-Déjala, Harry – lo interrumpió Ron. – Es más cabeza dura que nadie...  
  
La vieron alejarse entre la multitud.  
  
Ellos se dirigieron entonces hacia Honeydukes, que estaba abarrotado de estudiantes de todas las casas, y se llenaron los bolsillos de dulces y chocolates de todas los colores, formas y sabores, en especial de "Vamp- teeth". Tratando de hacerse paso para pagar, Harry y Ron se toparon con Luna, Ginny y Anna, que también llevaban bolsas llenas. A Luna se le habían pasado los efectos del hechizo, por lo que sus orejas, de donde pendían aretes con forma de águilas, volvían a ser las de siempre.  
  
-¿Qué tal, Ron? – preguntó Ginny, al ver a su hermano acercarse.  
  
-Hola, Gin... – respondió el pelirrojo, sin demasiado ánimo.  
  
-¿Y ahora qué bicho le picó? – le preguntó Ginny a Harry, mientras pagaba su bolsa de dulces.- Trece sickles y dos knuts, sí, gracias.  
  
-Ha discutido con Hermione, como siempre – respondió Harry, alzando los hombros.  
  
-No es eso – reclamó Ron.- No tiene nada que ver con Hermione, es sólo que estoy algo cansado...  
  
-Okey – dijo Ginny, aunque sin creerle mucho.  
  
Salieron de la tienda. Unos estudiantes corrieron por su lado rápidamente, lo que hizo que pasaran a llevar a Anna sin querer. Su bolsa cayó al suelo y los dulces se desparramaron por todas partes. Harry entonces se agachó para ayudarla.  
  
-Adelántense – les dijo a los demás.- Pronto los alcanzaremos.  
  
Recogieron los dulces en silencio. Anna en ningún momento abrió la boca. Sólo sonrió cuando el último dulce caía en la bolsa y se ponían de pie para avanzar.  
  
-Muchas gracias – dijo al fin y corrió hasta donde estaban los demás. Harry la siguió.  
  
-Vamos a ir a "Las Tres Escobas" – declaró Ginny, cuando los vio llegar junto a ellos.  
  
-Okey. - asintió Anna.  
  
El lugar estaba a medio llenar. Encontraron una mesa al fondo del local, junto a unos estudiantes de Hufflepuff, y se sentaron los cinco, acercando otra silla más para Ron. Pidieron cervezas de mantequilla y galletas de avena para picar. Luna pidió té de alelí. Empezaron a hablar sobre trivialidades, mezclándolos con anécdotas divertidas. Los cinco aún no comprendían el porqué no se había presentado un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ya que había pasado un mes y no se sabía nada sobre él. Aquello tenía mucho que ver con sus reuniones de ED, pues dependía de la eficacia del profesor que los tomara. Anna, que no sabía demasiado acerca de aquellas reuniones, se había quedado algo rezagada en la conversación, pero tenía también ganas de saber más.  
  
-Entonces, ¿eso era lo que hacían varios de ustedes el año pasado? – le preguntó a Luna, quien se tomaba el té y comía galletas.  
  
-Sí... – dijo Luna entre mordiscos.- Pero para ese año todo era secreto...  
  
-El problema era la vieja estúpida de Umbridge – afirmó Ron, tomándose el último sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.- Ahora no sabemos si deshacerlo o seguir.  
  
-Tenemos que seguir, Harry – le dijo Ginny, mirándolo con vehemencia.- Aparte de Lupin, no hemos tenido ningún profesor mejor que tú.  
  
Harry sonrió, tratando de parecer modesto.  
  
-Gracias, pero... sabremos del ED cuando sepamos del nuevo profesor – respondió Harry.  
  
-Ah, me gustaría mucho unirme a ustedes – dijo Anna de pronto.- El año pasado no aprendí nada...  
  
-El año pasado nadie aprendió nada – corroboró Ron.  
  
Todos sonrieron, a excepción de Luna que estalló en risas y casi vuelca su taza. Anna miró a Ron a los ojos y le sonrió. Por un momento Ron sintió que le ardían las mejillas y con cierto esfuerzo también movió la boca para dibujar una sonrisa. Le gustaba ver esa expresión trazada en la cara de Anna, le hacía ver tranquila y dulce. Sus ojos pardos casi no se veían cuando sonreía y le aparecían dos margaritas en las mejillas. Las orejas se le estaban poniendo rojas, por lo que prefirió mirar hacia el costado.  
  
-Aún con un buen profesor tenemos que prepararnos aparte – objetó Ginny.- Los tiempos no están fáciles, sobre todo desde que... el Innombrable regresó.  
  
-Sí, Voldemort sigue recuperando fuerzas y... ¡Demonios, dejen de poner esas caras! – exclamó Harry al ver que los rostros de sus amigos se deformaban de terror al escuchar el nombre.- Ahora más que nunca debemos saber enfrentarlo...  
  
-Lo siento, Harry, pero ya es costumbre – declaró Luna terminándose su té de alelí para calmarse los nervios.  
  
-Sí, todavía no nos acostumbramos a decir Vo-vo-vold... ¡Rayos, no puedo! – dijo Ron con un gesto de cansancio.  
  
-Crecimos temiéndole al nombre – argumentó Anna, mordisqueando una de sus galletas. Su mirada se fundió con el vacío y de un momento a otro pareció despertar de súbito.- Pero no hablemos de cosas feas y veamos... ¿qué tal sus entrenamientos de Quidditch?  
  
-Van bien, pero... – Harry hizo un gesto silenciador que obligó a Ginny a callar.- ...pero no podemos hablar de ellos con los enemigos.  
  
-Okey... ¿Top Secret? – preguntó Luna, levantando una ceja.  
  
-Top Secret – dijeron Harry, Ron y Ginny al unísono, haciendo reír a sus compañeras.  
  
Salieron de las tres escobas treinta minutos después. Ron hubiera querido encontrar a Hermione para saber si estaba bien y disculparla por su enojo. "¿Disculparla?" pensó Ron. "¿No deberías pedirle disculpas tú?" Siempre se había hecho esas preguntas desde que discutía con Hermione, pero su orgullo era enorme y no le permitía dar el brazo a torcer tan pronto. "No, ella debería disculparse primero... luego yo reconoceré mi pequeño error." Avanzaban entre el tumulto de estudiantes, conversando sobre banalidades, hasta que Ginny se detuvo de súbito.  
  
-Olvidé mi bolsa – dijo excusándose y volviendo sobre sus pasos.- Espérenme un minuto.  
  
-¿Dónde demonios tiene la cabeza? – preguntó Ron, viendo alejarse a su hermana.  
  
-Ni idea – dijo Luna, poniendo su típica expresión soñadora.  
  
-Podemos sentarnos a esperar – sugirió Anna, mirando una banca vacía junto a una de las tiendas.  
  
La banca era algo estrecha, por lo que los cuatro quedaron un poco apretados. Ron, sentado junto a Anna, miraba en derredor buscando algo con que entretenerse. Se estaba poniendo colorado una vez más. "No puede ser" pensó Ron. "¿Qué demonios te pasa con ella?" Sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos a menudo por el ruido que hacían Luna y Harry, sentados en el otro extremo, mientras sacaban dulces de la bolsa. Un sonido casi imperceptible, pero que Ron estaba sintiendo como si fueran temblores. A los cinco minutos, vieron que Ginny volvía con su bolsa y extrañamente nerviosa.  
  
-¿Te pasó algo, Gin? – le preguntó Harry.  
  
-Eeehhh... nada, no pasa nada – respondió Ginny.  
  
Anna la miró incrédula, pero Ginny prefirió no hacer más comentarios.  
  
-Eres un glotón, Harry – le dijo Luna al chico de pronto.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry, atónito.  
  
-Ya no quedan dulces en la bolsa – respondió Luna.  
  
-XD Sorry, tenía hambre... – se disculpó Harry. Luego le cedió su bolsa a Luna.- Pero si quieres, come de los míos.  
  
-o-  
  
El conflicto entre Ron y Hermione se fue aplacando durante todo ese fin de semana, hasta que para el día lunes ya podían hablarse normalmente. Iban subiendo las escaleras en dirección al aula de DCAO. Dumbledore les había informado en la cena del día anterior, que el nuevo profesor se presentaría al día siguiente. Pero tampoco quiso dar su nombre. Estaban todos tan expectantes ante la llegada de aquel ser extraño y misterioso que les iba a dar clase, que el bullicio en la sala era casi fuera de lo común.  
  
-Ojalá volviera Lupin – oyeron decir a Seamus.- A mí no me importaría que fuera licántropo.  
  
-Lupin era el mejor – declaró Dean Thomas, añadiéndose a los comentarios de su amigo.  
  
-Sí, pero hay algunos que no piensan como ustedes – dijo Hermione, mirando entre las cabezas hacia el grupo de Slytherin, donde se encontraba Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Pero papito Malfoy ya no puede hacer mucho – repuso Harry, sonriendo con malicia.  
  
-No, ya no puede por que... ¡Oh, Dios mío!  
  
Ron se había quedado a media frase cuando todos, sin excepción, dieron vuelta las cabezas y se quedaron estupefactos. La puerta del aula se había abierto hasta atrás y por ella se había deslizado un ondulante cabello rubio, desprendiendo destellos de brillo a su paso. Un cuerpo esbelto y gracioso de tez clara. Un rostro delicado y sonriente desde los ojos hasta la boca, la cual se abrió en ese instante para decir...  
  
-Bon jour a todos. Soy Fleur Delacour, su nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
La escucharon y no pudieron creerlo. Fleur estaba ahí, de pie frente a ellos, con un montón de libros en su pecho y su varita mágica sobresaliendo de su túnica. ¿Ella? ¿Fleur Delacour? ¿Defensa contra las artes oscuras?  
  
-Bien, siento haber llegado tarde a dar este curso, pero se presentó un problema antes de venir y tuve que resolverlo... Mmm... veamos, ah sí, aquí está la lista – sacó un pergamino amarillento de entre sus libros y comenzó a revisar los nombres.- Brown, Lavender... Bulstrode, Millicent... Crabbe, Vincent... Finnigan, Seamus... Goyle, Gregory... Granger, Hermione...  
  
Así hasta que se detuvo en "Potter, Harry".  
  
-¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó.  
  
-Eeehhh... bien, creo que bien – respondió Harry, algo aturdido por la atención que Fleur le había prestado.  
  
-Qué bueno... Gabrielle te manda muchos saludos...  
  
Varios de sus compañeros aullaron como lobos y otros rieron, pero Fleur los silenció pronto. Harry se acordaba de Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur, a quien había salvado en cuarto año en la prueba del lago, pero le molestaba que sus compañeros le hicieran guiños y se rieran de él a escondidas. Fleur también se detuvo en "Weasley, Ron"  
  
-Hermano de Bill, ¿verdad?  
  
-Sí, sí, Bill... – respondió Ron. Era más de lo que podía esperar. En su última visita a Hogwarts, Ron había tratado de acercarse a Fleur por todos los medios, pero ella sólo lo ignoraba. Aunque ahora también podía adivinar la mejora de su acento. Su hermano Bill le estuvo dando clases de inglés el año anterior y por ahí se había dado algo... nada formal ni importante, porque Bill casi no pasaba en Inglaterra. Bill trabajaba en Egipto, para Gringotts.  
  
Fleur terminó la lista con "Zabini, Blaise" y movió su varita, imprimiendo algunas palabras en la pizarra. "EXPECTO PATRONUM"  
  
-Bien, sé que algunos de ustedes ya saben hacer este hechizo... – y su mirada se dirigió directamente hacia Harry. Aunque tampoco sabía que había varios alumnos más que ya dominaban algo de la técnica.- ¿Alguien me puede decir para qué sirve este hechizo?  
  
La mano de Hermione ya estaba en el aire, antes de que Fleur terminara la pregunta.  
  
-Su poder se usa contra los dementores, ya que se logran a través de recuerdos felices y los dementores son todo lo contrario.- apuntó Hermione.  
  
-Bien, cinco puntos para Gryffindor – declaró Fleur. Comenzó a pasearse por la sala.- ¿Y qué forma tienen?  
  
-Son animales – respondió Hermione, levantando el brazo otra vez.- Unos bellos animales plateados. Pero el animal depende del mago que haga el hechizo.  
  
-Muy bien, señorita Granger... ahora, repitan conmigo, sin varita por favor... "Expecto Patronum" – dijo Fleur. Todos la imitaron.  
  
-"Expecto Patronum"  
  
-o-  
  
-Eso estuvo genial – dijo Ron al llegar a la sala común.- No puedo creer que después de un año malgastado, por fin tengamos una clase decente.  
  
-Sí, eso estuvo bueno – declaró Harry, dejando su mochila sobre la mesa.  
  
-¿No te aburriste? – le preguntó Ron.- Digo, tú ya sabes todo eso y volver a la teoría no debe ser muy alentador.  
  
-No, no me he aburrido – respondió Harry.- Me acordé de las clases con Lupin... sólo espero que para la próxima, Fleur haga algo de práctica.  
  
-Sí, tenía ganas de ver a mi nutria plateada otra vez – dijo Hermione, sentándose en uno de los sofás.  
  
-Aunque con semejante profesora aprenderemos rápidamente... – agregó Ron, sonriendo pícaramente. Harry también rió, pero Hermione trató por todos los medios de no poner los ojos en blanco.  
  
-"Hombres" – murmuró Hermione. Miró sus libros un minuto y se puso de pie.- Voy a mi habitación un minuto, ya vuelvo.  
  
Se alejó por las escaleras, dejando a Harry y a Ron entre un par de estudiantes de tercer año que no les prestaban atención. Ron se había quedado mirando el fuego, pensativo. Tenía la sensación de querer decirle algo a Harry, pero no estaba muy seguro. Su amigo había abierto uno de sus cuadernos y estaba anotando algunos datos en él, sacados de un enorme volumen a su lado. "¿Será bueno contarle lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade?" pensó Ron. "A lo mejor y se burla, pero... no, Harry no es de esos" El solo hecho de pensar que Harry se riera en su cara por los pensamientos que había tenido el fin de semana, hacía que se le revolvieran las tripas. Nunca habló con nadie acerca de esas cosas. "Son cosas de mujeres" decía Ron, pero la súbita necesidad de ser escuchado, aunque fuera para recibir risas, le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro.  
  
-Harry...  
  
-Mmm  
  
-¿Cómo te cae Anna?  
  
Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo con desconcierto, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-¿Anna? ¿Por qué Anna? – preguntó Harry.  
  
-Sólo quería saber que opinas de ella, como te ha caído... no sé, es casi desconocida para nosotros – declaró Ron, sin atreverse a enfrentar sus ojos con los de Harry.  
  
-Pues... – comenzó su amigo.- Bien, supongo... he hablado poco con ella, pero se ve que es simpática.  
  
-Sí, simpática – repitió Ron.  
  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – volvió a inquirir Harry. Era una de las pocas conversaciones sobre chicas que había tenido con Ron y estaba sintiendo demasiada curiosidad por saber más.  
  
-Eh... por nada, por nada... – dijo Ron, moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Pronto sus ideas se dispararon sin pensar.- Es que... a veces pienso que... Anna me agrada...  
  
-A mí también me agrada, ya te lo dije – lo interrumpió Harry, señalándose a sí mismo.- Es bastante simpática...  
  
-Sí, lo sé... pero yo me refería a que... que me agrada como chica – declaró Ron. Su amigo sólo levantó una de sus cejas y siguió callado, esperando algo más.- A veces pienso que podría llegar a gustarme seriamente.  
  
Harry se extrañó muchísimo con las confesiones de su amigo. Por lo que sospechaba, a Ron le gustaba Hermione.  
  
-¿Y qué pasa con...? – comenzó a preguntar Harry.  
  
-Eeehhh... chicos, se nos hace tarde – la voz de Hermione los tomó desprevenidos. Estaba frente a ellos, con una expresión muy rara, como si algo le incomodara. Ron rogó con todas sus fuerzas que la chica no hubiera escuchado demasiado de la conversación.  
  
-S-sí, ya vamos – dijo Harry tomando sus libros. Ron lo siguió en silencio.  
  
¿Habría escuchado algo de sus confesiones? No sabía qué pensar. Por un lado estaba Hermione, que le inspiraba un amor bello pero difícil de confesar. Ella había sido su amiga durante muchos años y el solo hecho de no ser aceptado pondría en peligro su relación de amistad. "Ya no sería lo mismo" se dijo Ron para sí mismo. Pero del otro lado estaba Anna, esta nueva compañera que también le agradaba y confundía sus emociones. "A lo mejor" pensaba, "lo que siento por Hermione se halla desdibujado tanto que he enredado la amistad con el amor." ¡Oh, demonios! ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?  
  
.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O .O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.  
  
Notas de la autora: Fin del cuarto capítulo (disculpen la demora)  
  
Reviews...  
  
Lil Granger: Hola, como estás? Yo bien, de vacaciones... jejeje. Respecto a tu pregunta te puedo decir que Mary Sue es aquella chica que aparece en los fics (creada por la autora) y que es perfecta en todo sentido, de la cual todos los hombres de Hogwarts se enamoran. A veces viene con un buen propósito, a veces no... pero siempre termina enamorada de Harry y él de ella, juntos salvan el mundo, se casan y viven felices comiendo perdices. Tiene nombres extraños como Linda, Mandy, Candy, Melody, Cassie... Anna (XDDDDDD, no Anna no es tan Mary sue, creo) llega a Hogwarts por intercambio (¬¬ ¿Cuándo? Si en Hogwarts jamás hubo intercambio) y siempre va vestida como para un desfile de modas, aunque estén en clases. Si quieres saber más, hay un fic de "Sashka" que dedica un capítulo entero a las Mary Sue, se llama algo como "Las cosas que aprendí leyendo fics de Harry Potter" ¡Es buenísimo! Bueno, espero haber respondido satisfactoriamente tu pregunta. Que te vaya bien, saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Sara: me he tardado un poquito por falta de creatividad (¬¬ ¡cómo odio esas crisis!) y bueno, gracias por el review. ojalá este chapter te guste también. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Hanna-Weasley: Hi! Gracias por tu review. Bueno, a Ron lo puse tal como me gusta. Él es el personaje de HP que más me agrada... después viene Lupin y Harry. A mí también me costó aprender a subir fics a esta página, por que con suerte y sé decir "Hello, How are you?" en Inglés. Jejejeje... pero unas amigas me enseñaron. No tengo problema en que me escribas un e-mail a mi correo, ya veré como me hago el tiempo para responderte. Me gustaría saber qué escribes ya que este último tiempo he visto pocos fics buenos... ayer por lo menos me llevé una gran decepción de un buen título, pero no voy a decir de quién es, por si ofendo a alguien. En todo caso me agradan muchos los fics de "tabatas" (H/G), de "Ralkm Diggory", "Megawacky Max" y de "Danyliz" (R/Hr), por si te interesa verlos. Okey, me he alargado demasiado... jejeje. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Carla: Hola, a mí también me gustan los fics de Ron y Hermione, me parecen una bonita pareja (aunque si fuera la pareja Ron/Tanina, no estaría nada de mal) Okey, dejo de desvariar... espero que te agrade la continuación. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Sara fénix black: Hola... yo hace tiempo me hacía ese tipo de reflexiones, pero ya se me pasó la onda de andar mirando a cuanto hombre se me pase por delante. Claro que cuando veo a alguien que merece la pena, tampoco me hago reflexiones... sólo se me cae la baba y me quedo en blanco. XDDDDD Ahora la pregunta es ¿Se habrá dado cuenta Hermione de lo que dijo Ron? Eso lo veremos en el próximo chap. Cuídate. Saludos... Tanina Potter.  
  
Chibi Kinomoto Sakura: ¡¡¡SSSSSSÍIIIIIII!!! Me encanta cuando Ron y Hermione discuten, por que lo hacen por tonterías y ahí se les nota el amor... jejeje. Bueno, gracias por tu review, te sube el ánimo que te digan que tu fic está padrísimo... XD. Aquí va la continuación, espero que te agrade. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Gin W. Black: Hola, bueno aquí me tienes de nuevo. Gracias por tus palabras de aliento... ya pasé los exámenes y ahora queda el segundo semestre. Nuevas materias y todo eso. Sobre lo de Draco y Ginny... Mmm... no sé, creo que a Draco no le podría bajar el amor por Ginny así como así, o viceversa, si tanto se odian. Recuerda que en "La vida continúa", Draco pasó por un montón de calamidades y se quedó completamente solo, para recién darse cuenta de que le gustaba Ginny. No creo en esos cambios bruscos de personalidad. Pero Ginny no se va a quedar sola... Don't worry, que mi mente maquiavélica ya está preparando algo para ella. Jejeje... saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Lily-McGonagall: YoY ¡Estoy triste! Este fuckin ordenador no hace corazoncitos como el tuyo... lo he intentado en todos los programas en donde se puede escribir, y en ninguno funciona. Bueno, no importa... sobre lo de Ron XDDDDDDD eso es en realidad lo que opinan Lavender y Parvati (¬¬ no sé que quieren estas muchachas) pero también creo que hay algo de cierto. Ron es delgaducho y todo eso, no como Rupert Grint que está cada día mejor. Y claro que me he fijado en eso... jejeje, tengo un póster en mi pieza que me lo muestra todos los días. Pero a la hora del amor, el poto no interesa, ¿no crees? Bueno, cuídese. Tanina Potter.  
  
ophelia dakker: Hola, gracias por el review. Espero que te agrade lo que sigue. Bye. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
LUNÁTICAPOTTER: Hola, bueno aquí va la continuación. Gracias por tus palabras. Espero que esto se siga poniendo interesante... Mmm... sí, creo que sí (¬¬ más te vale, Tanina) jejeje... bueno. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
mione grint: jejeje... Lily-McGonagall opina lo mismo que tú, pero uno al final siempre encuentra de donde agarrarse. Jejeje... y bien, Harry tendría que ser demasiado mongolo (o no haber desarrollado nada de su lado femenino) para no darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Aunque yo creo que en los libros sí sabe, tiene que haber hablado con Ron sobre esto, si son tan amigos como dicen. Ginny no está del bando contrario, ¡como crees! Si se podría decir que Hermione es casi su mejor amiga (y próxima cuñada), pero Anna también es una de sus amistades. Bueno, cuídese. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Katie Lupin: hola, ¿qué era lo que significaba "SAN"? La U va bien, la próxima semana empiezo las clases de nuevo y estreno la obra de teatro... ô.Ô ¡¡Estoy muy nerviosa!! Ah, ya leí tu último capítulo... está muy bueno, pero creo que deberías leerlo en voz alta cuando lo termines por que tiene algunos problemas de redacción. Unos pocos... lo siento, pero soy bastante meticulosa en ese sentido... Okey, nos vemos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Jose: hola, sí sé que quieres que lo continúe, por eso estoy preparando una especie de apéndice, para saber que ocurrió con los personajes después del matrimonio doble entre Ron y Hermione y Draco y Ginny. Ah, te adelanto una cosa... el hijo de Ron y Hermione se llama Sean... ahí verás. Que te vaya bien. Tanina Potter.  
  
HermioneWP: Hola... jejeje, en realidad Luna le puso el apodo a Anna. Ojalá te haya gustado la continuación. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Okey... Continuará. 


	5. Cuesta reconocerlo

"EL INICIO DE TODO" por Tanina Potter.  
  
Capítulo 5: CUESTA RECONOCERLO.  
  
No pudo concentrarse para nada en la clase de Encantamientos. Por primera vez Flitwick le restó puntos a Gryffindor por su culpa. Es que las palabras de Ron aún resonaban en su cabeza, y más aún cuando tuvo que hacer pareja con él en la práctica de aquella clase. Él tampoco estaba muy concentrado que digamos. Ya había echado a perder varias bolitas de vidrio que debían hacer levitar en conjunto y obligarlas a formar una figura uniforme. La quinta vez que Ron las hizo estallar en mil pedazos, Flitwick le pidió que saliera, para que pudiera calmarse y volver a hacer el hechizo con mejoría.  
  
-Usted también, señorita Granger – le indicó Flitwick a la chica.- Salgan por unos minutos.  
  
-Pero señor...  
  
-Vaya – la interrumpió el profesor.- Les hará bien a los dos.  
  
Salieron en completo silencio, resignados ante las palabras de Flitwick. Se quedaron de pie unos minutos, sin decirse nada. Por algún motivo, ni Ron ni Hermione parecían querer hablar. Ron sólo se limitó a sentarse en el suelo, apoyado en la pared y se quedó viendo el horizonte. Hermione mientras se acomodaba en la pared de enfrente, tratando de que las ideas, arremolinadas en su cabeza, se aclararan pronto. "A veces pienso que podría llegar a gustarme seriamente", la frase de Ron todavía rondaba en su mente y no la dejaba tranquila. Si tan sólo no la hubiera escuchado sin querer... "Espera, espera, ¿Por qué demonios me enredo tanto con una frase? Se supone que Ron es solamente mi amigo y Anna es una chica y no habría nada de malo en que...". Hermione sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, como para despejar las dudas que se cernían sobre ella. Tenía que pensar en algo distinto, mmm... ¿las clases? No, si quería un tema de conversación digno con Ron, no debía hablar de las clases. ¿Anna? No, ni se te ocurra... Mmm... ¡Harry! Por algún motivo, Harry había cambiado su ánimo desde que se encontraron en el andén 9 y 3/4. No estaba triste como Hermione hubiera pensado que estaría. Pero tampoco andaba radiante. Estaba algo distante con todos, incluidos ellos.  
  
-Ron...  
  
Su amigo giró la cabeza para verla y sus ojos se enfrentaron. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuello de Hermione y descendió por su espalda. Jamás le había sucedido algo parecido, así que su primera reacción fue bajar la frente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ron.  
  
-Estoy preocupada... – dijo Hermione, levantando la vista.  
  
-¿Preocupada por qué?  
  
-Por Harry – respondió la chica.- Está muy distinto desde que entramos... ¿Has podido hablar con él sobre... bueno, sobre Hocicos?  
  
-Es cierto, pero Harry no ha hablado conmigo sobre lo que pasó en junio – repuso Ron mirando hacia otro costado. Resopló fuerte y se rascó la cabeza.- Quiere parecer fuerte...  
  
-¿No crees que pueda hacerle daño? – preguntó Hermione.- Intenta ponerse una coraza en el corazón, pero yo sé que en el fondo debe estar destrozado.  
  
-Sí...  
  
El silencio volvió a reinar en la escena. Un silencio desesperante que no lograba mantener quieta la mente de Hermione. Los minutos pasaban y no había rastros de otro tema o de Flitwick. Pronto el piso le pareció interesante, hasta que su boca se abrió sin querer.  
  
-¿Verdad que siempre estaremos juntos?  
  
Ron se sobresaltó ante las palabras de Hermione. La miró con desconcierto y quiso responder, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido. Hermione por su parte, se había llevado la mano a la boca, presa del miedo.  
  
-Yo... – comenzó a decir Ron, pero fue interrumpido por su amiga.  
  
-Digo, siempre seremos amigos ¿verdad? ...Los tres.  
  
-Eeehhh... sí, siempre.- respondió Ron. Pero la duda le carcomía los sesos.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Crees que de algún modo nos alejaremos los tres?  
  
-No, no es eso – respondió Hermione. Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia él, lentamente, hasta sentarse a su lado. Estaba algo nerviosa, inconsciente de lo que iba a hacer. Miró a Ron a la cara unos instantes y sonrió. Era una sonrisa perturbada, donde sus músculos hacían un enorme esfuerzo por contraerse. Ron también estaba algo impresionado por el accionar de su amiga. No sabía si decir algo o quedarse en silencio, pero lo que sabía con certeza era que sus pies se habían hecho de plomo y no podría moverse ni un sólo centímetro. Hermione apoyó su mentón en el hombro del pelirrojo y aspiró con fuerza el aroma que desprendía su cuello. Un aroma agradable y masculino, que hizo que se le hinchara el pecho hasta el tope. Inconscientemente fue alargando su cuello hasta quedar a la misma altura del rostro de Ron. Podía percibir el intranquilo respirar de su amigo. Podía distinguir las variaciones de colores de su iris y contar las pecas de su cara. Un instante después todo se hizo oscuro y ahora sólo escuchaba. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón galopar a mil por hora. Ron también había cerrado los ojos. Se estaba sintiendo de gelatina, incapaz de pronunciar palabra o de pensar algo coherente. El aroma de Hermione se hacía cada vez más presente en sus fosas nasales y en su cabeza. Una parte de su ser deseaba escapar de aquella situación tan embarazosa, pero la otra le pedía a gritos que se dejara llevar. Era un momento tan ansiado, tan anhelado, que sólo se había dado en sueños. En esos sueños locos que a veces lo hacían despertar de súbito por las noches y quedarse pegado por horas en las mismas imágenes. Sólo hasta que el contacto de los labios de su amiga se dejó sentir en la comisura de los suyos, Ron supo que no estaba soñando. Un contacto tan sutil y agradable, que la sensación le hizo temblar. Cientos de mariposas se arremolinaron en el estómago de Hermione, y miles de ideas se atrofiaron en su cerebro. Su parte racional no había salido a relucir para nada en ese momento y le parecía que los minutos se alargaban como en un sueño de algodón. No sabía si había dejado la realidad o era simplemente verdadero. Por primera vez en su vida se había atrevido a algo que sólo había inquietado sus más remotos pensamientos. Por primera vez se hallaba junto a Ron, besándolo.  
  
-Hermione, que...  
  
La voz de su amigo resonó en sus oídos como si fueran las campanas de una iglesia. Se separó de él y abrió los ojos, enfrentándolos nuevamente a los de Ron. Una sensación de miedo inundaba ahora su estómago y su cuerpo entero. ¿Qué rayos había hecho? ¿Por qué... por qué había besado a Ron así, tan deliberadamente? Su rostro se tensó en un intento por sonreír y hablar a la vez, pero ninguna de las dos cosas le resultó. Como si tuviera un resorte, Hermione se echó hacia atrás y quiso escapar, pero Ron la detuvo por las muñecas.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – le preguntó. Él también se hallaba confundido, presa del terror y con las ideas más que revueltas.  
  
-N-nada... no ha pasado... nada... – respondió Hermione.  
  
Ron la miró con pena, como pidiéndole explicaciones por aquella respuesta. ¿Cómo es que no había pasado nada? ¿Cómo es que fue sueño aquel contacto con sus labios que le hizo temblar? Perdió la fuerza en unos instantes; Hermione se puso de pie y echó a correr por el pasillo. La campana se dejó escuchar en ese instante y Ron volvió a la realidad. Se enojó consigo mismo por haberla dejado escapar y arremetió con la pared, dándole una fuerte patada que lamentó luego al comprobar que se había hecho daño. No, no podía quedarse ahí como estúpido dejando que las palabras se las llevara el viento. También echó a correr como lo había hecho Hermione momentos antes y empezó a buscarla entre la multitud de alumnos que salía de clase. Quería preguntarle una vez más qué había pasado, quería saber que rayos había cruzado su mente en ese minuto, quería... quería saber si ella también sentía lo mismo que él sentía y que le estaba carcomiendo los sesos y el corazón.  
  
No tardó en hallarla junto al lago, donde miles de veces habían estado juntos... los tres, pero al fin y al cabo juntos. Estaba llorando y maldiciendo, arrojando piedras al agua con fiereza. Se había mojado los zapatos y los calcetines en la orilla, pero la humedad parecía importarle un reverendo rábano en ese momento.  
  
-Hermione, ¿por qué... por qué me besaste? – preguntó Ron, acercándose lentamente hacia ella.  
  
-Fue un error.- masculló la chica, al tiempo que arrojaba otra piedra al lago.- Lo siento, Ron, yo no quise...  
  
-¿No quisiste? – preguntó Ron, desconcertado.- Hermione, un beso no se da por que sí, tiene que haber algo detrás y...  
  
-¡No hay nada! No hay nada detrás, ¿entiendes? – exclamó Hermione. Dio media vuelta para mirarlo a la cara, pero no pudo soportar ver su rostro acongojado y desesperado por una respuesta decente, así que volvió a mirar el lago.- Ron, nosotros somos amigos... siempre lo seremos, tú mismo lo dijiste... es en serio, fue sólo... lo hice sin pensar.  
  
-Hermione no digas esas cosas – Ron se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros, dándola vuelta hacia él. Tenía la cabeza gacha.- Es cierto que somos amigos, pero no me cabe en la cabeza que tú, sobre todo tú... hagas las cosas sin pensar. Dime, por favor, ¿qué pasó?  
  
-No pasó nada, ya te lo dije – respondió Hermione. Aspiró una bocanada de aire y continuó.- Fue... fue una muestra de amistad, es todo.  
  
-Por favor...  
  
-¡¡Amistad!! – gritó Hermione soltándose de los brazos de Ron.- Tú y yo somos y siempre seremos amigos, ¿entiendes? A-MI-GOS... los tres, tú, Harry y yo. No pidas más explicaciones, por favor.  
  
Se alejó de nuevo, fundiéndose entre las ramas de los árboles del bosque prohibido hasta salir a la casa de Hagrid. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas a más no poder y ya no podía pensar. Como un rayo subió las escaleras hasta la sala común, abriéndose paso por el retrato de la dama gorda después de decir la contraseña. Se hizo humo entre los estudiantes y se dirigió a su habitación, dispuesta a arremeter contra quien se le cruzara en el camino con tal de calmar sus ánimos. Los perjudicados fueron sus libros, quienes se estrellaron contra las paredes más cercanas y se deshojaron en algunas partes.  
  
-¡Imbécil! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – gritó en voz alta más para sí misma que para el resto del mundo.- ¡¡¿Por qué echaste todo a perder?!!  
  
Se derrumbó en su cama y cubrió su rostro con la almohada. "¿Por qué echar a perder una amistad tan duradera por un inútil beso?" se preguntaba. "¡¡Argh, eres una tonta Hermione Granger!! ¿Fue acaso por lo que dijo ayer? Pero... ¡¡qué importa!! Es normal que a Ron pueda gustarle una chica, lo raro sería que le gustara un chico... pero Ron no es así. Y tú la muy estúpida... lo besaste. ¿¿Por qué??"  
  
Eran tantas las interrogantes que se hacía en ese momento, que no oyó entrar a sus compañeras de habitación. Lavender se plantó frente a ella con la mochila de Hermione en sus manos.  
  
-La olvidaste en la sala – le dijo, dejándola en la cama.- Harry se llevó la de Ron. ¿Qué te sucede, Hermione?  
  
-Nada... – respondió Hermione.  
  
-¿No me digas que discutiste con Ron otra vez? – preguntó Parvati, sentándose a los pies de la cama.  
  
-No pregunten, ¿quieren? – las atajó Hermione.  
  
-Okey... está bien, no te preguntaremos nada – repuso Lavender. Sonrió a Parvati y habló.- Pero sigo pensando que ustedes cada día parecen más marido y mujer.  
  
Las dos rieron sonoramente y salieron de la habitación. Hermione se quitó la almohada de la cara y frunció el ceño. "Marido y mujer, sí claro" masculló irónicamente. Se dio cuenta entonces del desastre que había causado. Los libros seguían desperdigados por todas partes y varias de sus cosas se habían roto o astillado. Sacó la varita y empezó a ordenar.  
  
-¡Accio, Accio! ¡Reparo! ¡Accio!  
  
-o-  
  
Ron por su parte se había quedado atónito por la respuesta de su amiga. "Tú y yo somos amigos y siempre lo seremos" había dicho ella. La frase seguía retumbándole en los oídos como si hubiera escuchado un gong oriental. ¿Cómo puede ser un beso tan dulce y sutil, tan cargado de emociones, una simple muestra de amistad? "Se ha vuelto loca" pensó Ron. Se encaminó por las orillas del bosque prohibido y anduvo por los terrenos del colegio hasta llegar a los campos de Quidditch. El equipo de Ravenclaw practicaba en ese momento. Subió hasta las gradas más altas y se quedó ahí, sentado, mirando el horizonte. Lo hubiera dado todo por volver a percibir el aroma de Hermione en su nariz, por sentir el contacto de sus labios en los suyos, por decirle algo más que "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"  
  
-¿Una banana?  
  
Se sobresaltó al oír aquella frase. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que Anna había llegado hasta él y le ofrecía fruta. Traía una bolsa de papel en sus manos, bastante abultada.  
  
-Hola... gracias – dijo Ron, tomando la banana que Anna le regalaba. Quitó la cáscara y comió la fruta.  
  
-¿Te gusta la banana? – preguntó Anna.  
  
-Sí... me gusta.- respondió Ron. Luego reaccionó a sus palabras y sonrió.- Suena algo feo, ¿no crees?  
  
Anna también rió por el comentario de Ron y asintió.- Es verdad, suena algo feo... ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?  
  
-¿Lo dices por que Ravenclaw está practicando? – preguntó Ron, dándole otro mordisco a su banana.  
  
-No, no es eso... es que siempre andas con tu amigo Harry y con... con... ¿ cómo se llama?  
  
-Hermione. – completó Ron. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pronunciar su nombre.  
  
-Sí, ella... ¿les pasó algo? – preguntó Anna.  
  
-No, nada. Flitwick me echó de clase y pues... –obviamente iba a omitir la parte del beso.- pues aquí estoy, dando vueltas hasta después del almuerzo.  
  
-Mmm... entonces podemos quedarnos juntos, ya sabes, para que no se haga tan larga la espera.- le sugirió Anna. Lo miró directamente a los ojos por un rato, sin pestañear, hasta que Ron comenzó a sentirse incómodo.  
  
-¿Qué... qué tengo? – preguntó Ron, angustiado. A Anna se le estaban llenando de lágrimas los ojos.- ¿Qué haces?  
  
-Resistencia ocular – respondió la chica. Sonrió ampliamente y volvieron a formársele aquellas margaritas en las mejillas que Ron había notado en "Las tres escobas". Cuando ya no pudo más, cerró los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas.- Estás triste...  
  
-¿Triste? ¿Quién, yo? – preguntó Ron, medio aturdido por las declaraciones de la chica.  
  
-Sí, estás triste... mi intuición femenina me dice que te pasó algo y estás triste por ello.- repuso Anna.  
  
-¿Tú intuición femenina? – preguntó Ron, más atolondrado a medida que avanzaba la conversación.  
  
-Sí, pero es obvio que no querrás contarme por que apenas me conoces.- agregó la chica. Suspiró un momento e hizo un gesto de conformidad.- Mira, hagamos una cosa... supongamos que yo soy tu amiga de toda la vida...  
  
-No hables de amistad – masculló Ron, cerrando los ojos.  
  
-Okey, entonces soy tu compañera de toda la vida y puedes confiar en mí, vamos... no le contaré nada a Ginny ni a nadie. A lo mejor hasta te puedo ayudar.  
  
Volvió a sonreír. Ron se la quedó viendo un rato y se sintió indefenso ante aquel rostro. Le gustaba contemplarlo, fijarse en cada detalle que había en él, en los hoyuelos que se le formaban cada vez que reía y en sus ojos pardos que se transformaban en dos líneas oblicuas de vez en cuando. Era guapa, de eso no había duda, pero no una súper modelo con rostro de muñeca de porcelana. (N/A: No es una vil Mary Sue) De repente aparecía una que otra espinilla que el maquillaje no había podido ocultar, y su cabello castaño se despeinaba en las puntas. Pero a Ron aquello le tenía sin cuidado, había algo más en Anna que hacía que le gustara. Se preguntó si ella besaba tan dulce como Hermione.  
  
-Es uno de mis hermanos mayores – respondió Ron. A pesar de sus palabras, estaba claro que Anna no era su compañera de toda la vida.  
  
-¿Le pasó algo? – preguntó Anna.  
  
-Está enamorado de una chica hace mucho, pero ella sólo le quiere como amigo – repuso Ron.  
  
-¿Y tu hermano... le dijo a esa chica que le gusta? – preguntó Anna.  
  
Ron la miró desconcertado. "¿Cómo es que las mujeres tienen preguntas y respuestas para todo?" se preguntó.  
  
-No, pero eso no es todo... – le dijo. Anna había sacado otra banana de la bolsa que traía y comenzó a comer de nuevo – ahora resulta que apareció otra chica en su vida y eso lo complica todo.  
  
Notó que las mejillas se le coloreaban de súbito. A Anna también se le teñían las mejillas mientras lo miraba. Su corazón se aceleró de repente y quitó la vista de su compañera.  
  
-Eso está más complicado – repuso Anna, mordisqueando la fruta.- Tu hermano está demasiado confundido, según lo que veo. Yo creo que debería poner sus ideas y sentimientos en orden, pensarlo todo con la cabeza fría, sí ya sé que cuesta – agregó al ver que Ron abría la boca para protestar.- ... pero no es imposible. Ron, habla con tu hermano y dile que escuche a su corazón.  
  
-¿Y eso cómo se hace? – preguntó el pelirrojo.  
  
-Tú sólo te darás cuenta. – respondió Anna.  
  
Ron se sorprendió por la última frase. ¿Acaso se habría dado cuenta Anna que el cuento del hermano no era más que una farsa? O sea, se lo dijo a él, directamente a él, como si hubiera sabido."Definitivamente deberían escribir un libro sobre lo que piensan las chicas" se dijo Ron. "haría las cosas más fáciles"  
  
-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – le dijo a Anna, después de un rato de silencio.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
Anna ya iba por su tercera banana, cuando se detuvo a escuchar la pregunta de Ron.  
  
-¿Por qué te dicen "Anna Banana"?  
  
Casi se le atora la fruta en su garganta al oír las palabras del chico. Se largó a reír un rato, hasta que pudo calmarse y volver a respirar tranquila. Ron creyó que tendría que llevarla a la enfermería, de no ser porque Anna volvía a la normalidad.  
  
-Me dicen así por esto – respondió, señalando la bolsa con bananas.- Tengo una insuficiencia de potasio en mi organismo y debo sustituirlo con comidas ricas en potasio, como el plátano, banana o como le quieras decir.  
  
-¿En serio? – preguntó Ron con sorpresa.  
  
-Sí, Luna se dio cuenta de ello en segundo año y de ahí que me dice "Anna Banana"- respondió. Giró la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo, hacia los campos y se dio cuenta que un chico les hacía señas con el brazo. Era Harry, con el bolso de Ron en su otra mano. Guardó las bananas restantes y se sorprendió a sí misma silbando como si nada. Ron también vio a su amigo y le indicó que subiera.  
  
-Lo dejaste en el salón – le dijo al pelirrojo, dándole el bolso. Pronto se percató de la presencia de Anna.- Hola, ¿cómo estás?  
  
-Bien... – respondió Anna.  
  
-¿Y Hermione? ¿No estaba contigo cuando salieron de la sala? – preguntó Harry, dirigiéndose a su amigo.  
  
-No ya no está conmigo – respondió Ron con amargura.  
  
-No se habrán vuelto a pelear ¿o sí?- inquirió Harry, ceñudo. Ya era habitual para él que sus amigos se pelearan como perro y gato, pero no le agradaba el hecho de quedar en el medio cuando eso sucedía.  
  
-Casi... – respondió Ron.  
  
-Como sea, tenemos que reunirnos esta noche con el ED – explicó Harry. – ahora que llegó la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, decidiremos nuestro futuro.  
  
-Hablas como Trelawney – le dijo Ron, riéndose de su comentario.- Está bien, ¿en el mismo lugar de siempre?  
  
-Sí, séptimo piso.- respondió. Luego se dirigió a Anna.- ¿Puedes avisarle a Luna? Yo ya hablé con Ginny hace un rato y dijo que no tendría problema en avisar al resto.  
  
-Está bien – respondió Anna, mirando de pronto a Ron y sonriéndole. Ron también sonrió.  
  
-Y si quieres, también puedes venir – le dijo Harry, dirigiéndole una sonrisa amable.  
  
Anna asintió en silencio y echó a andar, con la bolsa de bananas en las manos, a través de las gradas. Había vuelto a ponerse roja. Harry y Ron se quedaron un rato en ellas hasta que la chica se perdió de vista.  
  
-¿Sigues pensando que podría llegar a gustarte seriamente? – le preguntó a Ron, cuando vio que Anna estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlos.  
  
Ron alzó las cejas y frunció los labios, haciendo luego un gesto de conformidad con los hombros.  
  
-Creo que sí... – respondió el pelirrojo.  
  
Mas no sabía si sus palabras decían lo que en verdad sentía. Se puso de pie y avanzó con Harry por las graderías hasta llegar al campo, donde el equipo de Ravenclaw terminaba su entrenamiento. Cho Chang se hallaba ahí, bajando de la escoba con gracia. Dirigió su atención a Harry, pero éste ni siquiera la miró.  
  
-o-  
  
Esa noche, los miembros del ED comenzaron a llegar poco a poco a la sala multipropósito. Eran un poco menos que el año pasado, pero eso debido a que algunos de ellos ya habían salido de Hogwarts. Ni Cho Chang ni Marietta Edgecombe estaban ahí, pero sí se hallaba Anna Biederman, que llegaba en compañía de Luna y Ginny, bastante nerviosa y expectante por lo que fuera a suceder. Tampoco estaban las ex jugadoras del equipo de Gryffindor, Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinet ni los hermanos de Ron, Fred y George. Harry, quien se hallaba esperándolos junto a Ron, vio aparecer en la puerta a los demás. Neville Longbottom llegaba en ese instante con Lavender, Parvati (con su hermana Padma) y Dean, seguidos de Seamus Finnigan, quien iba por segunda vez desde que se hubiera fundado aquella sociedad. Colin y Denis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot y Susan Bones. Tampoco estaba Michael Corner ni ninguno de sus amigos, lo que Harry agradeció de sobremanera, por que ya le caían algo gordos. Pero sí habían llegado alumnos nuevos, aparte de Anna. Un chico de Ravenclaw de cabellos muy cortos y puntiagudos que usaba lentes cuadrados de carey, parecidos a los de Percy, el hermano de Ron y una muchacha de cabello negro azabache y ojos profundamente azules, que había delineado con negro. Era algo pálida, por lo que el maquillaje que usaba y su pelo le daban el aspecto de estar muerta. Era de Hufflepuff. Tras unos minutos de retraso, Ron vio aparecer a Hermione en la puerta después de cerrarla. Enfrentaron sus miradas un momento, pero desistieron después de comprobar que no podrían resistir mirarse así por más tiempo. Ron notó que su amiga se ponía algo colorada. Caminó hacia Harry y se ubicó a su lado.  
  
-Estoy lista – le dijo.  
  
-Bien – repuso Harry. Se dirigió entonces a sus otros compañeros.- Escuchen, nos hemos reunidos aquí para decidir el futuro de esta sociedad a partir de la llegada de Fleur... o sea, de la profesora Delacour. – varios de sus compañeros rieron calladamente ante el equívoco de Harry. Se le olvidaba que Fleur ya no era una alumna más en una escuela de magia y que no estaba compitiendo con él por ningún trofeo.- En fin, la profesora Delacour parece querer enseñarnos mucho más que Dolores Umbridge.- todos asintieron con ahínco.- Y por eso quería yo saber si necesitaban ya de mis servicios o no.  
  
-¿Y por qué no? – preguntó Ginny Weasley, desde una esquina de la habitación.- Tú eres él único que se ha enfrentado a Quién-tú-sabes y no estaría de más algo de práctica aparte.  
  
El comentario de Ginny fue avalado por varias afirmaciones silenciosas de los demás.  
  
-Está bien – dijo Harry, apagando los comentarios de sus compañeros que amenazaban con crecer.- Ahora la otra pregunta es: ¿Debe seguir siendo secreta esta sociedad?  
  
-No hay necesidad de que sea secreta – respondió la chica de cabellos negros.  
  
-Su nombre, señorita... – dijo Ron imitando la voz de la profesora Umbridge. Las risas no se hicieron esperar.  
  
La chica alzó una de sus cejas y también rió.  
  
-Charlotte Duncan – respondió. – O sea, los que quieran defender a Dumbledore como hasta ahora, pueden hacerlo sin necesidad de esconderse.  
  
-No defendemos solamente a Dumbledore – corrigió Hermione.- Estamos tratando de ayudar a la comunidad mágica de Hogwarts contra el ataque de los mortífagos o del propio Innombrable.  
  
-Okey, los que estén a favor de que la sociedad no sea más secreta... – comenzó a decir Harry.  
  
-Pero tampoco que se hiperventile – agregó Ron. Miró hacia donde estaba Anna y vio como ella le sonreía. Volvió el rostro antes de ponerse colorado.  
  
-Sí, está bien... los que estén a favor, levanten la mano.- indicó Harry.  
  
El voto fue de unanimidad. Satisfecho, Harry volvió a tomar la palabra.  
  
-Bueno, y ya que estamos aquí, podemos practicar un poco más los hechizos de desarme que dejamos el año pasado. Luego veremos lo de los Patronus que quedaron a medio camino.- agregó esto último al ver que Hermione bajaba los hombros con desgano.- Pónganse en parejas.  
  
Ron se quedó de pie, mirando alrededor. No quería hacer de pareja con Hermione esta vez, estaba enfadado con ella aún. Hermione tampoco se había movido de su lugar. Anna era la única que se había quedado sin pareja, así que Harry avanzó hacia ella para completar los diez pares. Pero antes de llegar, Ron lo detuvo.  
  
-Ve tú con Hermione – le dijo.- Yo practicaré con Anna.  
  
-Entendido – dijo Harry y cambió de dirección.  
  
Ron se dirigió hacia Anna y comenzó a practicar el Expelliarmus con ella. No lo hacía tan mal, pero Ron le llevaba bastante ventaja. A cada cierto tiempo, Anna debía pararse del suelo ayudada del pelirrojo y comenzar de nuevo. Hermione y Harry mientras, habían detenido su práctica y comenzaron a darse vueltas por la sala, supervisando los hechizos de los demás. Hermione estaba tan cerca de Ron y Anna que podía escuchar lo que decían.  
  
-Lo siento – decía Anna, luego de quemarle la manga a Ron.- Déjame ayudarte.  
  
-No es nada – aseguraba Ron, sonriéndole amablemente. - ¿Empezamos de nuevo?  
  
-Está bien.- asentía Anna.  
  
Se veían contentos los dos. Hermione no quiso seguir escuchándolos. Por algún motivo le molestaba que Ron riera como si nada hubiera pasado. "¿Supongo que no estás celosa, Hermione Granger?" se preguntó. "No, esas son tonterías"  
  
-Cuidado con ese hechizo, Longbottom.  
  
Todos se dieron vuelta al escuchar aquel acento inglés afrancesado. Fleur Delacour había llegado a la sala multipropósito y se había quedado mirándolos unos momentos, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Su expresión estaba seria y tenía los brazos cruzados. Avanzó hacia Harry y su expresión cambió de súbito.  
  
-Veo que eres un buen profesor, Harry – le dijo amablemente.- ¿No será que quieres quitarme el puesto?  
  
-No, claro que no Fleur... digo, profesora Delacour – respondió Harry, sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
-Miren... – Fleur se dirigió a los demás.- Sé que esto lo hicieron el año pasado por el hecho de que su profesora no era lo que esperaban, según lo que me dijo Dumbledore, pero este año les prometo que eso cambiará.  
  
-Lo sabemos, profesora – se adelantó Hermione.- Pero esto lo hacemos para estar mejor preparados, no por que creamos que usted no será capaz de enseñarnos.  
  
-Aunque si quiere ayudarnos no habría problema – agregó Harry. Varios de los chicos asintieron; Fleur lo miró extrañada.  
  
-C'est bien, pero no creo que haga demasiada falta – dijo Fleur.- Los evaluaré en clase y si necesitan mi ayuda, no duden en preguntar.  
  
Se alejó por donde había llegado y salió de la habitación. Los alumnos estaban bastante contentos con la aprobación de Fleur. Harry sobre todo. El querer vengar a Sirius le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Notas de la Autora: Okis, terminé el quinto capítulo. ¿Tierno al principio, verdad? Jejeje... será mejor que no haga comentarios.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Sara Fénix Black: Hola, gracias por el review. Como ves, Hermione sí escuchó la conversación entre Harry y Ron. (XD jejeje, soy malvada). A mí tampoco me agrada demasiado Fleur, con eso de que es Veela (o media veela) y que se cree la muerte... ¬¬ conozco varias de esas. Pero tenía que madurar, ¿no crees? Y más si va a tener una clase a su cargo. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Snellie: Hola, gusto en conocerte, gracias por tu review. Bueno, ya Hermione hizo algo, jejeje... besitos, besitos... Muak! Pero como todavía no sabe lo que quiere, no acepta lo que hizo. ¬¬ hay que ser!! Okey, espero que te agrade este capítulo y los que siguen. Bye, saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Jose: Hola... jejeje, he escrito como loca ayer y hoy para no demorarme demasiado en subir el chap. Aparte que mañana comienzan de nuevo mis clases y tendré que saber hacerme el tiempo para escribir. Ojalá que te guste este chap... saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Vale: Hola. Ahora me desquito... espero eso sí que no se les haga demasiado largo el chap. Ya se viene el apéndice de "La vida continúa", no desesperéis. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Gin W. Black: Hi! Gracias por las buenas vibras. Yo pensé que les iba a caer mal Anna, ya saben por aquello de que se interponga entre Ron y Hermione, pero don't worry la cosa se viene buena. Jejeje... rapidez es mi segundo nombre. (¬¬ Oh, sí, como no!!) aquí va la continuación, espero que te guste. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Lil Granger: hola, jejeje... ¿cierto que suena feo eso de que a Ron le gusta la banana? Es mejor decir que le gusta Anna, aunque a las fanáticas de R/H (como yo) no les guste. En el próximo capítulo les voy a decir lo que vio Ginny en "Las tres escobas", pero será bueno. Jejeje... ¿o debería decir "güeno"? ya verán. Cuídate mucho. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
ophelia dakker: hola, ojalá que esta vez no sea tan poquito... aunque nunca he sido de capítulos largos. (si no pregúntale a las niñas que leían "La vida continúa") espero también que te agrade la continuación. Bye, saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Korishiteru: hola, me siento orgullosa de saber que el primer fic de Harry Potter que lees es el mío. Espero no defraudarte. Yo también soy una gran fanática de Ron y por supuesto de la pareja que hace con Hermione. Bueno, ojalá te haya gustado este chap. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
HermioneWP: hola... Síp, Hermione oyó y ahora se le van a complicar más las cosas. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
mione grint: ¡¡Hola!! Jejeje, suena bastante feo eso de que a Ron le gusta el plátano... a mí me gusta mucho, en el buen sentido de la palabra y con Anna cerca, a Ron también le va a terminar gustando. Hermione también está confundida, pero como es cabeza dura, no quiere reconocerlo. Espero que te agrade este capítulo. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Okey... Continuará. 


	6. Pelirrojo amor

"**EL INICIO DE TODO" por Tanina Potter.**

Capítulo 6: PELIRROJO AMOR.

La clase de Aritmancia le había quitado de la cabeza algo de lo sucedido el día anterior. Estaba ya más calmada, con la cabeza despejada y sus ideas en orden. Lo sucedido con Ron no se volvería a repetir, no volvería a hacer las cosas sin pensar. Salió del aula pensando en la tarea que les había mandado la profesora y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Al llegar a ella encontró al trío de chicas (Ginny, Luna y Anna) sentadas en una de las mesas. Se le apretó el estómago al recordar lo contento que se veía Ron practicando con Anna los hechizos de desarme. Quiso pasar desapercibida entre los demás alumnos, pero Ginny la vio y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Bajó la mirada y suspiró con fuerza, avanzando entre las mesas. A fin de cuentas, la pelea no era con Anna ni a base de ella.

-¿Qué tal, Hermione? – la saludó Ginny. Hermione se sentó junto a ellas.- ¿Vienes de Aritmancia?

-Sí, de ahí vengo – respondió la chica. Sacó algunos libros de su mochila y trató de estudiar.

-¿Se pelearon con Ron? – preguntó Anna de pronto. Hermione se sobresaltó y la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Hermione.

-Estaba triste ayer... – respondió Anna.

Hermione se quedó pensando un rato en la respuesta de Anna. ¿Acaso Ron le había contado algo a la chica? No sabía si responderle bien o inventarle alguna excusa.

-Eeehhh... pues... un intercambio de ideas, fue todo – respondió Hermione. "Si supieran que el intercambio de ideas fue por un beso" pensó.

-Ah, bueno – respondió Anna, sonriendo. Su atención se desvió entonces hacia Ginny.- Aún me tienes intrigada.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la aludida con sorpresa.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó en "Las tres escobas" que saliste tan nerviosa el sábado pasado? – le preguntó Anna.

-Es cierto, estabas roja como tomate – agregó Luna.

Ginny sonrió pícaramente y suspiró.

-Mmm... pues, digamos que conocí a alguien – respondió Ginny.

-¿Alguien? – preguntó Luna, muy interesada en la declaración de su amiga.- ¿Alguien quiere decir un chico?

Ginny se puso colorada hasta las orejas y bajó la mirada. Suspiró de nuevo.

-Está bien, les voy a contar.

--FLASHBACK--

-Olvidé mi bolsa.- dijo excusándose y volviendo sobre sus pasos.- Espérenme un minuto.

-¿Dónde demonios tiene la cabeza? – oyó que Ron decía.

Se dirigió de nuevo a "Las tres escobas". Esperaba que nadie se hubiese llevado su bolsa y pudiera recuperarla rápido. Perder dinero por que sí no era su idea. Cuando entró en la taberna, Ginny caminó hacia la mesa que habían ocupado unos minutos atrás. Todavía estaba ahí la olvidada bolsa de dulces. La tomó entre sus manos y quiso salir pronto del lugar, pero alguien se lo impidió.

-No puede llevarse lo que no es suyo, señorita.

Un joven alto apareció frente a ella. El cabello crespo que había sobre su cabeza era de un color rubio oscuro, y sus ojos castaños se escondían debajo de unas espesas pestañas onduladas. Estaba serio y constantemente fruncía el entrecejo.

-Esta bolsa es mía – protestó Ginny.

-¿Y cómo puede comprobarlo? – le preguntó el joven. Parecía dispuesto a no dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

-Pues... yo estaba aquí hace un minuto, con unos amigos – respondió Ginny. Se estaba exasperando. – Puedo ir a buscar a mis amigos si quieres para que te lo comprueben.

-Y así se iría con la bolsa sin volver siquiera a comprobarlo.- repuso el joven.

-¡Jason, deja tranquila a la muchacha! – Madame Rosmerta se había asomado a la barra y le dirigió la atención al chico.- Yo vi a la niña comer con sus amigos.

Jason aflojó el entrecejo y bajó la mirada.

-Entonces lo siento mucho, señorita – le dijo a Ginny. Por un momento, Gin creyó que sonreía, pero su mirada se desvió hacia otras mesas. Sacó un plumero del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y comenzó a limpiar los muebles. Recogió algunos platos sucios y los llevó a la barra.

-No importa, sé que hacías tu trabajo – dijo Ginny. Jason se le quedó viendo un rato, ceñudo.- Ginny Weasley... – le tendió la mano. El chico hizo lo mismo.

-Jason Compson – respondió.

--FIN DEL FLASHBACK--

-¿Así que Jason Compson, eh? – preguntó Anna, sonriendo pícaramente. Ginny estaba roja hasta las orejas, tratando de esconderse de las miradas inquisidoras de sus amigas.

Hermione había olvidado por unos momentos sus problemas. Sin quererlo, la conversación con sus amigas le había servido de algo. Pero nada dura cien años y las ideas volvieron a revolverse en su cabeza. El ver lo agradable que era Anna con sus amigas y más encima que se preocupara por Ron, le hacía pensar que le quedaban pocas posibilidades frente a ella, si tuviera que enfrentársele por su amigo. ¿Enfrentársele? Espera, espera... si tuviera que enfrentarme con Anna por Ron, tendría que ser por... por... ¿Amor? "Reconócelo, Hermione Granger, a ti te pasa algo con Ron desde hace mucho y ya lo haz demostrado con creces" se dijo a sí misma.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando vio acercarse a Harry y a Ron por la entrada de la biblioteca. Al verlas, decidieron sentarse junto a ellas. Ron se ubicó junto a Anna, por supuesto.

-Hemos hablado con Fleur hace un momento – dijo Harry inmediatamente.- Sobre el ED... ella nos evaluará en clase y algunas veces irá a supervisarnos, pero dice que no hay ningún problema en que continuemos.

-¡Qué bien! – exclamó Ginny, quien aún tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.- Es bueno ver que el profesorado está de nuestro lado...

-Sí, sobre todo Fleur... – dijo Ron, haciendo que sus amigos rieran. Hermione frunció el entrecejo y miró a otro costado. Se sobresaltó al oír que se dirigía a ella-: Que... quería hablar... contigo, Hermione.

Hermione le miró incrédula. No esperaba que Ron fuera el primero en ceder la palabra, sin embargo asintió. Miró la expresión de Anna: neutra y perdida, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

Salieron de la biblioteca, caminando por los pasillos del colegio hacia algún lugar privado donde pudieran hablar. Una sala vacía les pareció adecuada.

-¿Qué pasa, Ron? – preguntó Hermione sentándose en uno de los bancos vacíos que se esparcían por el lugar, pero sin mirarlo.

-Pasan muchas cosas... – le dijo Ron, intentando captar su atención.- Empezando por lo ocurrido ayer.

-No empieces con lo mismo, ¿quieres? – replicó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos. Se negaba a reconocer sus sentimientos, se negaba a reconocer que las cosas que le pasaban con Ron no era una simple muestra de amistad.- Ya hablamos de eso y...

-Tú saliste corriendo, y todavía no tengo todo claro – interrumpió Ron, deslizándose hacia ella y sujetándola de los brazos, lo que por un momento la hizo temblar.- Quiero saber que pasa contigo, por que yo... yo...

Sus palabras habían llegado muy lejos. El rostro se le tensó de pronto e intentó de algún modo no ponerse nervioso. De alguna manera tenía muchas ganas de decirle todo a Hermione, pero no se atrevía. "¿Y si ella se reía en su cara de sus sentimientos?" se preguntó.

"No digas bobadas, Ron... ¿Cómo vas a estar enamorado de mí?"

Imaginó escuchar esa frase y sentirla como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

-¿Tú... que, Ron? – las palabras de Hermione lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. La tenía tan cerca, tan a su merced, que era imposible no desear abrazarla, o hasta besarla.

-Yo... yo... es que hace mucho que... yo...

-Señor Weasley, señorita Granger... ¿tenéis algo más importante que hacer que estar abrazados en una sala vacía? – la profesora McGonagall había llegado hasta allí, interrumpiendo aquella escena. Ron y Hermione se separaron al instante, visiblemente avergonzados.- Tengo una clase en pocos minutos, así que si no les molesta...

Se hizo a un lado de la puerta, indicándoles que debían salir. Haciendo caso de su indicación, Ron y Hermione se alejaron del aula y caminaron hasta su próxima clase: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Harry ya se hallaba ahí, sentado junto a Neville Longbottom. Se acomodaron detrás de ellos y esperaron que Fleur llegara a la clase.

Con su habitual paso seductor, Fleur llegó al aula segundos más tarde.

-Bien, chicos, tenemos clase práctica hoy, así que... saquen sus varitas.- las exclamaciones de júbilo de todos no se hicieron esperar. De seguro invocarían el Patronus, para saber que tanto habían aprendido de su clase o de las clases de Harry.- Veamos... señorita Granger, ¿quiere pasar adelante?

Hermione hizo lo que Fleur le pedía y pasó adelante, sujetando fuertemente su varita. Se preparó inconscientemente para invocar al Patronus, cerrando los ojos. "Piensa en algo alegre..." se dijo y sus pensamientos se dirigieron directamente a aquel momento en que perdió la razón y besó al pelirrojo. Aún podía volver a sentir las mariposas en su estómago y los cálidos labios de su amigo. Movió la cabeza frenéticamente y trató de despejar sus ideas.

-¿Ya ha pensado en algo alegre, señorita Granger? – preguntó Fleur.

-Sí... eso creo... – respondió Hermione, abriendo los ojos.

-Muy bien, quiero ver ese Patronus corriendo, nadando o volando por la sala – le indicó Fleur. Hermione asintió y levantó el brazo.

-¡Expecto Patronum! – exclamó y de su varita salió un vaho de humo plateado que se transformó lentamente en una bella nutria. Nadó por la sala como si hubiera habido agua en ella y se volteó hacia atrás, rompiendo entre sus patas una almeja con una piedra.

Los alumnos de la clase sonrieron al verla y varios aplaudieron, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara por un momento. Antes de desaparecer, la nutria "nadó" hacia el final de la sala y se aproximó a Ron, quien se sorprendió mucho de aquello. El Patronus de Hermione rodeó la cabeza del pelirrojo y agitó sus patas en el aire, desvaneciéndose por completo luego.

-Muy bien, señorita Granger – dijo Fleur al final de la demostración.- Muy buen trabajo... ahora quiero que los demás practiquen por turnos, bien... señorita Brown, pase adelante.

Lavender se aproximó al inicio de la sala, cruzándose con Hermione en el camino. Ésta última trató de no mirar a Ron a los ojos, porque de alguna forma creía que su Patronus había querido decirle algo con su actitud.

A Lavender le costó un poco más invocar a su Patronus, pero luego de algunos intentos, logró que de su varita saliera un pequeño canguro plateado, que saltó por toda la sala. Lavender casi lloró de emoción al ver por primera vez su Patronus en el aire y le siguió la vista hasta que se desvaneció en el aire.

Después de las felicitaciones de Fleur (que por cierto tenían muy orgulloso a Harry) le tocó el turno a Ron. Éste último avanzó entre los bancos y se paró frente a la clase. Estaba algo nervioso; nunca había hecho un Patronus a cabalidad y tampoco se le ocurrían cosas alegres en qué pensar. Había muchas en su interior, pero no sabía cuál de ellas sería más potente.

El mismo pensamiento que Hermione había tenido se asomó en la mente de Ron. ¡Cuán bello había sido ese momento! Sus manos se estremecieron y sonrió débilmente, recordando aquel instante.

-¡Expecto Patronum! – exclamó y del humo plateado que salió de su varita se formó un enorme león que corrió por la sala, rugiendo y bufando alrededor de los alumnos. El animal se paró frente a varios de los chicos y agitó la melena suavemente. Caminó entonces hasta Hermione y tal como lo hizo la nutria de ella misma, la rodeó unos momentos y sacó la lengua, lamiendo una de las mejillas de la chica. Hermione sintió una calidez agradable en su cara y bajó la vista, algo avergonzada. Luego de esto, el Patronus desapareció en el aire.

-Definitivamente aquí tengo alumnos de buen nivel – declaró Fleur, aplaudiendo después de ver como desaparecía el león de Ron. Las campanadas que anunciaban el término de la clase se escucharon en ella y algunos de los alumnos comenzaron a pararse de sus asientos.- Bien, la próxima clase seguiremos practicando, por ahora quiero que redacten un informe sobre los primeros hechiceros que invocaron el hechizo Patronus.

Antes de dejarlos ir, Fleur llamó a Ron y a Hermione hasta su escritorio.

-¿Tienen algo en común ustedes dos? – preguntó.

-¿A qué se refiere, profesora? – preguntó Hermione, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

-Al hecho de que sus Patronus hayan tenido casi la misma reacción.- respondió Fleur. La respuesta los descolocó un poco y comenzaron a sentir que se les enrojecían las mejillas.- Si no me equivoco, sus pensamientos fueron casi los mismos e iban dirigidos mutuamente.

-Eeehhh... pues, no sé que habrá pensado Hermione.- confesó Ron, aunque también tenía la misma sospecha que la profesora.

-Cuando no están frente a un peligro de dementores, los Patronus pueden representar casi a cabalidad lo que pensó el hechicero que los invocó.- agregó Fleur. Sonrió luego y les puso las manos en los hombros a ambos.- Aunque también pudo haber sido una casualidad y ellos sólo quisieron divertirse.

Se separó entonces de ellos, aún con la sonrisa a flor de labios y tomó sus cosas, dispuesta a marcharse. Ron y Hermione no sabían qué decir y lo único que atinaron a hacer fue a dar la vuelta mecánicamente y salir de la sala.

Ron no sabía qué pensar. ¿Acaso el león que salió del humo plateado de su varita lo habría delatado? Esperaba no haber sido tan directo, pero también recordó lo que Fleur les había dicho: "Si no me equivoco, sus pensamientos fueron casi los mismos e iban dirigidos mutuamente..."

-Pues... ¿en qué pensabas tú, Ron? – preguntó Hermione de pronto, aunque mirando a otro costado para no sentirse avergonzada. De algún modo deseaba que todo lo que había dicho Fleur fuera verdad. "¿Habrá pensado en mí?" se preguntó.

-Eeehhh... sólo tonterías, mmm... recordé el último partido de Quidditch del año pasado. Sí, eso.- respondió Ron. No había querido decir la verdad por miedo a que su amiga le contestase quizás: "Oh, yo pensé en mis vacaciones" o algo por el estilo.

Harry les esperaba afuera, guardando y acomodando los últimos libros sueltos en su mochila. Parecía seguir orgulloso por los Patronus de sus amigos (a decir verdad, tenía el pecho tan hinchado como el de una paloma). Se dirigieron los tres al patio. Quince minutos tenían entre clase y clase, por lo que su estadía en él no duraría demasiado.

De pronto, vieron acercarse a Luna y a Anna, corriendo en dirección a ellos. Parecían algo agitadas.

-Ginny nos mandó a que los buscáramos – dijo Luna casi sin aliento.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry, extrañado por las palabras de la chica.

-Es la... sala común de... Gryffindor... – respondió Anna. Estaba tan roja como un tomate y respiraba con dificultad, por lo que le costaba hablar seguidamente.- Ginny dijo... que estaba... que andaba algo mal.

-¿Pero qué cosa? – preguntó Hermione, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Parece que alguien... alguien entró y... y dejó todo... volcado y... – agregó Anna. Pero no pudo decir más porque se derrumbó en el suelo, como si hubiera sido un costal de papas.

-¡¡Anna!! – gritó Luna y se arrodilló junto a ella.

Ron, preocupado por la chica y por su repentino desmayo, la tomó en brazos y salió corriendo con ella, seguido de sus amigos, en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Cuando llegaron al lugar señalado, se encontraron con una multitud de alumnos y profesores arremolinados en él, que trataban de saber qué había pasado.

La señora gorda estaba muy alarmada en su retrato. Dumbledore la estaba interrogando en ese minuto.

-¿Ha visto algo sospechoso, mi querida dama? – le preguntó.

-Nada, nada... sólo he dejado entrar a los que me han dado la contraseña.- respondió la señora gorda.

-¿Y quienes han sido? – volvió a preguntar Dumbledore.

-Alumnos, profesores... nadie que no esté autorizado.

Harry, Ron, con Anna en brazos, Hermione y Luna se adelantaron para entrar, pero el paso estaba cerrado para el mundo entero. Pronto llegaron otros profesores, entre ellos Fleur Delacour, la nueva profesora de DCAO.

-¿Quién fue el último en salir? – preguntó Dumbledore en voz alta, al resto de los alumnos.

Se precipitaron los murmullos entre ellos y de pronto se alzó una mano. Muchos ojos fijaron su vista en ella.

-Yo fui la última en entrar... – declaró Ginny Weasley, pasando al frente.- No había nada sospechoso en ese minuto, pero cuando bajé de los dormitorios, todo estaba volcado y destruido.

-¿Había algo más, señorita Weasley? – preguntó Dumbledore, bastante serio.

-Creo que prefiero que lo vean ustedes mismos.- declaró Ginny y bajó la vista.

Dumbledore asintió y la señora gorda les cedió el paso. Harry y sus amigos entraron con él, para saber de qué se trataba lo ocurrido. Dentro, la sala común parecía haber sobrevivido a duras penas a un tifón. Todo estaba volcado, roto y lleno de un líquido rojo que parecía sangre humana.

Ron se fijó de pronto en lo que había encima de la chimenea. Dibujada con la sangre que había esparcida por todos lados se hallaba la Marca Tenebrosa.

Varios alumnos chillaron muertos de miedo al verla y Dumbledore se volvió a ellos con expresión seria.

-Esto no está nada bien... por favor, les pido que salgan todos para aclarar la situación.- les pidió.

-Profesor, los miembros del ED podríamos serles útiles en este problema. – dijo Harry, adelantándose a los demás.

-No, Harry... aún no es tiempo de que actúen ustedes – respondió Dumbledore. Luego se dirigió a Fleur.- Creo que usted podría ayudarme, señorita Delacour... usted también profesora McGonagall... profesor Snape.

Los tres asintieron. El resto de los alumnos salió cabizbajo y preocupado, seguidos de los demás profesores que los guiaban afuera. Ron, aún sosteniendo a Anna en sus brazos, vio con horror que su rostro se estaba poniendo más pálido a cada segundo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Anna? – preguntó mirando especialmente a Luna y a Ginny, sus amigas.

-Tiene que ser su corazón... tenemos que llevarla a enfermería.- propuso Luna.

-Aguanta, Anna... – le dijo Ron, mirándola con inquietud. Avanzó con ella por los pasillos, dispuesto a llegar con ella a la enfermería lo más rápido posible. Apenas respiraba y parecía bastante mal.

Hermione se quedó un poco atrás, viendo como Ron se hacía el héroe con Anna. Frunció el entrecejo y suspiró fuerte. "No debe ser nada importante... a lo mejor una baja de presión" pensó. Pero Ron no pensaba igual, por que ya había desaparecido con ella y con los chicos al doblar una esquina.

Luna volvió sobre sus pasos, para que Hermione no se quedara atrás.

-Vamos, apresúrate – le dijo, tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia delante.

-Ya voy... pero Ron está exagerando de seguro – argumentó Hermione. Trató de caminar al mismo paso que Luna.- No creo que sea algo importante.

-No te comportes como una chica celosa y avanza rápido – le dijo Luna, dando la vuelta para dirigirle la atención.

Hermione no protestó. ¿Chica celosa? Mmmm... sí, celosísima.

Ahora lo complicado sería saber... ¿Quién pintó la marca tenebrosa en la sala común y por qué?

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

(Tanina se pone de rodillas y se pone encima un escudo protector...)

¡¡¡No me maten!!!

Lo siento, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y no me he podido sacar de encima las pruebas... ¬¬

Okas... Reviews.

Hanna-Weasley: siento no haberte contestado antes, pero a veces pasa que me mandan nuevos reviews justo cuando ya he actualizado. Mi e-mail es , por si quieres escribirme y mandarme algunos de tus fics. Estaré encantada de leerlos... jejeje, bueno, gracias por el review. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

Lily-McGonagall: Bueno, creo que te pedí disculpas la última vez que te vi por no haberte respondido antes, pero lo vuelvo a hacer... ¡¡¡¡DISCULPA!!!! XD Lo siento, en serio... ahora me aseguraré bien de que no tenga ningún review sin responder antes de subir otro chap. Sabes que igual no resulta pegar tus corazoncitos a mi compu??? Salen puros cuadrados... así: ¿ves? Gracias por el review, nos vemos. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

Snellie: Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. jejeje, traté de hacerlo lo más tierno posible. Bueno, Hermione es media cabezota, igual que Ron, así que de a poco se va a ir dando cuenta de sus sentimientos y los asumirá. Sobre lo de Anna, jejeje... tuve que buscar en varios libros de medicina los efectos de la falta de potasio y son bastante peligrosos... como afecciones cardiovasculares y todo eso, pero si se mantiene una dieta rica en potasio y otras medicinas extras, se puede mantener bien a la persona. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

ophelia dakker: Hola, jeje, creo que las cosas que se dejan a medias son mejores (no todas, eso sí) pero te dan ganas de seguir leyendo o de saber más. Aunque no los dejaré tan a la merced de la suerte ni a Ron ni a Hermione. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

Lil Granger: Hola amiga... tantas lunas, eh? Sí, la Hermione de los libros debería hacer esas cosas, pero conociendo a J.K. Rowling, creo que no debemos esperar más de un beso o algo así... (¬¬ no se vale, queremos romance puro) La sandía también me gusta, pero prefiero los duraznos o las manzanas verdes. Sobre todo si están bien jugosas. Cuídese mucho. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

Vale: Hola. Jejeje, parece que a Ron le gusta la Banana, pero en el buen sentido de la palabra. Gracias por el review. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

Vicky Potter 07: Holas!! No te preocupes si no pudiste mandarme un review antes, a mí también me pasa a veces... quiero mandarle un review a alguien o un mensaje y se me olvida. Pero bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta. Que bueno que te haya caído bien Fleur, pero Lupin le sigue pegando tres mil patadas en cuanto a lo buen profesor. Y no sé si tu película sea verídica. Ya sabrás porqué. Aunque no te preocupes por Harry... lo de asesino se lo dejo a Rowling. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

Jose: Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado el chap. Jejeje, yo tampoco me imagino a Hermione así (a la verdadera Hermione) pero hay que ponerle un poco de sabor a la cosa. Sobre las pruebas... ¬¬ no llevo ni tres semanas de clase y ya estoy hasta el copete con tantos trabajos en la U... los profesores tienden a pensar que ellos son los únicos profesores que nos hacen clase. Pero bueno, saludos. Tanina Potter.

Mione Grint: jejeje, hola... que no te den los ataques de Trelawney todavía, porque se me viene abajo el fic. (Por que de que eres la mejor discípula de esa señora, es que lo eres) Bueno, por lo menos Hermione ya tiene algo claro, no todo, pero algo es algo... XD Espero que te agrade este capítulo. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

HermioneWP: Muchas cosas... jejeje. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

Okey, continuará...


	7. La verdad a veces no duele

"**EL INICIO DE TODO" por Tanina Potter.**

Capítulo 7: LA VERDAD A VECES NO DUELE.

"...**As friend I have been faithful, now I take you in the skin..."**

El rostro de Anna seguía blanco como el papel. Estaba tan débil como una planta sin luz. Ron estaba preocupadísimo, y eso se notaba en su continuo ceño fruncido, en sus ojos atemorizados y en la de veces que mordía su labio inferior. Ginny y Luna se hallaban en la misma situación, interrogando a cada momento a la señora Pomfrey sobre el estado de su amiga. Harry estaba un poco más atrás, contemplando la escena con deferencia. La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer, y menos cuando el primer lugar de sus preocupaciones lo ocupaba lo sucedido en la sala común. La marca tenebrosa escrita con sangre no podía significar más que la presencia de mortífagos o del mismísimo Voldemort. _"No, Voldemort no se atrevería a entrar estando Dumbledore en el castillo" _pensó Harry. ¿Quién podría haber sido? La última vez que mancharon de sangre las paredes de Hogwarts, la culpable indirecta había sido Ginny, utilizada por Riddle. Contempló a la chica un momento... _"Ginny no sería capaz y no hay indicios de un comportamiento extraño en ella"_

-Harry, ¿Qué hay con Anna? – la voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus últimas cavilaciones. Giró hacia ella. Recién había llegado a la enfermería.

-No lo sé... la señora Pomfrey está preparando una poción para ella ahora. – respondió Harry.

Hermione miró a Anna y a Ron, quien se preocupaba de sobremanera por su amiga. Comenzaron a arderle las mejillas, antes de que desviara la mirada. Ron se veía nervioso y apremiado al ver que la señora Pomfrey no llegaba con la poción. Sólo cuando esta última se hizo presente, Ron soltó un poco sus nervios.

-Esto le hará bien... apártese un poco señor Weasley – alzó la barbilla de Anna y metió en su boca una cucharilla con un líquido amarillo en su superficie. La chica frunció el ceño y tragó con dificultad.

-¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Ron, mirando impaciente a la señora Pomfrey.

-Una baja de presión – respondió la enfermera. - ¿Estuvo agitándose o haciendo esfuerzos?

-Corrimos hacia el patio para avisar a los chicos – respondió Luna.- Ya sabe, por lo de la torre Gryffindor.

-Ya veo – murmuró la señora Pomfrey. Acomodó las almohadas de Anna y los demás comprobaron que su respiración volvía a hacerse normal.- No permita que haga esas cosas, señorita Lovegood... el corazón de su amiga es muy delicado. ¿Ha seguido las indicaciones que le di la última vez?

-Al pie de la letra – respondió Luna, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Anna siempre lleva su bolsa con bananas a mano.

Los demás sonrieron con ganas. Ron sobretodo; el saber que Anna estaría mejor lo hacía sentirse bien.

Hermione sólo suspiró y se alejó de aquella escena.

-o-

-Gracias, Ron.

El rostro de Anna había recuperado su color luego de unas horas y lucía en él una sonrisa limpia y clara. Ron no dejaba de mirarla sin sentir una especie de contrariedad. Encontraba que Anna tenía una belleza cándida, muy diferente a la de Hermione.

Hermione también era bella, pero su hermosura era casi la de una mujer adulta, sin dejar de lado algunos rasgos de niñez en ella. Pero se sentía intranquilo al contemplar a su amiga de siempre. Quizás ella tenía razón y sólo debían de ser amigos para siempre... sólo amigos, sin intenciones de destrozar de alguna u otra forma lo que tanto les había costado formar.

Anna en cambio era una chica que recién entraba en su vida y que no causaría estragos en una amistad tan significativa para Ron como lo era la suya con Harry y Hermione. ¿O sí?

-Si se siente mejor, señorita Biederman, ya se puede ir con sus amigos – le recomendó la señora Pomfrey pasados unos minutos.

-Sí, ya estoy mejor – respondió Anna, bajando sus piernas de la camilla.

-Te ayudo – le ofreció Ron, tendiéndole un brazo. Anna se asió del pelirrojo y caminaron en dirección al patio, seguidos de Harry, Ginny y Luna.

La situación no había mejorado mucho. Aún los alumnos se encontraban nerviosos y expectantes por lo ocurrido en la sala común de Gryffindor. Les aterraba la idea de que Voldemort pudiera andar cerca o cualquiera de sus mortífagos. Por eso les habían dado la tarde libre, hasta que los adultos pudieran solucionar algo. Harry estaba impaciente por saber qué ocurría.

-No nos van a dejar participar – le dijo Ron, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-Pero... podríamos ser útiles, somos... somos el "Ejército de Dumbledore" ¿no? – argumentó Harry, mirando con disgusto a su amigo.

-Lo sabemos, Harry, pero los adultos no pondrán esta situación en manos de unos simples estudiantes – dijo Ginny. Se sentaron cerca de unos arbustos, al pie de la torre de astronomía.

-¡Simples estudiantes! – exclamó Harry, perdiendo la paciencia.- Hemos tenido que pasar por muchas cosas... sobre todo el año pasado, para que nos digan que somos unos "simples estudiantes".

-Pero para ellos lo somos, Harry - repuso Ron, con desgano.

-Entonces tenemos que hacer algo para demostrar que no lo somos – dijo Harry con decisión. Se puso de pie de un salto y caminó a grandes zancadas, seguido por los otros.

-Harry, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¡No te dirán nada! – Ron trataba de detenerlo de algún modo, pero su amigo parecía estar seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

Llegaron a la torre Gryffindor después de unos minutos. La señora gorda se hallaba en su retrato, pero estaba algo reticente a dejarlos pasar.

-No hay ningún alumno dentro – argumentó.- No podrán entrar hasta después de la cena.

-Por favor... – suplicó Harry. No sabía como persuadir a la señora gorda sin parecer agresivo. Miró a Anna un segundo y la atrajo hacia sí, sujetándola por los hombros.- Es que... ella me... prestó un libro la semana pasada y ahora lo... lo necesita con urgencia... ¿entiende?

-¿Es eso cierto, niña? – preguntó la señora gorda, mirando inquisitivamente a Anna. La chica estaba algo perturbada por la reacción de Harry hacia ella y le costó reaccionar pronto a la pregunta.

-Eeehh... sí, un libro... necesito mi libro.- respondió luego de unos instantes.

-Está bien – asintió la señora gorda.- ¿Contraseña?

-_Agnus dei – _respondió Harry. Sólo él, Ron y Ginny pudieron entrar en la sala común, la señora gorda les negó el paso a Luna y Anna.

-Esperen aquí afuera – les dijo Ron, volviéndose hacia ellas. Las chicas asintieron y vieron como ellos se adentraban por el agujero detrás del retrato.

La sala estaba en completo silencio, sólo sus pisadas lograban romperlo. Ron estaba algo nervioso. También le atemorizaba la idea de que algún mortífago se apareciera por aquellos lados o el propio Voldemort. Se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca de sólo pensarlo.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos. Parada frente a la chimenea, se hallaba Fleur Delacour. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia, parecía absorta en el dibujo aún presente, hecho con sangre.

Se sobresaltó de repente y se dio la vuelta, como si le hubieran avisado que los chicos acababan de llegar.

-Profesora... – comenzó a decir Harry.

-No los escuché entrar, se supone que no tienen permiso para hacerlo hasta después de la cena.- dijo Fleur, manteniéndose seria.

-Yo... necesitaba saber – dijo Harry, pero le parecía extraño que Fleur se hallara también ahí.- ¿No se supone que _nadie _debe entrar aquí?

-Sí, lo sé – respondió Fleur.- Pero el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que examinara el lugar antes de borrar la marca.

-Entiendo – dijo Harry.- Profesora, ¿saben algo sobre ella?

Harry señaló la marca con su brazo derecho. Fleur sonrió entonces.

-Nada todavía – respondió Fleur, avanzando hacia ellos. Se detuvo muy cerca del oído de Harry.- Pero a veces... las cosas no salen de lo que vemos.

Se alejó entonces caminando tranquilamente hasta cruzar el orificio de entrada. Escucharon, Harry, Ron y Ginny, como saludaba a las alumnas de Ravenclaw y se alejaba por el pasillo. Al pelirrojo le pareció muy sospechosa la actitud de su profesora. No había alcanzado a escuchar lo que le dijo a Harry, pero supuso que él les diría algo después. Esperaba que ella supiera darle buena respuesta a las inquietudes del grupo; de algo tenía qué servir su trabajo como profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Voy arriba.- dijo Ginny de pronto.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó Ron, extrañado.

-A buscar el libro de Anna... la señora gorda creerá que le mentimos si nos ve salir con las manos vacías.- respondió su hermana. Como siempre, Ginny tenía razón, por lo que subió las escaleras de inmediato y se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas.

Lo que encontró dentro le pareció algo inusual.

-Her... ¿qué haces?

Hermione Granger se hallaba frente al espejo del tocador, con los ojos llorosos y pintados de un celeste intenso que se esparcía hasta toparse con sus cejas castañas. También sus labios estaban exageradamente pintados de un tono rojo sangre y se extendía más allá de su misma comisura. Parecía que se había echado una gran cantidad de máscara de pestañas en ellas, pero la humedad de sus lágrimas ensuciaba de negro sus mejillas.

Ni siquiera se alteró cuando oyó la voz de su amiga Ginny cerca de ella.

-Hermi, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – se dio cuenta de que Hermione había ocupado todas las pinturas de las chicas y las tenía repartidas por el tocador.

-Es que... creo que no soy lo suficientemente bonita y quise... bueno... – comenzó a decir Hermione.

-Pero no tienes por qué hacer eso – repuso Ginny, tomando una silla de cerca y sentándose junto a su amiga.- Además, tú eres muy bonita... de eso no cabe duda.

-Bonita... ¡ja! ¿Bonita para quién? ¿Para los libros? – preguntó Hermione con ironía.

-Her, no hagas esto, no te hace bien – le indicó Ginny. Se sentía bastante impotente al no poder aliviar la pesadumbre. Pero como bien lo sabía (o lo intuía por lo menos) esa pesadumbre se llamaba "Ron". - Dime, ¿Ron te dijo algo malo otra vez?

-¿Ron? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ron aquí? – preguntó Hermione poniéndose notoriamente nerviosa.

-¡Por favor, Hermione! Conmigo no te hagas la tonta – le dijo Ginny. - ¿por qué... tú sientes algo por mi hermano, no es cierto?

Hermione sintió que las mejillas se le coloreaban por completo y no pudo evitar sollozar de nuevo. "Ron", desde hace un tiempo aquél nombre le provocaba reacciones en su cuerpo que le costaba controlar.

-Tu hermano... – balbuceó Hermione, moviendo con dificultad uno de los músculos de su boca, en un intento vano por sonreír.- Tu hermano es mi amigo... y me ve como un amigo. Y yo... yo... hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo así...

Un nuevo sollozo interrumpió sus palabras, pero se sorprendió al ver que Ginny sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Te ríes de mí? – preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No, no es eso... es sólo que, a veces es bueno desahogarnos y además...

-Pero no interesa. Tu hermano ahora tiene ojos para Anna, solamente para ella.- repuso Hermione.

-¿Para Anna? – preguntó Ginny, sorprendida.- ¿Anna Biederman?

-¿Quién más? No conocemos a ninguna otra Anna... – respondió Hermione con amargura.- Y creo que tú tienes algo de culpa.

-¿Yo? ¿Y yo qué hice? – preguntó Ginny otra vez.

-Se la pusiste en su camino... – respondió Hermione. Desvió su mirada entonces hacia el suelo, muy interesada en un pequeño agujero de la alfombra.- Tú y Luna. Sí sospechabas algo de lo que sentía, y te consideras mi amiga, tendrías que haber pensado en mí también...

-Es que te estás equivocando en tu teoría, Hermione... – repuso Ginny.- Y yo siempre he pensando en tus sentimientos.

-o-

-¡¡Ginny, baja ya!! ¡¡No tenemos todo el día!!

Los gritos de Ron se expandieron por toda la sala común. Su hermana llevaba más de quince minutos en lo que ellos suponían la búsqueda de un libro.

-A lo mejor encontró algo interesante en la habitación.- dijo Harry tratando de darle explicación al asunto.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Alguna prenda de ropa nueva aparecida por arte de magia en su armario? – preguntó Ron con ironía.

-No soy tan superficial como piensas, Ron – la voz de Ginny les llegó desde las escaleras y pronto la vieron bajar con un enorme ejemplar en las manos. Pero se sorprendieron al ver que no venía sola.

-Hermione, ¿qué hacías en los dormitorios? – preguntó Harry, intrigado.

La chica aún presentaba los ojos rojos, pero el color de su cara se había reducido notoriamente.

-Convencí a la señora gorda para entrar – respondió Hermione, sonriendo levemente.- _"Me encuentro en esos días"_ le dije.

-¿Qué días? – preguntó Ron entonces. Los demás lo miraron con cara de "pobre, cómo se nota que no sabes nada de mujeres" y se abstuvieron de poner los ojos en blanco. Harry tuvo compasión de su amigo y se lo explicó al oído. Pronto notaron como sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco.- Okey, ya entendí.

-¿Viste a la profesora Delacour? – preguntó Harry a Hermione.

-No, no la he visto – respondió Hermione, algo confundida.

-Estuvo aquí, revisando la marca... – explicó Harry.- Me dijo que Dumbledore le había pedido que lo hiciera antes de borrarla.

-Parece bastante normal que Dumbledore le pida eso – dijo Hermione.- Para eso es la profesora de Defensa ¿o no?

Caminaron hasta la salida, atravesando el agujero del retrato y se encontraron con las alumnas de Ravenclaw, tumbadas en el suelo, jugando una partida de "snap explosivo". Justamente cuando aparecieron los chicos en el umbral, uno de los snaps hacía lo suyo en la cara de Luna.

-Para mí que tienes los snaps arreglados – le decía a Anna, poniendo cara de fastidio.- Ya lleva tres partidas ganadas y yo tres explosiones.

-Tú trajiste el juego... a mí no me mires – repuso Anna, sonriendo con ganas. Al ver a sus amigos, se puso de pie de un salto.- Eeehhh... ¿encontraron mi... mi libro?

-Sí, aquí está – respondió Harry, sonriéndole y quitándole dicho libro a Ginny. – Gracias, Anna.

-De nada...

-¿Estás mejor, Anna? – preguntó Hermione de repente. La aludida se sobresaltó un poco por la pregunta, pero respondió bien de todas formas.

-Sí, mucho mejor.

-Bien, tienes que cuidarte mucho si quieres conquistar a algún chico – le dijo Hermione, sonriéndole amablemente.

Anna no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ron tuvo un acceso de tos y Harry se dedicó a mirar las moscas tratando de ocultar una risita acusadora. Luna y Ginny no se sobrepusieron a los intentos de acallar sus risas, lo que provocó que Anna las mirara con enfado.

-o-

-¿Quién dice que envía esto? – preguntó Filch, el conserje, a la entrada del castillo.

-Madame Rosmerta – respondió el joven parado frente a él y frente a un carro sin caballos lleno de comida y cervezas de mantequilla.

-¿Se los envía a Dumbledore? – volvió a preguntar el conserje.

-Eeehhh... espere un minuto. – respondió el joven, buscando entre sus bolsillos el nombre de la persona a quien debía entregar el contenido del carro. – Sí, sí... Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de...

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé – lo interrumpió Filch con desgano. – quédese en el vestíbulo mientras le aviso al profesor.

El joven hizo tal como Filch le había indicado y puso sus pies dentro del vestíbulo. Pero su curiosidad por aquel lugar se agrandaba a cada segundo que pasaba y no pudo evitar merodear un poco por los alrededores. Vio como los alumnos de la escuela se reunían en un enorme salón ocupado por cuatro largas mesas y comían de manera grotesca de los abundantes platos.

-Así que esto es Hogwarts... – murmuró el joven, sonriendo.- Mucho más majestuoso de lo que me contó Edward...

-¿Jason?

Una voz femenina le llegó hasta sus oídos y se obligó a girar tan bruscamente que sintió un fuerte crujido en su cuello. Entonces aquella voz se convirtió en una muchacha de cabellos rojos y cientos de pecas en su cara, esbelta y graciosa como nadie, con una mirada dulce y todavía algo infantil.

-Buenos días, señorita Ginny – saludó Jason.

-Veo que aún me recuerdas – respondió Ginny.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Madame Rosmerta me envió con este regalo para Dumbledore – contestó Jason, señalando el carro estacionado fuera del castillo.- Creo que es el pago de un favor o algo así.

-¿Pago de un favor? – preguntó Ginny.

-Creo... pero no sé que favor – respondió Jason. Miró alrededor otra vez y preguntó.- Estudias acá ¿no es cierto?

-Estudio y vivo acá durante diez meses – contestó Ginny. - ¿Y tú, por qué no estás en la escuela?

-¿Yo? Yo no tengo poderes mágicos como ustedes – respondió Jason, alzando las cejas y sonriendo.- Yo trabajo en "Las tres escobas" y nada más... mi madre y yo necesitamos el dinero, aunque sea dinero mágico.

-Entonces eres un muggle – concluyó Ginny.- ¿Cómo es que trabajas para el mundo mágico?

-Mmm... digamos que mi madre es una squib y se casó con un muggle y yo nací completamente muggle.- explicó Jason con naturalidad. De pronto, algo detrás de Ginny le inquietó un poco. Ginny se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué haces hablando con desconocidos, Gin? – era Ron, quien venía junto a Harry, Hermione, Anna y Luna en busca de su hermana.- No demores más, debemos cenar.

-No es un desconocido, Ron – argumentó su hermana.- Él es Jason... Jason Compson, es un amigo que conocí en "Las tres escobas".

-Mucho gusto.- dijo Jason, tendiéndole la mano a Ron. Éste le miró de pies a cabeza con el ceño fruncido y estrechó su mano levemente.

-Sí, sí... también.- declaró Ron.

-Bueno, Jason... éste es mi hermano Ronald – dijo Ginny a modo de presentación.- Y estas son mis amigas Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood y Anna Biederman... y mi amigo Harry Potter.

-Hola... – dijeron uno por uno, recibiendo un saludo ocular de parte de Jason.

-Mucho gusto de conocerlos a todos... en especial al héroe juvenil del momento – saludó el chico mirando a Harry.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó este último.

-Al montón de chicas y a veces chicos que hablan y suspiran por ti desde que tu foto en las revistas y periódicos se ha hecho más pública.- aclaró Jason, dejando atónitos a los presentes.- Pero eso es un mero detalle...

De no ser porque Filch bajaba las escaleras en ese preciso instante, Harry hubiera quedado aún más intrigado por las palabras de Jason. A decir verdad, ser héroe juvenil lo tomaba muy por sorpresa.

-El profesor Dumbledore dice que puedes subir el "regalo"... los elfos domésticos te ayudarán.- declaró el celador.

-Está bien.- asintió Jason. Luego se dirigió a los chicos.- Gusto en conocerlos...

-Igualmente. – declararon al unísono. Comenzaron a retirarse hacia el gran comedor, dejando en última instancia a Ginny. Hermione tuvo que tirar de la túnica de Ron para que saliera pronto del lugar.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? – le preguntó la pelirroja a Jason.

-No, no te preocupes... – dijo este último.- Como dijo el hombre, los elfos domésticos me ayudarán. Gracias de todas maneras.

-De nada.- declaró Ginny.- Ojalá nos veamos de nuevo.

-Sí, ojalá – respondió Jason.- Nos vemos...

-Adiós.

Salió del lugar y fue a reunirse con sus amigas. Lo último que Jason escuchó entre la multitud que rodeaba al grupo fue un sonoro "Uuuuuuyyyyy" y muchas risas. Entonces sonrió y comenzó a bajar las cosas del carro, ayudado de unos cuantos elfos que habían salido de la nada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Notas de la autora: ¬¬ sí, sí, ya sé que he demorado eternidades... pero ya saben, cuando uno está en la U te recargan con trabajos... (¬¬x desconsiderados, creen que sólo su materia es la que cuenta) Pero en fin... les tengo un pequeño concursillo... (XD a mí no más se me ocurren estas cosas) ¿Vieron la frase que está al principio del capítulo? Bien, tradúzcanla al castellano y díganme a que canción pertenece. (No importa si no se saben el nombre del cantante) Las que me digan la respuesta correcta, recibirán un premio en su correo electrónico (no es un virus, por si acaso)... (tienen que escribir su correo si se anotan como anónimas) Bueno, eso...

Reviews:

**Hanna-Weasley: **Hola, disculpa por no haberte respondido antes... (siempre me pasa lo mismo) y gracias también por tu review. Hago todo lo posible porque a ustedes les guste lo que escribo (no soy de esas escritoras que les vale poco lo que sus lectores opinen) y no te preocupes... no me molestan los comentarios que detractan (eso sí, si hay alguno que hiere lo pasaré olímpicamente por alto) a veces te sirven para mejorar. Ah! Cualquier semejanza con personas vivas o muertas es mera coincidencia y no tiene que ver con la realidad. X·P. Gracias de nuevo y saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Gin W. Black: **Hola, gracias por tu review. Que bueno que te agrade Anna. Saludos a ti y a mi hija. Tanina Potter. ( a propósito... ¿quién es el padre? XD)

**Lil Granger: **Hola. Sí pues, bastante ocupada ando... con decirte que tengo más de cinco trabajos para esta semana... ¬¬ estoy agotadísima. ¿Te llega el fic? ¿Qué hiciste, pillina? Jejeje, si quieres no respondas. Bueno, disculpa por no actualizar más rápido, pero para la próxima haré lo posible. Cuídate mucho y un abrazo. Tanina Potter.

**Vale: **Miau! Mi gatico... mi amó!! Jejeje, ¿también ves "cabra chica gritona"? Yo lo veía en la Tv abierta hasta que la sacaron por culpa de la teleserie. Pero aquí va la continuación. Espero que te guste. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**ophelia dakker: **jejeje, hola. A decir verdad me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente... pero sólo en los libros. Tan malvada no soy... Y sí, Rowling nos ha hecho sufrir mucho... a nosotros y a los personajes de su libro. Gracias por tu review... la fuerza estará conmigo (¡¡Yo... soy tu... padre...!! ¡¡¡Nooooo!!!) XD Okey, okey... dejaré de delirar. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**josela: **hey, no pago consultas al siquiatra. Jejeje, pero gracias por el review. Espero que les agrade la continuación. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Mary-Tonks: **hola, espero que no te vuelvas vieja esperando. Pero a veces las esperas valen la pena. Nos vemos, saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Jose: **Mmm... te voy a contar una cosa... pero es secreto. Para cuando termine este fic (que no será taaaaaannnnn largo como "la vida continúa") empezaré otro que se llama "Herencia del pasado" y es la segunda parte de mi primer telenovelesco fic, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie. Gracias por el review y sobre el apéndice... XD Intentaré finalizarlo este año... :P Nos vemos. Tanina Potter.

**Elf: **¿Basado en qué?

**Sara Fénix Black:** Gracias por tu review y por lo del patronus... (qué manera de meter chamullos en eso) Pero espero que te guste la continuación. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**HermioneWP: **Gracias. Espero que te agrade este capítulo. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Vicky Potter 07: **Mmm... por el momento no te puedo decir quien fue, pero espero que saques tus propias conclusiones con este capítulo. Ojalá les agrade Jason (quién está basado en un personaje del escritor norteamericano William Faulkner, en su novela « El ruido y la furia ») y también quiero que saques tus propias conclusiones del comportamiento de Anna y me cuentes que te parece... jejeje, esto se pone cada día más maquiavélico. Gracias por las felicitaciones. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Lily-McGonagall**: gracias por tu review, es entretenido ver caras conocidas por aquí (y lo digo en el sentido literal) ah! y no descansaré hasta hacer esos malditos corazoncitos... (ya tengo canas verdes por ellos ¬¬) jejeje, pero bueno, yo tampoco quiero que Ron se quede con Anna. Por eso sigan leyendo para ver que va a pasar con esa loca parejita. Nos vemos en la HC... ah! y ¿le preguntaste a tu compañero por lo que te dije la otra vez? Por favor, dime, es muy importante para mí. Cuídate y saludos. Tanina Potter. 

Okey, continuará...

PD: fíjense mucho en las actitudes de Anna. No es la mala, pero oculta algo que sólo mi hermano Sturgis y yo sabemos. (ah! sí, y mi prima Fabiola, pero no importa)


	8. El unicornio y el minotauro

"**EL INICIO DE TODO" por Tanina Potter.**

Capítulo 8: EL UNICORNIO Y EL MINOTAURO.

Ahora que la situación estaba más clara en su cabeza, su corazón se enredaba en miles y miles de contradicciones. Estaba sintiendo algo por su amigo que jamás había sentido, y aquello le producía un cierto cosquilleo en su estómago al pensar en él. Pero Ron no sabía nada de lo que le había contado Ginny el día anterior y seguramente su atracción por Anna no había declinado. _¿Cómo saber? ¿Cómo estar segura de no dar un mal paso? _se preguntaba Hermione a cada momento. Aquellas preguntas le carcomían los sesos y no la dejaron tranquila incluso después del inicio de las clases.

-Señorita Granger, ¿le estoy haciendo una pregunta? – la voz de McGonagall resonaba en sus oídos, pero en ese minuto le parecían ininteligibles. La miró con gesto de duda y preguntó:

-¿Pregunta? Sí, dígame.

-Le estoy preguntando si trajo su tarea hecha – insistió McGonagall. Hermione, sorprendida, se halló sumida entre los murmullos de sus compañeros y algunas risas de la casa Slytherin.

-Eeehhh... sí, sí, profesora... la tengo por aquí... – comenzó a buscar en su mochila, intentando no parecer desesperada por encontrarla, pero se dio cuenta pronto que la situación que temía se estaba confirmando.- La tengo... eeehhh... – luego recordó. Su mente se desplazó entonces a la torre Gryffindor, específicamente al dormitorio de las chicas, a su cama. Ahí había un enorme pergamino enrollado a los pies de ella. - ... encima de mi cama.

Las risas estallaron por todas partes. La expresión de McGonagall, sin embargo, no demostraba alegría alguna. Hermione quería morirse. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Olvidar la tarea? Eso no era precisamente característico en ella.

-En su cama no me sirve, señorita Granger – le dijo con cierto disgusto.- Tendré que restarle cinco puntos por eso... me la entregará más tarde, pero será evaluada a partir de una "S".

Aún en medio del murmullo general, McGonagall siguió recolectando tareas alrededor de la sala. Hermione por su parte, sólo atinó a esconderse debajo de sus brazos.

-¿Te pasó algo malo, Hermione? - preguntó Ron, viéndola algo deprimida por la situación.

-Nada malo – respondió su amiga. _Sólo que vivo pensando en ti y eso me tiene perdida... _pensó, sosteniéndole la mirada por unos segundos. Eso de enamorarse de alguien sólo traía problemas, según ella.

-¿No quieres hablar con nosotros sobre lo que te pasa? – le preguntó Harry, a un lado de ella.

-No me pasa nada, ya se los dije.- le respondió.- sólo fue un olvido... a cualquiera le puede pasar.

La verdad se le hacía difícil conversar esos temas con sus amigos. Sí, eran sus amigos, pero masculinos, hombres, varones, machos... (XD _machos!!!_) o sea, poco entendidos en temas de mujeres. Agradeció mentalmente el gesto y negó con la cabeza, intentando concentrarse en el resto de la clase.

Ron por su lado, miraba a Hermione con gesto extraño. Se preguntaba a menudo si no se estarían distanciando sin querer con el paso de los días, sobre todo desde aquél incidente del beso. La había sentido tan sincera, tan tierna, que no se imaginaba otro tipo de contacto con otra persona. La quería a ella para siempre, quería para siempre sentir sus labios, su piel en las manos, su aroma capaz de llenarle el estómago de mariposas... todo eso quería, todo eso en ese instante. ¿Sería capaz de calmar sus deseos en ese preciso momento, frente al resto de sus compañeros? _¿En que estás pensando, Ronald Weasley? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Jamás te perdonaría si... si te abalanzaras sobre ella y... ¡¡No!! _

Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse aquellos pensamientos de encima. Pero no podía evitarlo, cada día se le hacía más difícil tenerla cerca sin querer abrazarla o besarla. No, sería mejor no asirse de una ilusión pasajera que se destrozaría cuando Hermione le ratificara que su amistad por él estaba por encima de todo sentimiento ajeno, cuando Hermione le estampara en la cara que no podría llegar a ser nada con ella, salvo amigos.

_Lo mejor será ganarte a Anna... ella puede quererte de otra forma, _pensó Ron, asintiendo levemente con su cabeza.

-Esta noche hay reunión – les dijo Harry de pronto. A ambos los tomó de sorpresa, por lo que sus caras de extrañamiento causaron que Harry los mirara sin entender.- De ED, ¿comprenden?

-Ah! sí, claro, Harry – respondió Hermione, asintiendo fervientemente con su cabeza.

-¿Les avisaste a los demás? – preguntó Ron.

-En eso estoy.- dijo Harry, sacando de su bolsillo uno de los falsos galeones que indicaban la hora y la fecha de reunión. Al minuto siguiente las caras de los Gryffindor presentes ahí, voltearon a mirarlo, asintiendo también.

Esa noche muchos de los asistentes se hallaban algo expectantes, sobretodo por el incidente ocurrido en la torre Gryffindor. Varios de ellos querían a toda costa que sus Patronus resultaran los más poderosos de todos. Tanto, que a Harry se le ocurrió una idea.

-Pónganse en parejas, por favor.- al momento, los chicos hicieron como se les pedía. Ron se aproximó inmediatamente a Anna, quien le sonrió dulcemente. – Este es el plan... nunca lo he intentado, pero leí una vez que un Patronus doble ahuyenta no sólo a los dementores... sino también las malas energías de los mortífagos.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ginny con interés. Los otros también miraban a Harry ceñudos.

-A que en caso de que sólo dos magos sobrevivieran a cualquier ataque, ellos podrían dar vuelta la situación juntando ambos Patronus, y hacerlo mucho más fuerte.- respondió Harry.

-¡Me parece una idea genial! – exclamó Ron, al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros asentían fervientemente.

-¿Pero, leíste las condiciones para hacer ese Patronus doble, Harry?- preguntó Hermione a su lado.

-¿Condiciones? – quiso saber Anna.- ¿Qué clase de condiciones?

-Los magos deben ser compatibles... – respondió Harry.

-¿Compatibles? – preguntó Luna.- Cada vez entiendo menos.

-Compatibles... no cualquier pareja de magos puede hacer el Patronus doble.- respondió Harry.- Se supone que deben tener características en común. Por eso, hoy veremos quienes son compatibles y quienes no.

La gran mayoría miró a su alrededor buscando a su posible pareja, pero las caras de duda se acentuaron cada vez más. Harry se adelantó entre ellos y después de decir las palabras necesarias, hizo salir de su varita al hermoso ciervo plateado que lo acompañaba siempre que se enfrentaba a los dementores. Miró entonces a su alrededor y señaló a Hermione.

-Haz que salga... – le dijo.

Instantes después, Hermione también invocó su Patronus: una nutria plateada "nadó" por los alrededores de la sala multipropósito y fue a posarse frente al ciervo de Harry. Pero pasados unos instantes, nada pasó; y la nutria se esfumó en el aire.

-Creo que no somos compatibles.- comentó Hermione.

-Parece que no... – repuso Harry. Entonces miró a Ron.- Veamos si somos compatibles.

Ron se adelantó también y dijo _"Expecto Patronum**"**_De la varita de Ron surgió entonces aquel león melenudo que impactara a la clase, cuando estaban con Fleur. Pero el león sólo se echó a dormir después de mirar al resto de la concurrencia.

-No, definitivamente no – sonrió Harry.

El león de Ron desapareció al instante y Harry miró entonces al resto. _¿Quién podría ser su compatible?_

-Luna.- dijo de pronto. Luna se sobresaltó y miró a su "profesor" bastante extrañada.- Te toca.

-Bueno, cómo digas.- asintió.

Alzando la varita, pronunció las palabras mágicas y de ella salió una luz resplandeciente que cegó un poco a los demás. Nunca habían visto el Patronus de Luna, así que la curiosidad les carcomía las entrañas.

Lo que siguió a la luz fue un animal grande, peludo, de color originalmente blanco y negro... las orejas cortas y redondeadas y el hocico ligeramente pronunciado y negro daban cuenta de lo que era: un oso panda.

-¡Qué hermoso! – exclamaron algunas de las chicas que había en la sala.

El oso entonces caminó hasta el ciervo de Harry y le dio de comer bambú. Muchas rieron ante esto. Acto seguido, los animales se acercaron tanto que se fundieron pronto en un haz de luz que volvió a regar al resto.

No podían creerlo, pero del ciervo y del panda ya no quedaba nada. Los dos se habían transformado en algo más bello y solemne aún. De esa unión... surgió un albo unicornio.

-o-

-¿Qué clase de características en común tienes con Harry?- le preguntó Anna a Luna cuando ellas, más Hermione y Ginny se hallaban sentadas en la biblioteca al día siguiente.

-Ni idea – respondió Luna, indiferente.- Puede ser lo de la muerte... no sé, eso de que ambos veamos a los Theastreals y los demás no... qué se yo.

-Nunca pensé que serías compatible con él.- comentó Hermione, revisando algunos libros dispersos por la mesa.- Creí que la más cercana podía ser Ginny o incluso Anna.

-Nosotros no tenemos muchas cosas en común con Harry.- repuso Ginny, mirando con sorpresa a su amiga.- Y Anna... ¿Te hubiera gustado ser el complemento de Harry?

-No molestes, quieres... – dijo Anna, evitando las miradas inquisitivas de sus compañeras.- Que Luna sea la bruja compatible de Harry no quiere decir otra cosa.

-Lo mismo opino yo – declaró Luna, convenciéndose a sí misma de las palabras de su amiga.- Por ejemplo, el complemento de Ginny fue Longbottom, ¿verdad?

-Ni me lo recuerdes – dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Ahora Neville va a creer que estamos predestinados o algo así. No ha dejado de mirarme en toda la mañana.

-Tendría que haber estado Jason, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó Hermione con picardía.

Ginny sonrió con algo de vergüenza y se tapó la cara con las manos. La conversación siguió su curso hasta que el aludido Neville Longbottom se acercó a ellas.

-Eeehhh... Ginny, pues... yo... tengo unas entradas para... para... la fiesta de...

-La fiesta de Madame Rosmerta.- completó Gin.- Me había enterado de ella.

Madame Rosmerta celebraba su cumpleaños número "treinta y _qué te importa", _como ella misma decía y había invitado a varias personas cercanas, a su corta familia y a algunos de los alumnos de Hogwarts que más conocía. Entre ellos Neville Longbottom, quien, a pesar de no beber demasiada cerveza de mantequilla en sus visitas a Hogsmeade, era el nieto de una de las mejores amigas de la dueña de "Las tres escobas", la señora Longbottom, abuela de Neville.

-¿Quiénes van, Neville? – preguntó Hermione, sonriendo ante el nerviosismo de su amigo.

-Pu... pues, tengo las entradas de varios... – buscó entre los bolsillos de la túnica y encontró las invitaciones.- Aquí está la tuya, Hermione.

-Gracias.- dijo ésta. Pero algo le extrañó. La invitación era doble.- Neville... ¿por qué la entrada dice: _"Para Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger"_?

-No lo sé.- respondió éste.- Debe ser que Madame Rosmerta los ha visto tantas veces juntos que... o... Mmmm... la verdad, no lo sé.

-¿A ti también te dieron invitación? – preguntó Luna, distraída.

-Eeehhh... sí y es con pareja y como Ginny y yo... en cuarto... bueno, ¿recuerdas? – comenzó a decir Neville.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo, verdad? – lo atajó la muchacha. A Neville lo tomó desprevenido.

-Eeehhh... sólo si tú quieres...

-Ve, Ginny... te conviene, tú sabes... Madame Rosmerta... "Las tres escobas" – dijo Anna sonriendo maliciosamente. Luego, y sin emitir sonido alguno, pronunció "Jason", haciendo que Ginny alzara una de sus cejas y sonriera tímidamente.

-Okey, Neville.- aceptó la pelirroja.- Iré contigo mañana.

-o-

Se estaba impacientando. Le parecía una eternidad todo lo que había esperado. El lugar no era demasiado común qué digamos, pero le habían dicho que tendría una oportunidad de hablar con el encargado de las sentencias para revisar la posibilidad de salir de ahí. Sólo por eso se había armado de paciencia.

No tenía idea ni qué hora era ni que día ni menos cuántos meses habían pasado desde entonces. Caer no había sido nada, lo difícil era salir de ahí o lo peor, enterarse de dónde se encontraba.

Pero no se encontraba solo. Miles de personas a su alrededor también esperaban su turno, pero no para salir, si no para ser condenados.

-Ya es hora. – dijo un centauro que se acercó en ese momento a él. Era extremadamente sombrío, no existía ningún brillo en sus ojos y su cuerpo despedía un intenso aroma a azufre, que a decir verdad, todos despedían.

-¡Por fin! – exclamó él. El centauro sólo lo miró con desdén y lo condujo a otra estancia. Aquella parecía la entrada de una cueva incrustada en la montaña, pero en vez de ser oscura y fría como cualquiera pudiera pensar, estaba sumergida en una humedad caliente que salía del vapor que la inundaba. Iluminada por antorchas inextinguibles, en ella se distinguía una enorme figura al fondo.

Mitad toro, mitad humano, allí estaba el terrible Minos que cruje los dientes y examina las culpas de los que entran, juzga y da sus órdenes con un movimiento de su cola. Parecía un monumento de piedra, serio e impenetrable, que a primera vista helaba la sangre de los mortales. Luego de unos instantes de mirada perdida, Minos volteó la cara al hombre e hizo resonar su atronadora voz.

-¡Oh! Tú qué has llegado hasta acá, bienvenido a la casa del dolor.

-No puedo decir que es un placer – murmuró el hombre con sorna.

-¡Qué no te alucine lo amplio de la entrada! – exclamó Minos.- Primero que nada, vuestro nombre.

-Sirius Black.

-Black... ¿cuál de todas las entradas has usado? – preguntó Minos, seriamente.

-Si se refiere al velo en el departamento de misterios... – dijo Sirius descuidadamente.

-Los nombres mortales poco importan aquí – repuso el minotauro. Con un movimiento ligero de su garra, hizo aparecer un globo que parecía representar la tierra.- Si no me equivoco, la entrada que utilizaste fue la tercera... "_Daemoni oculus_".- y señaló un punto al oeste del meridiano de Greenwich.

-No he escuchado hablar de esas entradas.- dijo Sirius, mirando ceñudamente a su interlocutor.- Pero si usted dice que es la misma...

-Existen tres entradas al infierno, muchacho.- explicó Minos, interrumpiendo a Sirius.- La primera es la "Montaña de Sión" o el "_furvus crepusculum_"; pocos la conocen... algunos aseguran que es sólo un volcán extinguido, pero si por una tontería caen dentro... – sus ojos rojos se iluminaron al pensar en esa posibilidad.- ...nunca se imaginan lo que hay al fondo. La segunda es la "Isla de Atlántida" o el "_Pandemonium_", la más visitada... pero es un pasaje sólo de ida; y la tercera es por dónde tú entraste...

-¿El departamento de misterios? – preguntó Sirius, aún extrañado por las palabras de Minos.

-No, mortal.- repuso éste.- Ese lugar está sobre la tercera entrada... el "Templo de los celtas" o el _"Daemoni oculus". _Las tres llegan a este mismo punto, más allá del limbo.Pero eso no es lo que nos debe importar, mortal... ¿qué es lo que has venido a buscar?

-No sé si se ha dado cuenta, pero yo no estoy lo que podríamos llamar "muerto" – explicó Sirius. Minos lo miró con cierto recelo.- Mi caída no fue a propósito...

-Dante tampoco cayó aquí a propósito.- repuso Minos, riendo malignamente.- Todos los que aquí entran no vuelven a salir, mortal. ¿Eso lo sabías, verdad?

-Pero no me puedo quedar aquí... – respondió Sirius, comenzando a perder la paciencia.- Aquí sólo llegan almas y si te fijas, mi alma aún está protegida por mi cuerpo... y por lo que noto, ni siquiera he comenzado a pudrirme.

-No se trata de eso, mortal.- dijo Minos, agitando su cola a través de sus piernas.- Quien cae en los círculos del infierno, no vuelve a salir... veamos, ¿cuáles son tus culpas?

-Por favor, escúchame.- decía Sirius intentando acercarse al minotauro con sigilo. No le era fácil, su figura imponente le resultaba aterradora.- Me quedan muchas cosas por hacer afuera... y he estado demasiado tiempo aquí. Hay gente que me necesita.

-Nadie les necesita después de muertos.- repuso Minos.

-¡Pero yo no estoy muerto! – exclamó Sirius, más que exasperado. El centauro que se hallaba a su lado le miró con reprobación y levantó uno de sus cascos, dispuesto a atacarlo si era necesario.

-Recuerda con quién habláis, Sirius Black.- respondió Minos, mirándolo casi tan seriamente como el centauro. Su voz se volvía más profunda y desagradable conforme su ira se acentuaba.- Nunca hacemos excepciones, los que entran aquí no salen y son condenados según las vueltas de mi cola sobre sus frágiles cuerpos. No habrá excepción para ti, Black, y mantén tu desagradable mal carácter a raya porque te puedo mandar al último de los círculos, al "_Cocito_" y no te gustará lo que allí sentirás. Si no quieres ser comida eterna de Lucifer, mantente en paz...

Sirius se calmó un poco y respiró el ahogado aire de la cueva, sintiéndose peor. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y las ganas de vomitar casi le sobrepasan. Pero su razón fue más fuerte entonces y puso en orden las cosas.

Se sentía impotente, harto de esa situación; lo único que deseaba era saber la forma de salir de ahí. Pero ¿cómo?

-Ahora... tus culpas, tengo demasiadas almas que condenar y no tengo demasiada paciencia con todos.- repitió el minotauro.

-Mis culpas... pues, no lo sé... mi memoria se ha borrado al entrar aquí.- respondió Sirius.

-¿Cómo es eso? Todos tienen culpas, tú no vas a ser la excepción.- dijo Minos, acercándose a él.- Veamos si mientes... porque si lo haces, el octavo círculo estará encantado de recibirte.

Se acercó todavía más a él y aproximó sus garras a la cabeza de Sirius. Sin embargo, éste último fue más rápido, y sin que el minotauro se diera cuenta murmuró: _Oclumarens, _y sus recuerdos se bloquearon al instante.

El minotauro no tardó en darse cuenta de la inexistencia de culpabilidad o del rastro de pensamientos de Sirius, por lo que soltó su cabeza y lo miró con extrañeza.

-Eres el primer mortal que veo y que no tiene pecados o recuerdos que garanticen esos pecados.- repuso al final del examen.

-Ya le dije que mi memoria se borró – explicó Sirius con una sonrisa de falsa inocencia en su cara.- No puede condenarme así.

-No, no puedo condenarte si tienes tu memoria vacía.

-Bueno, entonces ¿ya me puedo ir? – preguntó Sirius, pareciendo nuevamente impaciente.

-No sin antes sufrir algo de este lugar – respondió Minos, alzando su larga cola y enrollándola alrededor del cuerpo de Black tan firmemente como una anaconda cuando captura a sus presas.- Te tendré pendiente, Sirius Black, la próxima vez que nos encontremos no te será tan fácil deshacerte de mí.

Y sin más, Sirius despegó los pies del húmedo suelo de la caverna y se sintió como si fuera de cristal, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Pero no era de cristal, ni tampoco se había roto... ahora el frío suelo de un lúgubre departamento de misterios se extendía bajo su cuerpo. Volvía a respirar con normalidad. Estaba de vuelta.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Hi!

Ahora no prometo nada... la Universidad me absorbe por completo y a veces no tengo tiempo ni para mis cosas. En fin. Espero que las chicas que participaron de mi seudo concurso hayan recibido su regalo (Si no, me avisan para mandárselos otra vez, pero espero que no haya habido problema, porque lo mandé como dos veces) Y sí, la canción era "Ángel" de Belinda. Bien, si alguna vez la escuchan, piensen en la pobre de Hermione... XD

reviews:

**Vale: **Hola, thanks por el review. ¿Así que otro tipo adicto por los plátanos? Ô.ò ¡Changos! Creo que al mundo entero le gusta esa fruta. En fin, cuídate. Espero que te agrade este chap. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Andy-lady-dark: **Hola. Qué bueno que te haya gustado este fic y espero que lo sigas leyendo. Sí, esos dos son unos cabezotas y sí, la canción era esa misma. Cuídate mucho. Tanina Potter.

**Ophelia-dakker: **Hola... jejeje, a veces desvarío un poco y me da por escribir esas tonteras de "yo soy tu padre". Incluso pronto lo vamos a representar, y veremos cómo sale. XDD En fin, espero no demorar tanto como dos meses en actualizar, pero ya queda poco para terminar las clases, así que ahí tendré más tiempo. Cuídate. Tanina Potter.

**Korishiteru: **Hola, gracias por tu review... no le pidas peras al olmo por mientras. Después de diciembre, todo será más expedito. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Ginevraweasley: **Sip, esa era la canción, espero que hayas recibido tu regalo... que bueno que te gustó el fic, aunque en tus especulaciones hay cierto grado de error. Nos vemos. Tanina Potter.

**Camille Potter: **Hola, menos mal que te gusta Anna, ya hay varias por aquí que les cae gorda, pero yo siempre insisto que ella no es la mala de la película. Lo único que espero es que no me quede como una vil Mary Sue. XDDDD Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Mary-Tonks: **Muchos desbarajustes. A decir verdad, me encanta eso de enredar las historias. Lo malo es tener que desenredarlas después. Espero que con este capítulo te hayan quedado algo más claras las cosas. Saludos y cuídate. Tanina Potter.

**HermioneWP: **Siempre pasan cosas... lo difícil es darse cuenta cuando. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Ruperts lover: **Hola... hey, no liguen a Anna con Voldy... tampoco es una niña caprichosa. Lo único que espero es que no se vuelva Mary Sue XDDDD. Okey... redimiré mi error, pero es que como no sé mucho inglés, recurro patudamente a los traductores del compu. Jejejeje. Espero que te haya gustado este chap y que te haya llegado el regalo. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Gin W. Black: **Hola... Mmm... ¿mi hija? Tiene que ser del espíritu santo... sí, o de los marcianos porque hasta el momento no he dejado que ningún hombre se me acerque... y les costará mucho que yo les deje acercarse todavía. ¿Qué edad tengo? Mmm... jejeje, dieciocho... (para siempre) XD Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Jose: **Hola, me agrada que la gente sea sincera conmigo... y directa. A decir verdad también encontré el capítulo anterior medio fomeque... pero espero que este haya estado mejor. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**mione grint: **después de lo que hablamos por MSN espero que se te haya aclarado un poco la película. XDDDD Pero tus conjeturas son ciertas... ¬¬ aunque si sigues adivinando, se me irá abajo el fic. Nos vemos, y cuídate. Tanina Potter.

**Lil Granger: **Hola... jejeje, tus especulaciones son ciertas. XDDDD (tenemos otra Trelawney ¬¬) Y sí, me uno a tu moción en defensa de los estudiantes universitarios. Si no nos hacen caso, por lo menos que nos pongan menos tarea... ¬¬ Lamentablemente no tenía el video de Ronnie, pero espero que te haya gustado la letra de la canción (¿Te la mandé, verdad? XP) Sorry, mi mente tiene demasiadas lagunas mentales. Gracias por todo y por las buenas vibras. Cuídate mucho. Tanina Potter.

Okey... continuará.


	9. Tú, yo y el dragón

"**EL INICIO DE TODO" por Tanina Potter.**

Capítulo 9: TÚ, YO Y EL DRAG"N.

La mañana del día sábado les resultó muy agitada. La gran mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban enterados de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Madame Rosmerta, y algunos de ellos también habían sido invitados. Harry y Ron se tomaron la noticia con algo de incomodidad. _"¡¿Otro baile?! ¡Qué fastidio!" _había exclamado el pelirrojo cuando les avisaron. Lo peor fue cuando les advirtieron que fueran con pareja. _"Estaremos igual que en cuarto... y lo peor es que ni Parvati querrá acompañarme" _protestó Harry.

-¿Y tú con quién vas ésta vez, Hermione? – le preguntó Ron cuando ella acabó de explicarles lo que le había dicho Neville.

-Pues... se supone que debo ir contigo.- respondió. Enseguida le mostró la invitación.

-_"Para Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger"_ – leyó Ron en voz alta. Súbitamente sus mejillas se colorearon e intentó sonreír vagamente.

-Parece que les adelantaron el trabajo.- comentó Harry son sorna, pero al ver que sus amigos le dedicaban sus peores expresiones, trató de mantenerse serio.

-No... no te molesta... ¿verdad? – le preguntó Hermione a Ron de pronto.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó éste.

-Qué Madame Rosmerta nos invitara juntos... – respondió Hermione, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

-Ah... pues... no, creo que no.

La respuesta de Ron hizo que Hermione se ruborizara aún más y que Harry no pudiera aguantar la risa. Ver cómo ambos se ponían nerviosos hablándose o dedicándose miradas le resultaba "divertido". Pero para ellos aún era incómodo, sobre todo si estaban frente a alguien.

Cuando bajaron al gran comedor notaron que el ambiente también era especial para muchos ese día. Hasta los profesores parecían estarse preparando para la noche.

-¿Qué pasó, Ron? ¿No te invitaron al cumpleaños? – preguntó Seamus en cuanto ellos se sentaron en las mesas.

-Claro que sí me invitaron.- respondió el pelirrojo.- ¿O creías que Madame Rosmerta no iba a tomar en cuenta a semejante bombón?

La ironía de Ron hizo que sus compañeros rieran durante un buen rato, hasta que se cansaron de gastarle bromas. Después de eso, el rostro de Ron volvió a sonrojarse cuando le preguntaron con quién iría; gracias al cielo que sus compañeros no lo notaron.

-Hermione va a acompañarme – respondió.

-¡Así que al fin te atreviste! – exclamó Dean, haciendo que Ron le mirara indignado.- A mí, tu hermana, no me dio muchas esperanzas...

-En realidad, Ginny te dio la patada hace rato y tú no quieres darte cuenta.- le aclaró Seamus. – Desde que la dejaste botada para las vacaciones... no llevabas ni un mes con ella y ya se te había olvidado.

-Es que...

-No trates de excusarte, que prefiero que mi hermana esté sola que mal acompañada.- repuso Ron, mirando con cierto recelo a su compañero.- Y a propósito, ¿Ginny con quién va?

-Con Neville... como la última vez.- respondió Hermione, descuidadamente.

-Ah, bueno, si es con Neville no me preocupa.- dijo Ron, alzando los hombros.- El pobre es tan bobo que podría pasar la mujer más bella por el frente y ni reaccionaría.

-No te burles demasiado, Ron. – le advirtió Hermione.- Mira que las malas lenguas dicen que los más tranquilos son los peores.

Aquellas palabras no le agradaron demasiado. No quería enterarse de que Neville intentaba conquistar a su hermana, y si eso fuera cierto, ya se encargaría él de quitarle las ganas.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la mitad de las chicas del colegio había desaparecido y seguramente se arreglaban en sus dormitorios. Él y Harry decidieron subir entonces para cambiar sus ropas por algo más adecuado.

-Aún no le he pedido a nadie que vaya conmigo – dijo Harry, mientras se cambiaba la camisa.

-Qué tal si no vas con nadie y te consigues una chica en la fiesta – le sugirió Ron, quién se ponía unos calcetines rojos con dos "C" bordadas en la orilla. – Así te será más fácil cambiar de pareja.

-Claro, cómo tú ya tienes... – repuso Harry, mirando a su amigo a través del espejo.- Y lo peor es que no tuviste ni que pedírselo.

-Te aseguro que ésta vez si me hubiera atrevido.- le dijo Ron. Se quedó pensando unos instantes. _¿Me hubiera atrevido? Sí. No podría cometer el mismo error dos veces._

Cuando bajaron a la sala común, sólo sus compañeros varones esperaban abajo. Neville con especial nerviosismo. Tanto, que no dejaba de examinar su ropa y sus zapatos para sentirse seguro. Harry y Ron decidieron que la etiqueta no venía con ellos, y menos para un cumpleaños informal, por lo que unas camisas bien planchadas, jeans y unas chaquetas para la noche estarían bien. Pero su informalidad les hizo sentir un poco incómodos cuando por fin vieron venir a las chicas.

Vestida con una blusa sin botones, manga larga, sin hombros y de tela floreada, y una falda negra tres cuartos abierta en los costados, la bella simplicidad de Hermione hizo que a Ron se le encogiera el estómago. Llevaba el pelo tomado en una cola de delicados rizos y se había maquillado ligeramente, a diferencia de la última vez, cuando su cara parecía la de un payaso.

-E-e-estás muy... guapa – le dijo Ron al acercarse a ella. Le sudaban las manos, las rodillas le temblaban y se estaba sintiendo como un verdadero idiota.

-Gracias – respondió ella.

-Tu hermana tampoco se queda atrás.- le dijo Harry cuando vio acercarse a Ginny.

-Muchas gracias, guapo, pero hoy le pertenezco a otro, ¿verdad, Neville? – dijo Ginny, sonriendo pícaramente.

-S-sí... claro... – dijo Neville, tendiéndole la mano a la pelirroja.

Ginny también iba muy linda. Con un vestido corto negro y con decoraciones blancas, más una chaqueta manga corta de la misma tela, la pelirroja destacaba el paso de niña a mujer que experimentaba desde el año anterior. Llevaba el cabello atado en una media cola y se había colocado unos aretes plateados con formas de corazón.

Ron la miró inseguro. Le era complicado darse cuenta de que su hermana ya no era una bebé que cuidar.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, notaron que el ambiente estaba tan de fiesta como en un carnaval. "Las tres escobas" no había escatimado en gastos para celebrar a su dueña y ella se veía completamente feliz con todo. Muchos funcionarios del ministerio de la magia se hallaban ahí, entre ellos Cornelius Fudge, el ministro. También había gente dependiente de las otras tiendas del pueblo y una gran cantidad de alumnos de Hogwarts, más los profesores. Dumbledore se hallaba junto a la festejada y a la profesora McGonagall, bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla.

-Eso sí que es un monumento a la belleza... – murmuró Ron cuando vio aparecer a Fleur Delacour entre la gente, conversando con la profesora Sprout. Con un vestido de una sola pieza, blanco marfil y el cabello al viento, hacía que varios de los presentes se quedaran tan embobados como Ron mirándola.

Hermione no dijo nada. Estaba acostumbrada a que su amigo babeara por la profesora como nadie. Pero no se preocupaba. Fleur sólo lo veía como un alumno más y como el hermano menor de Bill.

La fiesta comenzó sin ningún contratiempo. Las invitadas especiales eran "Las brujas de Macbeth", a quienes Madame Rosmerta había contratado para animar su cumpleaños. Cuando empezaron a tocar un lento, varios de los chicos se lanzaron a la pista.

-¿Qui... quieres... ba... bailar...?- le preguntó Ron a Hermione, bastante colorado.

-Bueno.- aceptó ella.

Avanzaron hasta uno de los extremos del lugar, que había sido especialmente decorado con rosetones rosas en las paredes y cientos de globos multicolores; las mesas tenían todas un mantel amarillo y varias flores sobre ellas, adornándolas.

Ron recordó de pronto que sus clases de baile jamás se habían iniciado y que ni siquiera había podido practicar en cuarto año porque su ofuscación con Viktor Krum se lo había impedido.

Pero decidió guiarse por su instinto y por lo que veía en las demás parejas. Así que tomó a Hermione de la cintura y la asió hacia sí, dejando que ella se sostuviera de su cuello. Ahora le tocaba mover los pies. "_Vamos, es fácil" _se dijo. Y empezó a moverse lentamente tratando de llevar el compás de la música.

Hermione no lo miraba; de repente se encontró sumida en un intrigante botón de la camisa de Ron. Podía sentir su aroma en las fosas de su nariz y quiso disfrutarlo para siempre cerrando los ojos. Por qué no poder estar así para siempre, juntos y sintiéndose el uno al otro. "_Porque siempre seremos amigos"_ se dijo Hermione, apenada.

Se dieron cuenta entonces de que Luna y Anna también habían llegado al lugar. Al parecer se habían puesto de acuerdo para usar la misma ropa (una polera de cuello mao y caracteres japoneses, más unos pescadores de tela) pero con distintos colores. Saludaron a Harry, Ginny y Neville que seguían sentados en la mesa.

Hermione notó que Ron alzaba su cabeza para ver si Anna lo saludaba, pero ella no se había dado cuenta que el pelirrojo la observaba desde la pista. Sintió entonces una punzada en el costado y respiró profundamente. Aunque Ron no lo supiera, ella seguía desconfiando de la chica de Ravenclaw.

En la mesa las cosas se veían mucho mejor. Los chicos disfrutaban de la música y de la conversación, hasta que un mesero se les acercó para atenderlos.

-¿Quieren algo para tomar? – preguntó.

Era Jason Compson, el amigo de Ginny, que trabajaba para Madame Rosmerta.

-Hola Jason, ¿trabajando hoy? – le saludó Ginny, sonriendo.

-Pues... digamos que los empleados estamos invitados a trabajar hoy – respondió Jason.

-¿No les dio el día libre? – le preguntó Ginny refiriéndose a la dueña.

-Mañana... – respondió el chico.- Entonces, ¿van a tomar algo?

-Siete cervezas de mantequilla, por favor.- respondió Harry y comenzó a contar los Galleons en su bolsillo. Jason asintió y fue a la barra a pedir las cervezas.

-¿Quién es él? – preguntó Neville, mirando inquisitoriamente a Ginny.

-Un amigo... – respondió Ginny vagamente. Luna y Anna la miraron y rieron coquetamente.

-Y... ¿quieres ir a bailar? – le preguntó entonces.

-Okey.- respondió la pelirroja.

Cuando ambos se dirigieron a la pista, Luna murmuró algo como "_baile de pisotones"_ y los tres rieron alegremente.

-Y... ¿qué tal si bailas con Anna, Harry? – preguntó Luna después de unos instantes.

-Eeehhh... si Anna quiere – respondió Harry, mirando a la chica con duda.

Anna asintió levemente y ambos salieron a bailar. Desde otro rincón, Ron miraba cómo su amigo bailaba con Anna. Le extrañó un poco la situación, pero digamos que no sintió pizca de comezón en su estómago. Él seguía bailando con Hermione. (_¡Qué canción más larga, digo yo!_)

Todo iba excelente. Iba... porque no todo dura cien años. Ron se dio cuenta de que Harry ya no se movía frente a Anna, que cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño. Se estaba sintiendo mal. Y luego él sintió un frío penetrante, que hizo que los bellos de sus brazos se erizaran por completo.

La gente se dio cuenta de lo mismo y la alegría del lugar sucumbió a la llegada de ellos. De los dementores.

-¡¡Ron, ¿qué está pasando?!! – exclamó Hermione aferrándose de su camisa.

-Son... son dementores... ¿qué demonios están haciendo aquí? – preguntó Ron. Al instante vio como Harry se derrumbaba en el suelo.- ¡¡Harry!!

Se acercó hasta él, pero su amigo no reaccionaba. Eran demasiados, y se esparcían por los alrededores de la taberna, amenazando con entrar. Dumbledore avanzó entre la multitud y sacó su varita, apuntándoles. Varios alumnos hicieron lo mismo, sobre todo los del ED.

De repente, la taberna se había llenado de luz plateada y los dementores comenzaban a retirarse. Pero sólo los dementores.

¡¡Paf!!

Las puertas y las ventanas del lugar explotaron como si se les hubiese puesto una bomba. La gente lanzó varios gemidos de miedo y se echaron para atrás. Hubo quienes estaban muy cerca de las ventanas, y que no se dieron cuenta de nada.

-¡¡Vamos, vamos!! ¡Salgan de aquí! – les gritaba Fleur Delacour, tratando de que los alumnos de Hogwarts escaparan por las puertas traseras.

-Harry, por favor... levántate – decía Anna, con lágrimas en los ojos, hincada a su lado y remeciéndolo.

-¡Anna, sal de aquí! – exclamó Ron.- Sal, ve con Luna y Hermione...

-No, yo me quedo aquí.- protestó Hermione.

-No, tú te vas...

Fleur se dirigió hacia ella con una mirada de reproche que nunca le habían visto. Era como si le fastidiara tener que lidiar con ellos en esos momentos. Pero se llevó a las chicas afuera, apresurándolas por salir. Algo extraño había en su expresión.

Después de la polvareda que quedó, varias figuras aparecieron frente a ellos. Iban todos encapuchados, con máscaras y levantaban sus varitas, amenazantes. Los seguidores del Innombrable avanzaban entre los escombros, dispuestos a todo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí? – les preguntó Dumbledore. Su rostro estaba tan congestionado como el del resto. Furioso. La sangre hervía en su cabeza.- ¿A qué los ha mandado Tom ahora?

-Venimos a terminar lo que no completamos – respondió uno de ellos.

Ron sintió entonces que alguien tiraba de su camisa. Era Harry, que empezaba a reaccionar.

-Harry... son ellos. – le dijo.

-¿Ellos? ¿Los dementores? – preguntó, aún confundido.

-No... mortífagos.

Harry abrió por completo sus ojos y se puso de pie de un salto. Mortífagos no era precisamente lo que quería ver en un día de fiesta como ese. Observó entonces que el resto de los profesores les hacían frente. Se estaba repitiendo la escena en el departamento de misterios de hace algunos meses.

Los hechizos salidos de las varitas no siempre daban en su blanco, y el ruido provocado, más los destrozos causados hacían que la situación se volviera más confusa.

Harry y Ron se agacharon a tiempo para esquivar uno de ellos, y entonces decidieron pelear también.

-_¡Expelliarmus! _– gritó Ron, apuntando a uno de los mortífagos. La varita de él saltó por los aires, pero tres de ellos lo apuntaron después.

-_¡Rictusempra!_ – exclamó Harry. Los tres mortífagos retrocedieron unos metros, pero aún así la situación se les escapaba de las manos.

-¡Ron!

Ron volteó para saber quién lo había llamado.

Hermione estaba detrás de él, con la varita en alto.

-A lo mejor.. tú y yo...

-¿No escuchaste a Fleur? – preguntó Ron.- Tienes que quedarte con las chicas...

-¡¡¿Cómo quieres que me quede con los brazos cruzados?!! – gritó Hermione, indignada.- Tenemos que hacer algo... Ron, invoca tu Patronus.

-Pero... ¿y si no somos compatibles? – preguntó su amigo.

-Ustedes son más que compatibles – les dijo Harry.- Por favor, no pierdan tiempo.

Ambos asintieron. Después de pronunciar _Expecto patronum_, de las varitas de los chicos se desprendieron el león y la nutria de cada cual. Los animales se miraron un instante y se acercaron; y sin esperar demasiado surgió el resultado de esa unión.

Hermione miraba atónita como su pequeña nutria se fundía en la luz con el león de Ron. Ya no había una gran melena, ni una cola aplanada moviéndose inquietamente. Después del pelo y los dientes, la bella figura de un dragón de escamas plateadas apareció frente a ellos.

Los mortífagos se dieron cuenta de la presencia del Patronus y reaccionaron enseguida. Pero de sus varitas nada salió y comenzaron a atemorizarse; retrocedieron temblando, la expectación del momento aumentó su miedo y los presentes vieron que tenían la ventaja.

Harry, Ron y Hermione avanzaron detrás del dragón, que ahora lanzaba llamas blancas por sus fauces. No podían creerlo. El Patronus doble sí había resultado, no era una utopía.

-o-

-¿Te encuentras bien, Anna? – le preguntó Ron después de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Varios asistentes habían resultado gravemente heridos, y el lugar estaba totalmente destrozado. Madame Rosmerta se hallaba sumida en un profundo llanto y la profesora McGonagall estaba tratando de calmarla. Anna y Luna volvieron de la parte posterior del local, seguidas de Ginny, que se apoyaba en los hombros de Jason. Uno de los mortífagos la había atacado y sus piernas se habían vuelto de lana.

-Sí, estoy bien.- respondió Anna. – Tu hermana es la que se ha llevado la peor parte.

-No es nada... – aseguró Ginny.- He estado en peores condiciones.

-¿No crees que debas ir a algún hospital? – le preguntó Jason. Ginny le sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, esto se soluciona rápido.- le dijo. Miró entonces a Luna y ésta sacó su varita de su bolsillo.

-_Finite Incantatem_ – dijo y las piernas de Ginny volvieron a su estado natural.

-Creo que Ginny ya está bien, ¿no? – repuso Neville, quien no dejaba de mirar a Jason con el ceño fruncido.- Digo, creo que ya se puede sostener por sí misma.

-Ah, claro – balbuceó Jason y soltó a la pelirroja, quién se había ruborizado enormemente al estar en esa posición.

-Será mejor que volvamos a Hogwarts – sugirió Harry.- De seguro aquí va a haber mucho que reparar.

Los demás asintieron. Jason se despidió de Ginny y volvió a su trabajo. Tomaron las cosas que les pertenecían, algunas estaban más que destrozadas y quisieron salir del local. Entonces escucharon que Fleur les llamaba.

-¡¡Chicos!! ¿Se encuentran bien todos? – preguntó.

-Sí, estamos bien, profesora – respondió Hermione.

-Okey... escuchen, necesito hablar con la señorita Biederman un minuto... es importante...

-Yo no voy a ningún lugar con usted – le interrumpió Anna. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su rostro serio dejaba notar que había algo que no le agradaba de Fleur.

-¿Qué pasa, Anna? – le preguntó Fleur sonriendo - ¿Crees que te voy a reprender por algo?

-Usted sabe lo que me pasa – respondió la chica.- Y yo no voy a ningún lugar con usted...

Se volteó hacia la salida y caminó con decisión. Los chicos se preguntaban qué le habría ocurrido a Anna para que se pusiera así con Fleur. Era extrañísimo. Ron se adelantó y la siguió, caminando junto a ella. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, dejando a Fleur un poco más atrás con una gran interrogante en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasó con la profesora Delacour? – le preguntó Ron a Anna cuando se encaminaban hacia el castillo. - ¿Por qué te enojaste con ella?

-Ahora no, Ron... – le respondió Anna.- Será mejor que les explique cuando todo se calme. Pero sólo te diré una cosa... no confíes en lo que por fuera se ve bello.

Y se apresuró a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su sala común.

-o-

Caída la noche, Hermione se levantó de su cama. Estaba inquieta hace mucho rato y no dejaba de dar vueltas. Recordaba el dragón plateado con tal intensidad que le parecía escuchar aún sus bufidos y ver las llamaradas plateadas en el aire. Luna había dicho que el ser compatible entre dos magos no significaba nada, pero Hermione no lo creía así. "_Tenemos cosas en común"_ se dijo y sonrió para sí misma. Tenían una amistad en común, un compañerismo mutuo y un... ¿un amor? Hermione rogaba en su interior para que así fuera.

Caminó entonces a la puerta de la habitación. Las demás dormían plácidamente en sus camas y no quería por ningún motivo despertarlas, así que trató de hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando salió de ella, dejó que sus pies la guiaran a donde fuera y bajó a la sala común. Ya casi no quedaban brasas en la chimenea y todo estaba en penumbras. A lo mejor leería algo y se contentaría con mirar las estrellas de noche... pero de pronto notó que algo más estaba en la sala. Había un bulto junto a la chimenea.

Se acercó hasta él y notó una cabellera roja media desparramada salida de una mantas azules. "_¿Ron?"_ Se preguntó. Efectivamente su amigo pelirrojo se hallaba sumido en su sueño profundo y su respiración estaba tan tranquila como la de un bebé recién alimentado.

Hermione no pudo más que sonreír. Una idea loca apareció en su cabeza y entonces se deslizó junto a él, recostándose a su lado sin más intención que respirar de su mismo aire.

"_Primer amor, no dejes que me vaya más._

_Voy a dormir contigo hasta el amanecer,_

_despiértame antes que salga el sol,_

_tú sabes que no hay nadie que te quiera como yo lo hago, _

_no, no, no, no, no."_

Podía observar las pecas de su rostro, el grosor de sus cabellos cayendo sobre su frente y la delgadez de sus labios; esos labios que había tenido la oportunidad de probar. Sintió la terrible tentación de probarlos nuevamente, de sentir su calidez sobre los suyos y experimentar las mariposas en su estómago que tanto le hacían cosquillas.

Era una tentación tan grande, pero tan dura a la vez.

Ron parecía no darse cuenta de quien estaba a su lado. Dormía tan profundamente, que sólo atinó a moverse un poco y cambiar ligeramente de posición. Su brazo entonces se posó en la cintura de Hermione, asiéndola hacia sí, como si quisiera aferrarse a algo para no caer.

Hermione sintió que las mejillas se le coloreaban de pronto. Lo tenía tan cerca, tan indefenso... en esa posición tan sensual. Acarició su rostro con delicadeza y Ron respiró profundamente, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Entonces decidió quitar su mano y sólo dedicarse a observarlo.

"_Amanecer, tapada en mi cama sin ti,_

_sin tu boca, sin tus ojos, sin tu risa, _

_sin tus besos, sin tus locas ganas de quererme a mí,_

_a mí no me preocupa que talvez,_

_un día pase y no te vea,_

_estoy tranquila, estoy pensando en ti."_

Los segundos parecían haberse detenido. Sus rostros se hallaban tan cerca que ya respiraban del mismo aire. Hermione cerró los ojos un momento.

-Te quiero, Ron – le susurró de pronto.- ¿Tú me quieres?

Ron, que seguía durmiendo profundamente, asintió levemente y respondió.

-Yo te amo.

Hermione sonrió. Sí, se lo había dicho. Ya no había nada que temer. Él la amaba tanto o más de lo que ella lo hacía. Y no resistió más. Se acercó un poco a él y besó sus labios como lo había hecho días atrás.

"_Día tras día, estoy contigo_

_día tras día, siempre eres mío_

_noche tras noche, aún sigo tuya_

_tú y yo, tú y yo, nada podría separarnos"_

Ron sin saberlo, respondió a aquel contacto; pero no con la timidez del primer beso, si no como si se hubiera guardado las ganas desde siempre. Hermione rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le acarició el cabello. Era un contacto tan hermoso, tan soñado, que Hermione hubiera dado toda su vida por que Ron despertara y la besara conscientemente, que le demostrara cuánto la quería, pero mientras tanto, aquel beso en sueños le bastaba para sentirse feliz.

Despertó unas horas más tarde. Tenía la camisa de su pijama ligeramente abierta y el cabello algo revuelto. Se extrañó. "_¿Tan desordenado soy para dormir?" _se preguntó y comenzó a desperezarse. Había tenido un sueño tan lindo que no quería que se desprendiera de su memoria.

Había tenido el cuerpo de Hermione entre sus brazos y la había besado como nunca antes. Su olor se había impregnado por todo su cuerpo y su cabello se había revuelto con el suyo. Pero de seguro había sido sólo un sueño.

¿Estás seguro Ron?

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Hola!! Jejeje... ¿cómo están? Jejejeje... (Hazte la tonta, Tanina) XD Bien, espero que les haya gustado este chap y que continúen leyendo.

Ah! Sí... canción: "Tú y yo" del desaparecido grupo chileno "Supernova".

Bien, reviews:

**ophelia dakker: **Te aseguro que no te quiero matar. Pero sí, revivió Sirius... por fin, ya era hora. Saludos y cuídate. Tanina Potter.

**Gin W. Black: **Hola... jejeje, sí, mi hija es del Espíritu Santo. Mándale saludos de mi parte. ¿Lo de las RON4EVER? Bueno, soy parte de aquel grupo si es que aún no me han echado (:-S Espero...) Y se podría decir que somos un grupo cibernauta, que ama a nuestro lindo Ronnie y yo me uní a ellas hace algunos meses. No recuerdo cuántos. Bueno, espero que te guste este chap. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Sarah-keyko: **Hola, gracias por tu review. Qué bueno que te guste el fic... espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Korishiteru: **Hola, jejeje, no te preocupes, que las uñas crecen rápido. Ah! Pero recuerda que lo de los Patronus no quiere decir nada, aunque tampoco descarto esa posibilidad de pareja. Eso se verá después. Y sí, lo de la U es una vaina... aunque ahora estoy de vacaciones... jejeje. Gracias a la APEC... saludos. Bye. Tanina Potter.

**Lil Granger: **Sí, pues... en el cap anterior no hubo acción, pero en este sí. Espero que te haya agradado. Y ya les adelanté algo del malo de la película... aunque tampoco deben juzgar antes de conocer toda la verdad. Qué bueno que te haya llegado el Rap de mi lindo Rupert.... ¡¡He's Rupert, he's wicked!! Y lo de Sirius... bueno, tuve que pedirle algo de ayuda a Dante... ya sabes, "La divina comedia", pero en el próximo chap vamos a ver que fue de Canuto. Saludos, cuídate mucho amiga y que te vaya bien en la U... Tanina Potter.

**Camille Potter: **Hola... okey, el capítulo anterior estuvo bastante lento, pero ahora todo se viene como en una montaña rusa. See you, saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Vicky Potter 07: **Hola, jejeje, gracias por las felicitaciones. No tengo ningún problema en recibirlas... Como dije antes, lo del Patronus doble no significa nada muy especial, sólo que los magos poseen características en común. Y a veces hay parejas que no tienen nada en común... tú sabes, el amor es ciego, sordo y mudo, pero en un fic todo puede pasar. Ya saben lo de Anna, no es la mala... pero tampoco tiene las intenciones que todas piensan. Eso no más digo. Y lo de Sirius... jejeje, dale las gracias a Dante. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**valeweasley: **gracias por tu review. Aquí va la continuación. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Jose: **hola... gracias por todo. ¿Qué haré ahora con Sirius? Jajaja... muchas cosas. Bye. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Lourdes: **Hola... gracias por las felicitaciones. ¿8 capítulos de corrido? Guau... jejeje, veo que te quedaste pegada. Me he reído mucho cuando decías "bananita" jejeje, me acordé de un programa infantil que se llamaba Bananas en pijamas... jejeje, y uno se llamaba Bananín y el otro Bananón. Eran muy monos. Y sí, hasta yo estaba desesperada porque Ron no le decía nada a Hermione y viceversa. Pero igual se lo dijo en sueños y tú sabes que cuando interrogas a alguien dormido, te puede decir TODA la verdad. Ya veremos que pasa más adelante. Ah! por cierto... las intuiciones pueden varias algo... muy poco, pero varían. Y lo del beso... jejeje, aquí va la segunda parte. Espero que sigas leyendo. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**HermioneWP: **Gracias por lo de Sirius... espero que te guste este Chap. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Hermy: **Hola, gracias por tu review. Espero que sigas leyendo. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Mary-Tonks: **Jajaja... gracias por tu review, digamos que mi profe de Medieval me tiene algo rayada con Dante, pero me agradó ese personaje en particular, así que lo agregué. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

Okey, continuará...


	10. Hermione, la espía ¿desde cuándo?

"**El inicio de todo" by Tanina Potter.**

Capítulo 10: HERMIONE, LA ESPÍA... ¿DESDE CUÁNDO?

"_Esto está peor que antes" _pensó. Se dirigió a la ventana y miró por entre las tablas que oscurecían la casa. El pueblo de Hogsmeade estaba muy tranquilo. Miró alrededor; el polvo hacía que todo apareciera con un color tostado que le llegaba hasta las narices. Sus pisadas dejaban un rastro profundo en el suelo y se desplazó hasta la única cama que allí había. Una nube de polvo se elevó cuando posó su cuerpo estrepitosamente en ella. Rió entre dientes. _"Definitivamente esta casa nos pertenece" _murmuró.

Pero lo que le interesaba ahora no era precisamente ordenar el cuarto en donde se encontraba, si no más bien encontrar a su ahijado y comunicarle todo lo que había sucedido durante este último tiempo. Tiempo. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde entonces¿Un mes, un año, dos? Ni idea.

Le dolía el cuerpo entero. El maldito de Minos se había aprovechado de su fuerza para dejarle una marca dolorosa en él. Pero ya estaba fuera de ese lugar... fuera del infierno. Después de encontrarse tirado en el Departamento de Misterios, Sirius desapareció del lugar en cosa de segundos. No permitiría de ningún modo que alguno de los dependientes del departamento lo viera, así que su próxima parada fue la Casa de los Gritos, en las afueras de Hogsmeade.

Pero ahora lo complicado sería cómo acercarse a Harry sin causar más estragos. _"Nada de chimeneas" _se dijo. Desde la última vez que se habían hablado con su ahijado la vieja horrible de Dolores Umbridge por poco y los sorprendía.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana y después al otro extremo de la habitación. Si se ponía a caminar en círculos pensando terminaría haciendo un hoyo en el suelo. Quizás se si contactaba con alguno de la orden... sí, quizás.

Su aspecto entonces se transformó en un negro cánido y corrió escaleras abajo. La gente ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Canuto.

.o.o.

¿Dónde está Ron, Harry? – le preguntó Hermione cuando éste bajó a desayunar.

-No lo sé – respondió su amigo, alzando los hombros.- Ayer no durmió en su cama y tampoco lo he visto cuando venía hacia acá.

-Lo sé... – murmuró Hermione.

¿Lo sabes¿Qué es lo que sabes? – preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, nada... eeehhh... Ginny, Ginny me dijo que... que lo había visto dormir en la sala común – respondió Hermione, visiblemente nerviosa.

¿Qué fue lo que te dije? – preguntó Gin desde el otro lado de la mesa. – Hola Harry, me preguntaba si habías visto a Anna por alguna parte, Luna me dijo que había salido temprano del cuarto, pero...

-No, no la he visto¿tú has visto a Ron? – preguntó Harry a su vez.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y los demás se quedaron algo pensativos. Sobre todo Hermione, que aún no había olvidado lo ocurrido durante la noche. Ron y Anna podían estar juntos, o quizás no. No quería empezar a atormentarse por nada, pero el desayuno se le hizo especialmente pesado y no quiso seguir comiendo.

**-**Y díganme... ¿De qué estaban hablando? – preguntó Ginny de repente.

-Hermione preguntaba por tu hermano, pero yo le respondí que no había dormido en la habitación.- respondió Harry, tranquilamente. ¿Dónde está Luna?

-Está en la biblioteca tratando de averiguar algo más de los duendes de Cornwallis y los de cuernos arrugados, o algo así¿por qué? – respondió Ginny.

-Necesito hablar con ella... eeehhh... sobre nuestro... digo, su Patronus – dijo Harry, sonriendo nerviosamente. Se alejó de la mesa, dejando a Ginny con una rara expresión mezcla de resignación y pena, pero pronto se le pasó al ver que Hermione parecía volar bajo.

¿Y a ti que te pasa¿No habrás peleado con mi hermano de nuevo?

¿Crees que preguntaría por él si nos hubiéramos peleado? – preguntó Hermione a modo de respuesta. Ginny sonrió y negó con la cabeza.- Es sólo que... necesito preguntarle algo y... – se puso de pie de pronto.- después te explico.

Y salió también dejando a Ginny más que perpleja. _¿Y a estos dos, qué bicho les picó?_ Se preguntó.

Mientras, en los campos de Quidditch, Ron volaba en su escoba e intentaba hechizar algunas quaffles para practicar al arco. Anna, desde las gradas, aplaudía sus mejorados movimientos.

¡Wow, bien Ron¡Ese es un buen guardián!

Y Ron saludaba a su diminuto público, haciendo reverencias entre cada atrapada. Aquel año se había propuesto mejorar en el juego, con tal de no defraudar al resto del equipo. Cuando se cansó de atrapar pelotas, bajó rápidamente a las gradas y se dirigió hacia su amiga Anna, quien lo recibía con los brazos abiertos.

¡Estás mucho mejor que el año pasado! – exclamó mientras se colgaba de su cuello. Ron se sonrojó y sonrió.

-Antes era un verdadero fiasco... – respondió.

-Nada que ver, sólo te faltaba un poco de confianza – aseguró Anna, alejándose un poco de él y sentándose.- Toma, una banana para recuperar fuerzas.- le dijo mientras le ofrecía de la fruta que llevaba en una bolsa de papel.

-Gracias.- dijo Ron, sacándole la cáscara y dándole un mordisco.- Si te ven los de Ravenclaw, te van a linchar...

¿Por qué? – preguntó Anna, sacando otra de las frutas.- Que te apoye a ti no quiere decir que dejo de apoyar a mi equipo. Además, Gryffindor siempre ha sido mejor que Ravenclaw en el Quidditch.

-Es cierto... – repuso Ron, sonriendo.- Anna... – ésta asintió.- Yo quería preguntarte... o sea... no sé si tú...

Sentía que las mejillas le ardían hasta quemarlo y trataba de no mirar a su compañera, que esperaba paciente la pregunta de Ron. ¿Cómo decirle que sentía algo por ella y que aquello le estaba carcomiendo el corazón? Ella parecía apreciarlo también, era mucho más afectuosa con él que la misma Hermione, quien había sido su amiga desde hace mucho y eso le hacía pensar. ¿Y si ella también sentía lo mismo? Tenía que preguntarle.

¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo Anna de pronto.

-Pues... tú...

-Ah! claro, quieres saber qué pasó el otro día¿no es cierto? Lo que pasó en "Las tres escobas" – repuso Anna.

Ron no sabía qué responder. No era exactamente lo que necesitaba saber, pero sinceramente no se atrevía a preguntar.

-Sí, eso – respondió Ron, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Pues... no es algo que me agrade demasiado. Yo creí que la profesora Delacour era más confiable y...

¿Fleur?

-Sí, ella.- respondió Anna.- Cuando nos llevó a la parte trasera de la taberna, salió por la puerta de servicio y se quedó ahí un buen rato. Yo la seguí para ver qué hacía, pero me sorprendió mucho que no estuviera sola.

¿Con quién estaba? – preguntó Ron, olvidándose casi por completo de lo anterior.

-Había una persona con una capucha negra... no le vi la cara. Le apretó el antebrazo derecho a Fleur y ésta se retorció de dolor por unos momentos. Decía que si no la soltaba iba a gritar, pero la otra persona sacó la varita y le apuntó al pecho. Cuando el chorro de luz que salió de la varita desapareció, Fleur parecía más tranquila, más dócil y asentía a todo lo que le decía.- le contó Anna, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

¿Otra persona? – preguntó Ron más que atónito.- Pero... por lo que me dices, Fleur podría estar bajo una maldición.

-Lo mismo creo yo – repuso Anna.- y tenemos que averiguarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Ron asintió. De pronto, un grito de mujer cortó el aire y los dos voltearon para ver quién era.

.o.o.

Un lanudo perro negro se acercaba a las gárgolas que custodiaban la entrada a Hogwarts. Las miró por unos instantes, sentado en sus patas traseras y moviendo la cola. Si tenía oportunidad, las gárgolas no lo tomarían en cuenta así convertido en cánido. Se paseó de un lado a otro, esperando alguna reacción de las gárgolas. "_Sin duda, un perro les da exactamente igual_" se dijo a sí mismo y ladró. Las guardianas ni se movieron.

Sólo le interesaba ver a su ahijado de nuevo, así que se arriesgó a pasar entre las monstruosidades que custodiaban el castillo y se apeó junto a unos árboles. _"Bien, todo en orden"_ se dijo nuevamente. El castillo le quedaba a unos dos kilómetros de la entrada, por lo que era menester andar con cuidado por los terrenos.

Esperaba que esto no resultara una más de sus ideas equivocadas. Había tratado de controlar sus impulsos de guardián protector hacia Harry, pero no había podido con ellos. Se preguntó si no sería buena idea contactar primero a la orden, pero la desechó de inmediato. _"Sería el primer lugar donde Voldemort buscaría_"

Las cosas se veían simples. Quizás era cosa de encontrar a Harry en el patio del colegio, arrastrarlo hasta un lugar donde no pudieran verlos y decirle que estaba de vuelta. _"No digas idioteces, Sirius Black_"se dijo, deteniéndose a pensar. Estaba muy cerca de los campos de Quidditch, así que se metió por debajo de las gradas y comenzó a husmear el aire.

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio que un chico de cabellos pelirrojos volaba por los aires en su escoba. "_Él no debe verme aún, prefiero que Harry lo haga primero_" pensó y se escondió entre la estructura de una de las torres. De un momento a otro, vio bajar a Ron hacia las gradas y reunirse con una chica. No era Hermione, ni su hermana Ginny, por lo tanto debía de tener aún más cuidado.

Alguien más se movía al otro lado de las gradas. Venía sigilosamente y mirando a todos lados. "_¿Quién será ahora?"_ pensó, mientras trataba de pasar desapercibido. Lo malo era que de todas maneras tenía que salir de aquellos campos para ver a su ahijado, y la única salida posible estaba justo detrás de esa figura. Se fijó un poco más en ella y se dio cuenta de que la conocía. _"¿A quién espías?" _preguntó en su interior, sonriendo levemente. Le costaba sonreír así convertido en perro, pero hacía todo lo posible. Avanzó hacia ella, quizás tampoco se diera cuenta de su presencia como pasó con las gárgolas. Se había quedado mirando a Ron y a la otra chica, fijamente y no se daba cuenta de nada. Sí, era posible burlarla. Se agachó y continuó arrastrándose por los prados. Hasta que...

"Crac"

"_Maldita sea"_ pensó Sirius, dándose cuenta que una pequeña ramita bajo el peso de su cuerpo canino se había roto con la presión. Hermione volteó a su lado. Lo había visto.

.o.o.

Cuando salió del Gran Comedor, no sabía muy bien lo que iba a hacer. Tenía tantas ganas de toparse con Ron, de mirarlo directamente a los ojos y responder a lo que él le había dicho la noche anterior: "Te amo". Pero nada es fácil en este mundo, pensó y avanzó lentamente por los pasillos del colegio, en busca del pelirrojo chico.

En una de las esquinas cercana a la biblioteca se encontró con Luna Lovegood. Venía murmurando algo incomprensible y mirando a todos lados como si se le hubiera perdido una mosca. Se preguntó si ya había hablado con Harry, como él quería.

-Hermione, hola¿buscas a Ron? – preguntó la rubia.

-Sí... ¿Te lo dijo Harry? – respondió Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

-Mmm... algo me ha mencionado.- dijo Luna.¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Hermione asintió. Esperaba que Luna no fuera demasiado latosa, o su oportunidad de encontrar a Ron solo y sin la compañía de Anna Banana se reducirían a 0.

¿Tú... alguna vez le has jugado chueco a alguna amiga? – preguntó.

¿A qué te refieres?

-O sea... no es que yo quiera, pero... no sé cómo decírselo y me da verdadera vergüenza...

-Luna¿Te gusta Jason, el chico al que le gusta Ginny? – preguntó Hermione, ceñuda.

-No. Esto no tiene que ver con Gin... – respondió Luna.- Más bien con Anna.

-Pero a Anna le gusta...

-Sí, lo sé.- respondió Luna, bajando la cabeza.- A Anna le gusta Harry y yo había prometido ayudarla con eso... pero...

-Tranquilízate, Luna.- le dijo Hermione, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- Te aseguro que Anna sabrá comprenderte.

-Gracias, Hermione.

-Pero tienes que decírselo antes de que sea demasiado tarde... no se lo niegues si te pregunta.- respondió sonriendo y haciendo un ademán para irse.

¡Ve por Ron, Her...¡Ese chico sí que está loco por ti! – exclamó Luna, haciendo que Hermione abriera al máximo los ojos y se pusiera colorada.

Decidió escapar rápidamente, antes de que los demás alumnos comenzaran a mirarla raro. Pero¿dónde buscarlo? Quizás... ¡Eso es¡Los campos de Quidditch! Si no estaba ahí, de seguro estaría con Hagrid en su choza. De alguna manera, las palabras de Luna no habían sido del todo malas, ya que le habían dado cierto valor para plantarse frente a Ron y decirle cuánto le quería.

Apenas llegó a los alrededores del estadio, vio como Ron había encantado unas quaffles para practicar en los aros. Sonrió. Ron estaba mejorando día a día en el juego y eso la ponía contenta. Iría y lo felicitaría por los buenos resultados que tenía, le diría lo orgullosa que se sentía de él y así comenzaría la conversación para adentrarse más en el tema. ¿O sería mejor hacerlo sin rodeos? Quizás todo se aclararía cuando lo tuviese enfrente y...

Pero de repente escuchó algo más que los rasguidos en el aire que hacía Ron con su escoba.

¡Wow, bien Ron¡Ese es un buen guardián!

Y Ron hacía reverencias para alguien más. Ese alguien por el que ahora sólo sentía molestia: Anna Banana. Ahí estaba ella, saludándolo y animándolo para que siguiera con su entrenamiento. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, ambos habían estado juntos desde la mañana. Un dolor se incrustó en su estómago y frunció el ceño. De alguna manera quería sacar su varita y hacerla volar por los aires, para dejarla junto al calamar gigante y perderla de vista.

Vio entonces como Ron bajaba hasta ella y recibía uno de sus infaltables y dichosos plátanos. _"Ojalá y te atores_" murmuró. ¿Por qué siempre estaba con él, si su objetivo era Harry? Se acercó un poco más y trató de escuchar lo que decían.

-Anna... – ésta asintió.- Yo quería preguntarte... o sea... no sé si tú...

¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo Anna de pronto.

-Pues... tú...

¿Qué querría preguntarle Ron a Anna? Se imaginó la respuesta: _"¿Sientes algo más que amistad por mí?" _Negó con la cabeza y trató de acercarse un poco más, pero si lo hacía de seguro lo notarían. Unos segundos más de plática y sintió que algo se acercaba en los alrededores. Miró rápidamente, pero no halló nada. Hasta que...

"Crac"

No podía ser. ¿Sirius?

¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Su grito cortó el aire y Ron y Anna voltearon a verla.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Notas de la autora: siento la tardanza. Toda yo (y eso incluye mi mente) estaba de vacaciones. Espero les guste este capítulo.**

**Reviews:**

**Gin W. Black: **Gracias por las buenas vibras y disculpa la tardanza. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Korishiteru: **hola, gracias por tu review. bueno, algo podría darse entre Luna y Harry, pero nada es seguro. Lo que sí es seguro es que Anna no va por Ron. Espero te guste la actualización. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Lil Granger: **Espero que no me mates por tanta demora, pero tú sabes que durante las vacaciones uno no reacciona, está como en el aire, jejejeje... ya veremos si Ron se da cuenta de tamaña situación, pero ahora lo que importa es descubrir qué se trae Fleur y como tomará Harry la vuelta de Sirius. Cuídate mucho y espera mi carta. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Ophelia dakker: **Si quieres... pero trata de no tirar mucha sangre al piso. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Rubén: **Gracias... me sonrojaré si sigues diciendo eso. Espero que te guste este chap y sigas leyendo. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Kika dlc: **Gracias por tu review y disculpa la tardanza. Ah! y no te preocupes, esos dos pronto se darán cuenta de todo. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Meriweasley: **hola, disculpa la demora, pero aquí está el nuevo chap. Ojalá te guste. Y sí, acertaste... jejeje. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que a Anna le gustaba Harry? Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Josesita: **Espero que tus preguntas, por lo menos la mayoría, hayan sido respondidas. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**RunWeasley: **aquí va la continuación. Ojalá te agrade... saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Claudix Black: **bueno, aquí va la continuación, quizás no con tanto amor, pero sí con intriga. Oh Margot! Espero que esto no se ponga como teleserie. No, no lo creo... Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Vicky Potter 07: **Gracias por tus comentarios. De Anna ya sabemos qué se trae entre manos, pero en el siguiente capítulo les explicaré bien de qué se trataba toda esta artimaña con Ron. Todo con la mejor intención¿eh? Y Fleur... uf! Ya veremos. Siento que la actualización no halla llegado tan rápido, pero ahora haré todo lo posible por desenredar este embrollo y terminar bien mi fic. Cuídate mucho y saludos. Tanina Potter.

**Andie Diggory: **Wow! Dos reviews bastante extensos, espero tener palabras suficientes para responderlos. Bueno, sobre el capítulo ocho... no sé, en ese tiempo estaba tan rayada con la "Divina Comedia" que me pareció buena idea incluir al Minotauro que castiga a las almas del infierno. Je! Ese tipo es genial, pero no me gustaría enfrentarme a él. Sobre lo de los capítulos... Mmmm... me gusta hacer las historias así, divididas en escenas. Es como estar viendo una película, por lo que necesitas quedarte con las ganas de saber qué va a pasar después de cada acto. Y lo del sueño... jejeje, te puedo asegurar que funciona eso de hablar con una persona dormida. No con todas eso sí, pero la gran mayoría da respuestas concretas y buenísimas. Inténtalo si quieres, no pierdes nada. Además, me quedé con la escena de Ron en la tercera película en donde "despierta" de su sueño con arañas, pero responde a lo que le dice Harry y se queda profundamente dormido luego. Supuse entonces que tenía un sueño tan profundo que nada lo despertaba a la primera. Bueno, sobre tu pregunta, Hermione parecía payaso el día en que se había pintado exageradamente porque pensaba que no era lo suficientemente bonita para Ron, ya que él se hallaba muy pendiente de Anna, cuando ésta tuvo uno de sus crisis cardíacas. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te vaya bien. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**HD-Maki: **Gracias por el review que has dejado, de verdad me has hecho sentir muy bien. Y pues... no sé qué decir respecto al último capítulo. Creo que el Fanfic necesitaba una parte MUY romántica, así que respiré, sentí y escribí. Nada más. Espero que sigas leyendo. Saludos. Tanina Potter.

**michele: **relaja la vena, niña, que andaba de vacaciones. ¿En qué carrera quedaste? Espero que nos veamos en la facultad y mantengamos los contactos con las demás niñas. Acuérdate... 7 de marzo... jejeje. Se viene. Kisses y saludos. Tanina Potter.

Okey, continuará...


End file.
